


We Won't Be Left Behind

by wwblb



Series: WWBLB [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwblb/pseuds/wwblb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a reason yet to be understood the Depravity universe and the All These Things I’ve Done universes’s have collided leaving two Anders’s and two unrelated yet very similar Hawke families. With two powerful apostate healers teaming up for the Mage underground things with south quickly with both Issac and Aliea’s relationships with the Anders’s. Each Anders broke things of with their Hawke’s to work together on their master plan to save all the mages. Issac and Aliea had already forged a bond before this happened and the stories that follow detail the comfort they find in each other now that they are devoid of their Anders’s. The Anders’s still care for their Hawke’s still living at their respective mansions, but the romantic love is all but gone. This is the story of what would happen if two Hawke’s lost one love to gain another. Oh and yes this means both Beth and Carver are alive!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Date

Hypothetically…you me? Saying if we were both single you know….I’d take you to dinner and some theater! I’d even put on a shirt.[thewoofles](http://thewoofles.tumblr.com/)

If that were the case, I’d have a hard time resisting such a sweet and cute gentleman. <3 The shirt would be nice, if I got cold you’d loan it to me and I’d cuddle against your warm chest all bound up in your linen. :3 Uh oh..I think Anders is coming out of the glyph…Darling, it was just a hypothetic….. Anders: *Snarls at Issac*

So uh…if you weren’t with Anders…would you go for a muscular, shirtless, blond, warrior who really likes magic, puppies, and steaks?[thewoofles](http://thewoofles.tumblr.com/)

Hmm, you see I have a love for puppies as well as kitties. :3 I have no issues with blondes or muscles…I also love magic, but I can’t say I’m a fan of steak. Would that tear our love asunder? *bites her lip nervously*

hey there girl *wink*[thewoofles](http://thewoofles.tumblr.com/)

Hello to you too Issac! Remember though you must be careful, we wouldn’t want to get Anders jealous, you see, it’s not him so much I worry for, but Justice can be quite…possessive of me.

Oh…I just came by to give you something…*hands her a stuffed Mabari with a blush creeping along his cheeks*

[thewoofles](http://thewoofles.tumblr.com/)

*grabbing the Mabari she clutches it to her chest giving it a giant bear hug* Thank you Issac! *burying her face in the Mabari to hide that her own cheeks turning a bright shade of pink* Illcherishitforever….

Anonymous asked: A box of homemade muffins appears on Issac’s doorstep. Nothing but a slip of paper with a childish mabari and a tiny heart to identify the sender.

Issac takes the muffins in hand taking a whiff. He grins and takes an enormous bite. “Oh wow!” he says some crumbs spilling from his mouth. He looks at the note….and smiles.

The next day a very special package for Aliea arrives, a ticket for the new play sweeping Thedas, “Love in a time of Blight”Anonymous

Though Anders is a bit suspicious of this ticket he begrudgingly helps Aliea dress up in her fanciest robes for the show, it would be a waste for her not to go. She arranged her hair in a delicate coiffure and arrived at the show precisely ten minutes before the show started. 

Aliea sat in her seat nervously toying with the arm. She had gotten all dressed up for this show and there was still an empty seat beside her. There was always the chance it was just a single ticket meant for her to enjoy the show alone, but she still found herself worrying her lower lip anxiously as the show lights began to flash, indicating the show would start in five minutes.

Issac enters the theater clumsily, tripping over a few of the patrons making his way to Aliea. He has tried to dress nicely but the shirt is way to small it clings tightly to his shoulders in an awkward fashion. He sits next to her and flashes a nervous grin. He holds up a single yellow flower and hands it to her.

With a small smile Aliea gladly accepted the flower tucking it in behind her right ear, the pale yellow flower accenting her light blue robe. She leans over and gives Issac a tender kiss on the cheek, then moves back to settle in her seat before he can see the rosiness settled in over her cheeks. She pauses to figure out what to say, but before she can the show begins and it becomes to loud to speak. She bites her lip before letting out a tiny sigh, resting her hand delictaely on the arm rest.

Issac touches his cheek, his eyes wide. He leans in to return the favor, but the lights have gone dim, and he settles into his seat. He notices her hand resting on the arm rest…to place his own over those small slender fingers, to intertwine them between his own…no its… its too early…

The play starts with an uplifting tune on the joys of life in rural Ferelden, before the lighting turns red foreshadowing the oncoming blight.

The play starts to introduce the two main characters, a young lad about to head to Ostagar, eager to protect his homeland against the incoming darkspawn. The lad sings to his love, a simple yet pretty young lady, about how he will return a hero. She addresses the audience when he leaves with a monologue on how she cannot let him go alone, and how she will fight by his side even is she has to disguise herself. Issac pulls at his shirt, and a top button comes flying off.[thewoofles](http://thewoofles.tumblr.com/)

Aliea brings her hand to her face to stifle a giggle before quickly slipping from her seat to retrieve the errant button. It had rolled two rows up, but there was just enough room between the seats for her to crawl between them. Just as a foot came down about to crack the button in half, Aliea snagged it back and found her way back to her seat, not wanting to draw attention to herself and distract from the show she stayed low to the ground, offering the button up in the palm of her hand from her seated position on the floor between Issac’s legs. Her bright smile beaming up at him ignorant to the dust now on her robes.

“Here it is” she offered proffering the button again. Looking down a moment noticing the grime on her best outfit she nervously bit her lip and tried to knock of the dust with her free hand. “I’ve gone and made a mess of things I guess” she whispered. The pale yellow flower dislodged from her crawling slipped out of her slightly askew hair and onto Issac’s knee. Her gaze froze on the delicate flower suddenly afraid to look him in the eyes, she sat there hand in the air waiting for him to respond

Issac takes the flower, and delicatly brushes her hair. “Its soft…” he bites his lip and hurriedly places the flower back behind her ear. “Uh no harm done…” He places the button in his pocket and suddenly becomes aware of the buttons loss, the top of his chest exposed slightly.  ”Umm….oh hey I hear this is a good part…” he attempts to distract Aliea from his clothing’s…condition

Her eyes linger a moment on his exposed chest, so ironic that it is so tantalizing when he normally doesn’t even wear a shirt, but now that it is covered and only peaking out she can’t seem to tear her eyes away. She nods and quickly climbs back into her seat, hand pausing a moment on the muscled thigh that she used to leverage herself back up. Once seated she clutches her hands together at her chest face even more scarlet then before. Could she have been any less of a lady? Maker kill her now

Is she looking at…no no, he was imagining it…she uses his thigh to pull herself upward and he stiffens…all over. He curses, this is just a date, an innocent date…he shouldn’t be reacting this way… he notices her clutching her hands to her chest…so sweet…The play goes on in the background, but it doesn’t reach him, his mind occupied with other things. He hopes she doesn’t notice how his eyes linger on her form.

Frozen in fear Aliea just tries to remember to breathe in and out. Willing the redness that’s spread to her ears to fade away. Her knuckles turn white from her clenching and blood rushes in her ears. She’s vaguely aware of the play in front of her, much too worried about the adonis to her right. She feels like she’s in Lothering, right after that farm boy stole her first kiss. Aliea steals a glance at the warrior, there is no way he is /interested/ in her. He’s just being a gentleman that’s it.

His heart jumps…did she just catch him looking at her? He turns quickly back at the play, the female lead role is searching the battlefield for her love while the horde looms in the background. He hates himself for doing it, but he wants to see just see if she could possibly be…it could be interpreted as an accident…no harm…he slides is foot next to hers, their legs slightly touching.

At first she doesn’t even notice his leg sidling up to hers. After a few deep breaths she’s calmed enough to be sure, yes, he’s touching her leg with his own. Is it on purpose? She does not know. Her hands drop to her lap, then she slowly moves her right hand back to the armrest like it was before. Delicate fingers outstretched, just barely touching his. Her left hand unconsciously comes to her teeth, biting her thumb nervously in the dark.

Its killing him, its her fingers gently brushing against his own…his hand rises, a small bead of sweat forms on his brow. Why does something that should be so simple always end up so hard? A roaring crescendo from the female lead is drowned out by the drumming of blood in his head. He exhales his hand closer and closer to closing in around Aliea’s, sudden the the theater is bright again, the end of Act I. The curtains close and Issac pulls his hand away scratching his head nervously. “Its pretty good so far…what do you think?”

Aliea stares back at Issac confused. “I uh…” she starts mind racing to come up with something convincing to say in response. “It’s delightful” she proffers hoping the reviews she read were correct and she wasn’t making an arse of herself by assuming so without paying any attention. “Shall we go for a drink?” she asks softly turning her body to face him while checking her robes again for dust in the sudden light of the theater. Keeping her head down she looks up at him through her long lashes. [  
](http://normanee.tumblr.com/)

Aliea grinned sheepishly and managed a quiet thank you. She looked down at her satin blue robes “Anders picked it out…before” she said, ending sadly. Stupid girl, she thought. There was no reason to mention a name that brought them both so much pain. She tried to shake it off, forcing a smile as they made it to the concession stand. “What would you like to drink Issac?” she asked unable to meet his gaze, straightening her still slightly rumpled gown and stealing glimpses of his exposed chest.

Issac frowned at the mention of the name…Anders…it was an unspoken rule that they had been following…his name…not to mention his name…he sighed deeply. She offered a drink, he was more than happy to accept. “Oh yeah I’ll take…I’ll take…” He wanted anything to take his mind off of…him. “Whatever the strongest thing they have…uh I’ve got it. ” He pulls out a coin-purse. “Would you like anything?”

Aliea’s heart caught in her throat at the anguish in his face. “Just some wine” she forced out. Was it too soon, she wondered, but when she looked up at his broad shoulders and miss-matched goatee, the one that always went lopsided when he grinned at her, the apostate’s heart sped up in her chest. No, no she was ready for this. The heart wants what it wants and her heart wanted Issac.

Issac nodded. “Give me a whiskey…the lady here would like a glass of wine.” The man at the concession stand pours Issac a stout glass of whiskey. “And for the wine sir, white or red?” Issac turns to her. “Do you have a preference?”

“Yes…I like white, the sweeter the better” she said softly. Aliea bit the inside of her lip again so angry at herself for ruining everything. “I’m going to run to the ladies room,” she said suddenly leaving before he had a chance to respond. The world was spinning and she grabbed the sink tightly to try and still it. After a few moments of deep breathing she fixed her hair, gingerly putting the flower back in place where Issac had tucked it.

Issac turned back to the other man…”white it seems.”  He sighs before finishing the whiskey in one gulp. “Another if you would.” She ran off awfully fast…was it something he had done? He leans against a nearby pillar sipping his drink, holding the other, and hoping Aliea would come back.

Aliea returned to the concession slowly hair crisp and perfect, dress straightened and dust free. Make-up retouched even though there was no pocketbook in sight, while her hands were folded carefully in front of her she returned to Issac’s side. Slowly she reached for the wine sipping it slowly looking back at Issac with impassive eyes. The time alone had given her a measure of composure.  

“You ready to go back in? I hear Act 2 has a giant ogre puppet!” He smiles at her…”oh and romance stuff I guess.” Shit, like a lady would be interested in a giant ogre puppet, Maker could he sound like more of a fool!

Ah, that goofy grin broke her resolve and a giant ogre puppet did sound quite exciting! She tentatively offered her arm; it was innocent enough for him to escort her in after all. Her teeth tug into her lower lip almost hard enough to bleed as she tried her best to hide her shaking.

Issac blushed…his heart hammered in his chest. He wrapped her arm in his own…so delicate and small in comparison to his. It almost felt like he forgot how to walk; his steps slow as they walked up the stairs and back to their seats. He felt strange being so nervous around someone like this. It was like he felt stupid around her, like he couldn’t do the most simple of things without looking like a complete fool, he hadn’t felt like this since…no he wasn’t going to think about that now. He was going to enjoy the play and the company of a beautiful woman…beautiful…yes she was…beautiful enough to drive the darkness from his mind when he dwelled on the past.

It stung a bit when he released her arm to allow her to sit back in her seat. It was the first physical affection she had felt in ages other than that chaste kiss she had given him. As the lights dimmed she smiled at the warmth that still lingered on her arm, absentmindedly rubbing where he had touched her. Feeling emboldened from the wine she shifted her leg over slightly into his space. She would see if the previous touch was an accident or not.

The second act opened with the land blight-ravaged the two main actors had found each other wounded, but that was all Issac could tell before he felt her leg slide into place next to his, his pulse started to race again. He pushed his leg slightly applying some pressure. He yawned outstretching his arms…it was a lame move, he knew that but he didn’t know much about the right ‘moves’ anyway.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Issac’s arms lift in a yawn. Was he bored? she wondered. No she felt his firm leg pressed against hers, not bored. In a moment of bravery she leaned into his broad chest, taking the open arms as an invitation to rest her head on him. Aliea’s heart pounded so loud she was sure he would hear it. They had been friends so long; surely this too wasn’t too far. It was a bit chilly in the theater now and he was always so warm…

She leaned into his chest…she was there…leaning against him…her warmth next to him. He hadn’t felt the warm body of another next to him…no no…don’t ruin it….he puts his arm around her shoulder giving her a quick tight squeeze. He let out a tiny chuckle of relief. She did want to be near him, she didn’t mind his awkwardness…or at least that’s what he thought it meant. With his free hand he finished his drink.

Settling into his warm embrace she smirked into his partially open shirt. For the first time that night she felt as if she could relax and focus on the show. Her wine long gone her hands were free so she set one lightly on his left leg, the other she left on her own lap. The warming alcohol settling nicely in her belly. Very slowly she drew tiny circles over the fabric of his pants just to say she was there.

He leaned in catching the scent of her hair…he felt her starting to draw circles on his leg. It was pleasant…too pleasant…the two drinks making his bodily responses harder to control. He pushes her off slowly. “Uh I guess I should have gone to the men’s room when I had the chance.” He prays to the Maker that she hadn’t noticed. 

Dejected she righted herself in the seat. She had gone too far hadn’t she? Clenching her teeth she fought off the tears threatening to ruin her freshly applied make-up. Aliea locked her fingers together on her lap silently reminding herself to leave them there and not to mess up things with Issac any further. He was just a friend and he needed her…as a friend. She had to do right by him. Anders had crushed him too.

 Issac rose, “I’ll, I’ll be right back.” He stumbled in the darkness towards the exit.  In the men’s room he stares at his face in the reflection of the water. He sighs…she was a nice girl, a sweet girl…and if he did something to make her think he was just some guy who wanted…he couldn’t even finish his thought. He splashed the cool water on his face…think of something else, anything else…her warm body flush against his own…no something else…anything else… he took a few deep breaths. He was fine; he was going to be fine, they were going to be fine…

Aliea finally released her clasped hands to rub her face. She’d gone too far and he literally ran away from her. She was so new at all of this…dating. Was it even a date? She technically didn’t even know he would be here. The ticket had just shown up at her doorstep. Other than Anders and that was hardly a normal courtship she’d never really dated before. They were always on the run; any attachment was a danger to the family. Seemed normal that she’d messed up though, she thought bitterly.

He made his way back into the darkened theater, and took his seat next to Aliea. “Sorry about that.” He whispered. He didn’t want to push her away, but he didn’t want to look like he was some kind of pervert either. He placed his arm gently around her shoulders, hoping she wouldn’t decide to learn so close again…if she did…well he hadn’t resorted to imagining the Knight Commander naked to quell any hint of arousal…

Luckily for him she didn’t lean close again, however what she did instead was stiffly sit in his embrace. She didn’t look at him either, too ashamed and angry at herself for that. Her legs, long scooted back into her own space were crossed at the ankle far out of his reach. She wouldn’t taunt herself with the chance at his more than friendly touch again. Her arms had crossed while he was gone, fingernails digging into the flesh still fighting the torrent of emotions flooding through her. Like a little sister, she thought, he must just see you as a little sister.

Issac senses the tension in Aliea’s shoulders…Maker what did he do wrong? Hr groans, and manages to catch a glimpse of the ogre puppet on stage…wow it did look pretty neat..but that was beside the point. He decided to take the chance again and he brushed his finger gently against her neck.

At first Aliea reeled back from him, her body so tense she had no other choice, but then she realized he was being…affectionate. She turned her head to look at him, leaning back into his hand. A blush once again settling across her cheeks she waited, steeling herself from her every instinct to run, she had to see what this was. 

Issac felt her tense up and move away…he pulled away quickly…”I’m sorry I didn’t mean too….” He had thought she had, like him maybe? He felt like such an ass…

Rejected, again. She sighed and her head fell against her chest. Maker why was this so hard. As she felt the tears starting to build up the urge to run re-appeared. She hopped up from her seat and made a mad dash for the exit. She wouldn’t let him see her cry. Not…again.

“Wait!” He yelled earning hisses from the rest of the audience.  He ran to follow her. “Aliea!” He pushed open the exit, where was she…His own panic set in…what did he do? He felt so lost since…since…it was no use to deny himself the pain anymore. Overcome with emotion he flipped over a table in the lobby, and flung a chair into the wall…if he hadn’t left…if he hadn’t…he wouldn’t have to do this, to make a fool of himself, to try and feel normal again. 

“Issac stop it” Aliea screamed casting a glyph of paralysis on the warrior. It was her good fortune that the lobby was empty of any prying eyes that might report her magic. She huffed as she righted the table and chair before coming back to face Issac. Her face was a mess, mascara running down her cheeks from angry tears. “I’m sorry I left, but that gives you no right to start throwing furniture Issac,” she growled letting the paralysis fade.

 ”You left…” it was all he could say once his muscles allowed him to move again. “You left…and it made me think about…” He stopped; he did not what to break his end of the unspoken bargain. He instead decided to change the line of conversation. “You’re…crying…or were crying…did…did I do something? I didn’t mean it whatever it was…I thought this was going…well…” He clutched his forehead. “But I can’t do anything right.” He slams his fist into the recently righted table.

Aliea sighed and brought a hand to his cheek. “I left because I didn’t want you to see me cry” she said softly. “I cried because I thought I had ruined everything with you all ready” she finished looking up at him giving the smallest smile.

 He placed his own hand over hers…something compelled him, a feeling he had buried for too long…his other arm wrapped around her waist hand resting on the small of her back, he looked into her eyes asking permission, no less of an ask, more like pleading, pleading to make him feel normal again, to put the pieces back together…he was tired of being broken.

Aliea smirked at him enjoying the feel of his strong hands on her smaller body. Her left hand joined its counterpart on his opposite cheek and she leaned up on her tiptoes. Her nose crinkled as she let out a slight giggle. “I’m too short” she laughed “I can’t reach,” needing too for the broken feeling to go away, wanting so hard for her soul to be mended.

 ”I’ll help you with that.” He lifts her holding her smaller frame tight against his own body. He breathes heavily moving his face in closer. Waiting for her to make a move…hoping that she would.

Without a moments hesitation Aliea pressed her hungry lips against Issac’s. Her small fingers leaving his cheeks to tangle in his hair. The thick goatee was different that she was used to; it was longer, therefore softer than other stubble she was used to kissing.

 Her lips were upon him and he instinctively kissed back, desperate and needy for the physical affection of another, her hands in his hair…he squeezed her tighter against him never wanting to left go. He closed his eyes sinking into the feeling, a feeling that had been absent for so long. The lips were soft as was her touch, it had been so long since he had been wrapped in the arms of anyone, a woman no less.

Suddenly kissing Issac was like breathing and she’s been drowning in the ocean for far too long. Holding tightly to him she feared he vanish into thin air, each kiss a plea to the maker to let her die if not for this.

He felt her against him desperate as he was and he kept kissing her, the entirety of Thedas could fall into the void but he wanted to be here with her…he stops for a moment to breathe and places his forehead next to hers panting heavily, now words, just a slight smile as she is still in his arms, still holding tightly.

Tears once again filled her eyes, but for once they were of joy. Her fingers untangled from his hair and slipped down to his back. Aliea nuzzled her face into his neck panting softly as she caught her breath, the oxygen kind, not the life affirming kind she had just been enjoying.

 He held her against him…not sure how to interpret her tears. “Don’t cry Aliea, please don’t…” He wiped a tear from her cheek. “Please…” He pressed a kiss to her soft wet skin.

Aliea couldn’t contain her smile at his misunderstanding. “Happy tears silly” she giggled. Although the feeling of him kissing her again was so wonderful she almost wished the moment wouldn’t end. Drawing her hands from around his back she let one trail down his chest where the broken shirt still revealed far too much.

 ”Oh.” Issac blushed…women…how could one tell happy tears from sad ones? It didn’t matter anyway she was here, next to him, her scent all around him. He felt her fingers run down his chest…that damn shirt…but she didn’t care…so why should he. Issac was just happy, happy for the first time in what seemed to be forever, but what came next? 

The answer came quickly enough; it was the end of the play apparently. Patrons began streaming out of the doors as the play had concluded without the new found couple. Aliea smiled and cuddled into his chest as the noise from the theater drowned out any chance of small talk. With so many people leaving the outside doors were propped open letting in an awful breeze chilling Aliea in a matter of moments.

He felt her shiver and moved to cover her bare arms with his own. “Its getting a little…public…here. Do you want to…?” The words caught in this throat. He paused for a moment willing the strength to continue. “Do you want to maybe come to my place…for some..tea.”  He offered a slight smile, hoping she wouldn’t find him some kind of lecher.

“Lead away Serah Hawke” she said with an odd sense of irony. If anything she was only reluctant to leave his strong embrace. She turned her hand out offering it to him gingerly, giving him a small smirk. Somehow they skipped that step in the whole mess of a first date that had just happened.

—— And that’s all folks!!!

They had made it to the doorstep of her manor, almost identical to his own. Issac insisted that Aliea let him escort her home, He’d never let a lady walk unaccompanied at night…especially an apostate. “So this is where I leave you. I…” He puts a hand nervously behind his neck. “I had a really good time.” He digs the toes of his boots into the dirt. “I’d like to see you again…like this I mean, of course I’ll see you but what I mean is…” Maker why couldn’t he speak correctly…

Aliea smiled demurely and lifted her hands up to his face again. Silently signaling him to lift her up again so she could reach his face again. The moonlight lit her stoop up brightly as day, his blonde hair shimmering in the cool evening air.

Issac understands and is relieved that she sees past is fumbling words. He placed his arms around her once more and lifts her to meet his lips. He kisses her softer than before without the urgency.

Aliea’s eyes flutter in delight as his strong arms wrap around her and lift her up. The feeling of him holding her in the air was an immense pleasure. Small fingers clutch at the nape of his neck as she lets him kiss her, slow and deep. Their tongues slowly yet firmly meeting between each gentle wave.

The feeling of her fingers at her neck, her letting him kiss her…Issac could not imagine that something so perfect could happen after…and someday he would have to deal with it, to stop pushing back his feelings, his hurt into the back of his mind, but not now. Not when a beautiful, kind, and sweet woman as letting him hold her, letting him kisses her. He sucked lightly on her lower lip.

A soft moan slipped from her parted lips as he suckled her lip. She found herself pressing harder against his smooth chest without thinking. The tickle of his facial hair made her smile as it reminded her only that she was kissing him, Issac with the thick goatee. It felt completely unlike the scruff of certain healer apostates, which made it much easier to focus just on the warrior.

 At her moan he fought the urge to press her against the wall…to kiss her harder and deeper, to let his hands roam…And then he felt Aliea press into him…For Andraste’s sake he was only a man! He lowered her gently before she can notice his body’s reaction to her. “I guess I’ll see you soon?”

“I very much hope so Issac” she said with a genuine smile. Oh Maker had she wanted him to continue, but she needed him to stop. Things had worked out so poorly for her when jumping into bed was the first station in a relationship. She curtsied and turned letting herself in her estate.

He watched her enter the doorway and disappear behind the heavy wooden door. He could not help but smile, a genuine smile…it was nice to feel like there was light in the world again, like some of the pain could be washed away. He walked back towards his own Manor across Hightown. For once no one lurked in the shadows attempting to rob or assassinate him, the night was cool and still. His heart and mind overwhelmed with the events of the evening…

Aliea had Orana, her Orana draw her a bath when she got inside. She soaked in the magically heated waters for an hour before finally going to bed. She tried to walk quietly enough down the hall not to disturb Anders, who had still often slept in the Hawke estate thanks to more frequent Templar patrols. He’d been waiting up for her it seemed, even though it was him who broke things off it seemed he still felt he had responsibility for her. “So” he started “how was the…show?”

 Issac crept up the stairs of the manor, not wanting to disturb anyone. He flopped down on his bed reliving every touch in his mind. She kissed him, she actually kissed him. He laughed to himself. He laid there unable to sleep, and unable to wipe the grin off of his face.

“Fine. And it’s none of your business” she snapped not willing to let him ruin her good mood. Anders sighed and let her pass, he had done this he knew, him and…the other Anders, but what they could do together was just so much more important than his own happiness, he just wasn’t sure it was worth hers, but what was done was done. Aliea slipped off her bathing robe and crawled into the large bed, still not used to having it all to herself. Pulling a pillow to her chest she pretended Issac was there with her, cuddling her tight  and warm in the bed.

He couldn’t sleep no matter how hard he tried…his thoughts kept wandering back to her soft touch, her fingers at his neck, his own hand on the small of her back, so delicate, but not. She could stop him with a glyph of paralysis… He thought about kissing her, how warm and wet her mouth was upon his own, how she pressed against him when she suckled at her lip. Issac’s hand crept underneath his breeches…he really shouldn’t…

The pillow cuddling has started out quite innocently she thought, but when the corner grazed her smalls she felt a tiny flicker of pleasure. Sliding a hand down over them she realized they were soaked through the fabric. All the teasing, the kisses, and the closeness had revved up her libido. Fingertips sliding over the slickness she debated what she wanted. She hadn’t at all…since the last time she and Anders had. Of course, then she didn’t know it was the last time. She didn’t regret leaving Issac at the door, but her body was quite cross to be left in this heightened state.

 He really really shouldn’t…he grips himself lightly…she is a lady, and he shouldn’t think of her that way…he started to stroke his length slowly. What he had wanted to do, to push her against the door of her manor, to deepen the kiss passionately. He would hoist her up, press his hardness against her tell her he wanted her…he pumped faster.

With a small huff she gave up fighting her urges, hand finally delving beneath her lacy smalls. She slipped two fingers in unhindered by any resistance. Aliea could just picture Issac now in bed with her, broad chest bare and gleaming in the firelight. She’d knot her fingers in his hair as she did tonight, but instead of sweet kisses to her lips she’d pull him lower. Aching strokes of his like-virgin tongue would feel heavenly on her needy body.

 He’d hold her against him, kissing the crook of her neck with one hand he would reach under her robes, and she would be wet, wet for him…he bites his lip continuing to stroke himself…he imagines her moaning his name, breathing heavily into his ears. She’d tell him to touch her, she’d tell him she wanted him so badly it ached…he breaths in sharply.

He’d lap at her noisily she imagined, knowing from what he’s said of Isabella he hadn’t had much of any experience in more than just a quick tumble with a woman. She’d get to teach him she thought joyfully. He’d learn what she liked, by her moaning or bucking to show just how much she enjoyed what he did. Then he’d bring his thick fingers up to her, teasing at first, if only on accident. They had seemed so big in her hand, she’d imagine even the first one would stretch her. Her own small hand wasn’t enough, it wasn’t him, but she kept her eyes screwed shut letting the fantasy override the dissatisfaction with being here alone.  She imagined that soon enough he’d be ready to play with her nub, nudging it apprehensively at first, as if he was afraid to break it. As he grew bolder he would suck hard onto it making her twitch and scream out in pleasure.

She would shudder slightly as he pulled her smalls to the side and hitched up her robes, they wouldn’t care that it was out in the open out for all of Hightown to see, It was late and the moment would be theirs…he bucked into his hand as he imagined his tip pressed so tantalizingly close to her entrance. She would moan that she needed him, needed him to fill her…he couldn’t imagine anymore…it had been such a long time since…he pumped furiously groaning loudly as he spilled all over his hand

He’d pause a moment to bite the inside of her thigh teasingly, bringing her to the edge just to stop and do it again. Then he’s slide two of his enormous fingers in her as he laved her with his quick-learning tongue. Aliea held her breath in her chest as she came shuddering around her still too tiny fingers. Riding out her pleasure she pressed her palm down hard on her clit, imagining it was his tongue instead giving her the sweet satisfaction.

He had to catch his breath…he laid on his bed… exhausted…Issac used the ridiculously small dress shirt to clean up his mess, he wouldn’t need it again anyway. He threw it on the floor, he’d toss it in the morning, as he began to let sleep take him he wondered what Aliea was thinking about, or even if she was still awake.  Her face was the last thing on his mind when slumber claimed him.

After a long moment of bliss she let her fingers slip out, still drenched with her wetness. Hopeful it was laundry day tomorrow she wiped her hands on the sheets and pulled up her still damp smalls. Drawing the pillow back into her embrace she muttered into it “Oh Issac, that was wonderful.” She pursed her lips and kissed the pillow top softly swearing that one day it would be Issac gracing her bed and holding  _her_  at night. He would never leave her like Anders had done so cruelly. Yes, one day he would be hers to keep…

 ---

Anonymous asked: Late that night Orana found a drunken doodle on a slip of paper in Hawke’s bedroom. The handwriting was shaky and a mess as was the spelling. It appeared to be addressed to a button and signed with a terrible picture of a flower with an arrow pointing at it that said “yellwor.” Being a dutiful servant Orana delivered it to Messere Button AKA Issac. It read: “I lovr your dopey fase.”

hey my button…my face isn’t dopey….is it?

  Another letter arrived later that day. ”Serrah Hawke, My Orana informed me of your receipt of a certain embarrassing piece of correspondence and that you were displeased with its contents. Issac darling, in my inebriated state I simply wished to codify my intense appreciation for your carefree grin, please don’t take offense. -Yours Truly Aliea”  

Aliea replied to your post:  _How do you still have nipples? Honestly running around Kirkwall getting into fights with the amount of crazies and wild animals you encounter without any armor or shirts…You’re either BAMF or touched in the head, I’m thinking it’s a combination of the two._  He wears shirts…given the right occasion. *giggle*   
  
For you…anything :D 

You said: Awww, I swear I have that exact same robe! X3 I think I prefer you in the Orlesian finery though. The robes hide too much of your chest.


	2. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd Date

An orelsian shirt tailor made to fit Issac’s impressive proportions showed up at his manor several days later. The note attached read: “Issac, I hope you don’t mind, but I had this made for you. As dashing as you looked in your other finery, considering the button mishap I thought a more well fitting shirt would do you better. I hope it is not too forward of me to expect that you might have use for it at another play or formal event in the future, perhaps with myself in attendance to admire you in it. Thanks again for the ticket and the flower. Yours hopefully, Aliea 

 Issac clutched the note in his hand, he gently lifted the Orlesian shirt from the box. It was blue, the same color blue Aliea’s robes were the night they had gone to the theater, the night that the dynamic had changed between them forever. He pulled at it slightly, the material was strong yet soft to the touch. He would prefer a suit of armor, or in reality go bare chested, but this seemed like it would suit him perfectly. …. A letter arrives delivered to Aliea “Dear Aliea, I love it! Its the first shirt I’ve had that I feel can keep up with me and not rip or tear ha! Well I would of course would like to pay you back for such a wonderful gift! How about dinner this evening, I shall take you to one of my favorite places! Yours (you don’t have to hope) Issac.

With a quickly written response Aliea had Bodahn send word to Issac post haste. “My Dearest Issac, I would love to dine with you this evening and I’m every so happy you liked the shirt. I know you aren’t big on wearing them or anything, but not everywhere appreciates and allows your…shirtlessness, I however..ah I’m rambling, please forgive me. Shall you pick me up half an hour before the dinner hour? Is there a dress code at this restaurant you have picked out? Yours Truly, Aliea”

 Issac excitedly read the reply, she wanted to go…of course she did…he still had been pacing in anticipation waiting for the reply…he grabbed a quill and scrawled on the back of the letter. “Dress casual, see you soon!” he paused for a moment before grimacing bitterly, “Make sure  **HE**  isn’t around” He couldn’t end it like that….not on such a sour note. “Bring an appetite.” There much better! “-Issac)

After receiving his note Aliea was a bit dismayed that Issac even mentioned Anders, but she tried to push the bad feeling away and get excited for her first “official” date with Issac. Luckily for her Anders had already been gone for hours and wouldn’t be back till well after dark. With Orana’s enthusiastic help she found the perfect “casual” outfit from her wardrobe and set out into high town to pick up a few accessories. She was so excited she skipped lunch, but she figured it would help with her appetite that way.

 Issac took the small pair of scissors and meticulously pruned his goatee, it had to be perfect, everything had to be perfect. He applied some gel he he had bought from an Antivan vendor to his hair and spent way too much time sculpting it into a perfect shape, he teased the front of his blonde locks until the hairs stood up in the spiky fashion he liked so much. He looked at the mirror and took a deep breath. He would wear the shirt and look damn good in it, he would be charming, he would sweep her off her feet! He gave himself a mental pep talk. He would not ruin everything if for some reason… ** _he_** … was present at her manor…or at least he’d try not too. With one final glance he turned to leave and make his way across Hightown.

Aliea had Orana painstakingly weave dozens of yellow flowers into her hair, a process that took almost two hours. Her hair was down with little braids every few inches giving the flowers something to be tucked into. For her attire she had chosen a lovely yellow sundress just the same shade as the flower Issac had given her and the flowers in her hair. It had taken a while to find some in the market that matched, but that were still small enough to lend themselves to hair decoration, but Aliea felt it was worth it. Orana so excited to see her Mistress happy again after being so crushed was more than willing to do all these little things to have her date go well.

Issac reached the door of Aliea’s manor…as much as he had been over it in his head, his heart still raced. What if she changed her mind, what if she didn’t like his hair, what if…what if…the shadow of the man crossed his mind…even so that was not  _his_ Anders, no  _his_  Anders had been smart enough to stay far, far from him…yet seeing that face…hearing that voice…the stink of bodies rent asunder during battle did not cause him the physical nausea of just the prospect of seeing…Anders…no.. no..he had to stop thinking about it. It was about him and Aliea tonight. Tonight and hopefully many more nights to follow. He shook his head, breathed and knocked on the door.

A cheerful Orana let him into the foyer and promised she would go and retrieve her young mistress. Aliea steeled herself to go down the stairs, her heart was pounding in her chest and butterflies had decided to do so many summersaults in her stomach she felt like she might faint. With a final check in the mirror she made her way down the stairs just able to see Issac standing there, but not quite looking her way. Her summer dress swooshed around her loudly, at least in her head as her delicate brown sandals smacked thunderclaps with each step. Why was she so nervous? This was Issac, her friend, her confidant. Maker they had already kissed, how could she still be so damn terrified.

 Issac kicked at the ground nervously waiting for Aliea. He thought he heard something and turned. His eyes grew wide, she…she was beautiful…not that she hadn’t been beautiful before…but Maker…he had said casual…not gorgeous! He suddenly felt inadequate in her presence. “G…g…good e…evening.” He managed to sputter out, trying to pick his jaw up off the floor.

Aliea gave him a wide smile. “Good evening Issac” she said half running up to him. She gave him a formal curtsey and said “you looked so handsome!” Reaching up she placed her hands just above his shoulders, wishing to give him a greeting kiss on his cheek, but unable to reach unassisted.

Issac paused for a minute still stunned by he beauty, he then hoisted her up so she could reach him. “You look amazing.” He whispered

With a timid blush Aliea looked away for a moment. “I…uh..thank you” she murmured before kissing him gently on the cheek. Now she found herself still in his arms and gazing into his eyes. It was a welcome relief to be staring into blue eyes instead of brown. With a silent breath she shook off the memory of gazing into honeyed brown eyes and caught her reflection in Issac’s pretty blue eyes. She hoped she hadn’t over done herself with the hair, but when she came up with the idea she felt like she had to try for him. Everything had to go perfect with him, she couldn’t bear to lose another piece of her heart.

He stood, rooted to the spot, Aliea in his arms, his cheek still tingled where her lips had gently touched. He felt lost in her gaze…His mind told him to put her down but his body seemed to be frozen in place.

“Shall I give you another?” Aliea asked with a laugh before kissing his opposite cheek. “I hear they do that in Orlais, it’s called the kiss of greeting to do both sides. And um, both people are supposed to do it you see…” she trailed off.

Issac blushed. “Oh, right…of course…I’m sorry…not very cultured I guess.” He kisses the right side of her face gently, then moves to the left. His lips linger a little longer than before…he does not want to pull away…

Her eyes flicker shut as his lips linger. “I didn’t mean to imply…” ‘Kiss him you dolt!’ her mind races. ‘No, you can’t Aliea’ she thinks They have dinner reservations, they are taking it slow, Anders could always show up….

 Issac’s mind finally breaks his body’s control…put her down…yes…that is what she should do. He slowly lowers Aliea to back to her feet. “Uh…yes…uh…I guess…we we should go then?” He has lowered her, yet his arms linger around her waist.

She nodded, but made no move to leave his tentative embrace, still in shock he wore the shirt she had commissioned for him. It really did fit him perfectly. Tight enough to show off his muscles, but loose enough that he wasn’t going to be shooting buttons off any time he moved the wrong way. Oh and the color, she had had her tailor use the same bolt from her robes, but she had no idea how much they would set off his eyes and hair. Oh how she loved the combination of blue and yellow.

 ”I uh….” Its like his tongue was glued to the bottom of his mouth…breathe….just breathe…he slowly lets his arms loose and they sink awkward and heavy to his side, missing the small frame he had been embracing. “We..should…you know…go then.” He attempts to smile, but he is sure it turns out more goofy looking than anything. “The place…to eat…yes?”

Aliea just laughed and said “yes, but I don’t know where we are going so you have to lead the way!” Maker she loved the way he was so open with everything. And the goofy grin…it would do her in one of these days. She smiled and offered him her hand.

 He took her hand eagerly and lead her out the door. They arrived at the restaurant nestled in a corner of Hightown. The smell of charred meats filled the air. Issac turns to her. “This place is the best!” He smiles wide. “They grill over open flames all sorts of different meats! And they have this neat system so the server knows when to bring more. They call it a Southern Antivan style grill…heh… I just call it the best restaurant ever!” His enthusiasm is genuine.

Delighted by his enthusiasm Aliea maintained a large grin on her face as they approached the hostess stand. The only thing bumming her out was the likelihood she’d have to let go of his hand. It was so thrilling to hold it as they walked there. Her small fingers enveloped and protected by his much larger ones. With a tiny laugh she thought about how accurate she was about their size in her thoughts the night before.

Issac keeps a grip on Aliea’s hand as they approach the hostess. “Reservation, two for Hawke.” He stifles a laugh thinking of the bizarre circumstances of how they met in the first place. The hostess motions them to follow her to a table in the back. He was glad that they honored his request for the best table in the house. They were the perfect distance to enjoy the lute player and not have their conversation drowned out. Also they were far enough away from other patrons to not be over heard. He lets go of her hand to pull a chair out from the table “Have a seat.” He grins again.

The other Hawke took the proffered seat carefully shifting her dress beneath her as she sat. The smell of charred red meat filled her nostrils, but it really did seem like a nice restaurant. She was sure that they’d have something she would eat, surely no place only served red meat or something silly like that. It wasn’t that she was a picky eater, just that she never cared for red meat, perhaps if they hadn’t spent so much time on the road as a child she’d of developed the palate for the chewy fare. Unfortunately for her new lot in Kirwall life she preferred white meat.

Issac took his own seat. he instantly grabbed the card next to their flatware. “You see when you want them to come by with the meat you turn the card to the green side, if you want them to skip over you you put it on the red side.” He kicked his feet excitedly like an over large child. “I love this place.” He reiterated.

She smiled somewhat nervously as she took her seat. “Issac…uh what exactly kind of meat do they serve here?” she said hoping for quail, game hens, or anything else except just read meat. All she could smell was the pungent bouquet of red meat and it had her on edge, she didn’t want to seem like a spoiled princess having a fit if they didn’t have what she wanted.

 ”Oh only the best, only the best all red and delicious, boar, stag, nug sausage…”  The waiter interrupted before he could continue to inquire about drinks. Issac wanted to look his best, and look classy for such a classy establishment. “Red wine please, what would you like Aliea?”

Like a stag frozen in a mage’s light spell Aliea was immobilized. She swallowed hard at the realization that there wouldn’t be a single thing she could stomach on the menu. “White?” she managed to squeak out.

 Issac watched as the waiter left to retrieve their beverages. “So, flip your card whenever you are ready.” He flipped his own to the green side eagerly awaiting the first grilled morsel to come by.

“Uhh…Issac do they serve any thing apart from the meat? Like erm appetizers or desserts mayhap?” Aliea asked hopefully. Her fingers were laced tightly in her lap thumbs nervously rubbing her palms.

 Issac furrowed his brow in thought…why would anyone want anything else? “Uh I, I don’t know…the meat is the main attraction. Its flame grilled to perfection!” A server moved towards the table carrying a large carving knife and a slab of beef. “Oh oh, here we go…this looks amazing, hurry turn the card or he’ll miss you!”

Biting her lip Aliea looked away as the first meat knife passed the table. “I’ll uh, just see what else comes up” she murmured. Normally she’d just grin and eat whatever was offered, but on an empty stomach she was not likely to be able to keep anything down, if it was so distasteful to her. Her stomach was doing flips just smelling all of the red meat as it was.

 Issac narrowed his eyes as the server sliced off a large hunk of meat onto his plate. “Are you sure?” What if she was afraid of looking like a pig…ladies worried about those kinds of things right… he hoped she wouldn’t ever feel the need to pick at a meal in front of him. “Would you like to try some of mine?” He cut a small piece and held the fork in offering.

Maker! she cursed in her head. “No no Issac, no thanks” she said hoping he’d drop it. The smell from the proffered fork making her feel even more ill. “So um.. tell me about your..childhood?” she ended weakly just desperate to change the subject.

He dropped the fork on the table. “My…my childhood?” He picked the fork back up putting the piece that had fallen to the table on the side of is plate. “I dunno…moved around…always staying one step ahead of Templars and the like…I didn’t talk to a lot of kids…didn’t want anyone to get close…” He wished he was more interesting…he mostly just played with his siblings out of fear that someone would discover his father, or Bethany. “It wasn’t very interesting.” He looked down at his plate…that was about it wasn’t it? He started to cut another piece and a small stream of blood oozed from slice.

The next server came by with a plate of wild boar ribs. Aliea might have been able to stand them if not for her already queasy stomach she thought again sadly. She kept her card turned decidedly on red and wished for an easy escape to her conundrum.

Issac licked his lips at the sight of the next dish. “Oh wow, these, these look amazing!” the server cut him a large slab. “A few more please.” He asked and the sever nodded cutting him another large slab of ribs. He had taken a large mouthful when he noticed Aliea’s empty plate. “Choo gunna eat sumfin.” He asked mouth stuffed full.

She smiled politely back at him. “Of course Issac, just waiting for that erm, special something to fill up on.” Nervously she brushed her hair back behind her ears. Aliea praised the maker as the waiter finally returned with their drinks. She downed the glass in one gulp and quietly asked for another.

Issac sipped his wine before grabbing another rib neglecting his fork completely. “You must have been thirsty… I don’t know what you are waiting on Aliea, you are missing some great stuff! The spice they put on these is just amazing. Its got some real heat to it you know? You don’t want to try just a little…you…you did save you appetite right?” He bit his lip starting to get a tad concerned.

The mage toyed with her empty wine glass a moment before saying “I uh…haven’t eaten all day actually” ‘Shit’, she thought. ‘Why’d you tell him that?’ With nothing in her stomach the glass of wine had gone straight to her head and clouded her thoughts just enough to not think before she spoke.

Issac frowned, the gears in is head finally turning. “Is something wrong?” Could she have gone here with Anders? Did he dredge up unpleasant memories? He understood just thinking about  ** _him_**  could curb even his own monstrous appetite.

“Of course not Issac, nothing’s wrong per-se. I’m so happy to be on a date with you!” she managed, now that she was focusing she could keep from completely ruining the date by telling him he picked the one place in Thedas were she couldn’t eat a bite without retching.

Issac raised an eyebrow…now he was confused…or she wasn’t telling him everything…he forgot that women had a tendency to do that with him…”What do you mean per-se?” He turned his card to the red side.

“Uh it’s an old tevinter saying, it means “in itself” she slowly explained. When the waiter approached with a bottle of wine she motioned for him to leave the bottle. She poured herself another glass and brought it to her lips slowly drinking it to avoid having to elaborate.

 Why were women so confusing…what was she even on about now? “I don’t think I understand…what’s the problem again?” He felt like he was missing something…well even more so than usual.

Aliea brought her hands to her face and sighed. Her mind starting to swim a bit more with the wine. There was no point in keeping at this, he would find out and it would be terrible. “It’s just that I well…when I was a little girl…and errr” she floundered looking over at him pleadingly to save her from embarrassing herself somehow.

Why was childhood coming back up? “When you were a little girl…” He repeated unsure where she was headed. He gulped down the remainder of his wine steeling himself for whatever she had to say.

“It’s just that I um…really dislike…red meat” she finally managed.

“Oh…” He sat frozen…idiot…idiot..you damn idiot..you never even asked her what she liked…. “I…I…” He avoided her eyes. “We can go…we can go somewhere else…” He cursed himself again…Maker…and there he was stuffing his damn face right in front of her.

“Oh no Issac, please finish your meal, it’s fine, it’s fine” she repeated tapping his forearm with her now clammy fingers. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and bent over a bit fighting a wave of nausea. Aliea tried to give him a smile, but it came out more as a grimace.

 

He couldn’t eat anymore if he tried. “No no, we’ll go somewhere else.” He motioned to the server to come by. “We’ll have to be leaving sooner than expected, I’ll just pay now.” He digs in his pockets and pulls out a few gold pieces. “this should cover it.”

“Oh Issac” she cried out as she buried her face into her hands in shame. “There I go ruining everything again,” Aliea confessed fighting back the tears that came so easily when things went wrong with Issac. She had an urge to rip out all of the flowers and run home sobbing. Instead she let her head sink to the table, a sudden dizziness making the urge to stand fly out the window. 

Issac put his hand on her arm. “No its my fault…I’m sorry…” he handed the sever the gold. “Look its fine it’s all paid for…come on where would you like to go? Anywhere…just tell me what you want?” he shook her arm slightly.

 ”Really Issac I don’t wish to trouble you” she pleaded with a tiny slur. Just then it dawned on her she had managed to finish the whole bottle of wine while watching him eat. ‘Perfect’ she thought, getting trashed on top of being a whiny baby about the restaurant were both the most classy things she could do. “Just anything that’s not red meat” she said pitifully.

Issac stood up from the table and extended his hand hoping she’d take it. “No I want you to pick, since my choice wasn’t that great of an idea.” He forced a smile. “Its no trouble I promise.”

Blinking overmuch Aliea took his hand gladly. “How about some cake?” she said with a giggle. “My favorite uh…cake place is near here” she exclaimed happily. With warm cheeks and a joyful heart she stared at Issac in the finery she had picked out. He looked so dashing…

Issac let out a breath, good, she wasn’t still upset, he could fix this, and even though he was an idiot…he could fix this. “Cake sounds great! Lead the way then!”

Emboldened by the wine Aliea slipped her arm around his waist taking a moment to inhale his scent deeply. It was a manly scent, one of hard physical labor and toil. She was relieved not to smell a hint of elfroot or lyrium.

Issac had not expected her to slip her had around his waist. He was a bit confused…had she not just been upset…no he noticed no hint of the former distress on her face. Women were very very confusing, but he was not going to complain about the increased physical contact. He put his own arm around her and gave a quick squeeze.

Humming happily Aliea led Issac to the nearby bakery. It was hard for her to disentangle herself from him once they got there, but she was rather starving at the moment. She ran to the display case as amused by pasty as one can be when drunk. “Oh Issac I think I could eat every single thing!” she laughed.

 Issac was relieved that Aliea seemed so happy. “One of everything, I think your eyes are too big for you stomach right now.” He ginned, “But do order what ever you want.” He took a look around the bakery, if he wasn’t partially full from the last establishment, he’d want one of everything too.

She bit her nail in thought pondering what to get. “I shall eat….” she giggled again. “The dark chocolate and raspberry torte, it is my favorite!” she yelled much to loud. Jumping up she wobbled just a bit before catching herself and walking back over to Issac. “What shall you have Issac?” she crowed.

 Issac watched her wobble a bit and when she came back towards him he put his arm around her. It was meant as a genuine sign of affection…and well concern…did she drink that whole bottle? “Hmm I’m not that big on sweets…do you have any suggestions?” He should just pick something so they could hurry up and eat…something besides wine in her belly would do her a world of good.

“Hmmm” she muttered. “They have savory pies? With meat? Is that what you want?” Aliea questioned. She let her fingers run along his arm enjoying the feel of hard muscle. Oh the things she wanted to do to him. Why wasn’t she doing those things? She swore there was a good reason, but she just couldn’t remember.

 Issac felt Aliea’s fingers stroke his arm, he bit his lip. “Uh…its fine..I’ll just have whatever your having then…” He couldn’t say he didn’t like the attention, but for the sake of saving himself from embarrassment…he didn’t want to like it too much. “Two…raspberry dark chocolate things.” The man behind the counter gave him a curious look, and handed him the tortes. “Shall we have a seat then?”

Aliea led him by the hand into a booth as they waited for the tortes. Feeling woozier by the second she firmly planted herself next to Issac in the booth. They were the only ones in the store and it was nice and quiet so she boldly slipped a hand around him once again, this time toying with the waist of his pants. Aliea felt silly for waiting so long to make a move on the gorgeous man. Thank the Maker for the wine letting her do what she truly wished.

Andraste’s tits! Was she….yes she was. Issac grew ever more uncomfortable with Aliea’s increased physical attention. He shifted a little in his seat, trying to delicately inch away. She was drunk, he told himself, she was drunk, and he was a gentleman. “Aliea…um…how do you like the pastry?” He hoped it would distract her for now.

Aliea blinked in surprise, not having even noticed the tortes were on the table in front of them. Reluctantly she pulled her hand from his waist and took her fork. Quickly she slid it into the chocolate cake and started to devour it. She couldn’t help but make a little noise as she ate since she was so very hungry and drunk.

Issac sighed in relief. Not that he didn’t want her to touch him…no..he’d like that very much…but in the state she was in… He took a small bite…it was pretty good he’d have to admit. He watched Aliea devour her own. “I can get you another if you wish?”

Shaking her head she set down her fork on her now empty plate. “No no Issac this was perfect” she said head already a teeny bit clearer. She still felt the urge to mount him, but she had the sense now not to do it in the middle of a bakery!

Issac smiled pushing his half eaten cake aside. “Perhaps I should walk you home then. I don’t want to make anymore of a mess out of the night than I already have.” he gave a nervous chuckle.

“But you didn’t finish” she whined for a moment. “Fine fine” she hopped up grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door. “Race you there?” she said before cackling and running into the street.

Shit…Aliea was racing ahead of him…shit…what if she fell and hurt herself? “Aliea, wait up please!” He didn’t even know if she heard him or not as she sped off. He followed as fast as he could behind, the remnants of his last meal sloshing about in his gut.

The mage was surpassingly agile in her drunken state, but it really just wasn’t that far to run. In a few minutes she was out of breath and panting on her doorstep. Some of the flowers had fallen out of her hair and were arranged around her in random array of yellow petals where she sat.

Issac huffed from behind, as he finally caught up to her. “I…I…guess you won then.” he caught his breath and grinned, relived she hadn’t fallen. “Oh some of the flowers fell out of your hair.” He leaned over to gather a few in his arms and handed them too her.

“Do I get to pick my prize?” she asked with a hint of something devious in her voice. Taking the flowers she stood up and tucked one beneath each of his ears. “You’re so pretty” she chuckled. Her face was red a mix of inebriation and flush from running, giving her a ruddy look as she smiled at him.

Pretty? “I guess since you won you get to…” He looked down and kicked at the ground nervously. “You, you wouldn’t want me to walk you inside would you…feeling tired any?” Yes change the subject…good things will come in time…when she’s sober…Oh Maker he wished she was sober now… His face was a very pronounced shade of red.

“I haven’t named my prize yet dear sir,” she said deviously. Grabbing the handle she turned the knob and let them both inside. Leading him by the hand she brought him into her study and motioned for him to sit on the couch. She wasn’t about to let his height take her prize away. “As a prize I request one kiss” she whispered, or she thought she whispered.

Issac sat timidly beside her…a kiss that would be innocent enough…maybe. “Sure, a kiss it is then.” He leaned towards Aliea until their lips met. He pulled away quickly. “And there you go, one kiss as requested.”

Aliea frowned at him. “That’s not what I meant” she spat out, slurring too much to sound angry. She got to her feet and walked in front of him. In one fell swoop she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his head pulling him into a deep kiss.

 He wanted to pull her off…no that was a lie…he didn’t to pull her off…what he wanted to do was throw her down on the soft cushions…slide her dress past her shoulders…no he had to stop thinking like that…He returned the kiss swiping his tongue across hers… a happy medium then. His hands wrapped around to gently caress the small of her back…she really shouldn’t be on top of him like this…but Aliea was so persistent. Issac silently prayed she wouldn’t notice, or at least polity ignore his increasing erection.

Hungrily she deepened the kiss needing more. Inching closer she slid forward on his lap. Her one clear thought was ‘don’t miss your chance Aliea.’ Slowly she got close enough to him that she could almost grind right on his tented trousers. Loosening a hand around his head she slid it down and grabbed him gingerly through his pants.

 ”Ah..Aliea…” He couldn’t help the words coming out sounding like a moan. It had been so long…and he did really like her…”Aliea….” His body betrayed him as he bucked slightly against her grip…no he was sober and she wasn’t…it wasn’t right to let her do this…”You…you don’t have to do this…we…ah…we can just kiss.”

“But I want you Issac” she mumbled. “Don’t you want me?”  she asked pulling away from his kisses. Using her palm she rubbed him lightly through the thin material reveling in the hardness underneath.

He shuddered…he felt arousal course through him, every nerve on fire. “I do..I do want..” He closed his eyes… he had to stop this before it could go any further. “I do want you..but not like this.” He finally managed to spit out.

Hurt and confusion crossed her face, what was she doing wrong? Perhaps she was just not very good at…this sort of thing she thought. “I dressed as pretty as I could Issac, this is the best I can do” she said through clenched teeth. She felt a sob building up in her chest with her head swimming and vision was blurry. In her mind his rejection was based on not wanting her ‘like this’ as if it meant how she looked and acted. Her drunkenness being the reason never crossed her illogical mind.

Shit……………That look on her face…an uncomfortable knot formed in his stomach. “No that’s not what I meant. You are beautiful, you looked absolutely stunning tonight…” Think dammit think…”I meant to say…I…uh.” You can save this idiot think of something! “I meant was…I..its not you its me.”

The cliche struck her like a bolt of lightning, causing all the color to drain our of her face. Her fiery libido cooled instantly. If she had thought she’d made a fool of herself the other night Maker was she wrong. Heartbreak had a surprising sobering effect on the girl as she calmly crawled out of his lap.

 ”Aliea?” Issac gulped. Wrong choice of words…very wrong…”I’m sorry. I just…” He didn’t know what else to say. He sat frozen on the couch hoping she would say something.

Closing her eyes she focused on what she had to do. Her mouth dropped open to talk, but she shut it after a moment. “I’m sorry, just go” she made herself say finally. “Clearly I thought you liked me, and I was wrong” she finished bitterly.

 Issac narrowed his gaze. “Like you? Of course I like you!” He couldn’t believe after everything she’d say that! He clenched his fist, nails digging into the flesh of his palm. “Just because I don’t want to…” Don’t say it don’t say it. “fuck you right now, that makes me not like you?! Maker I’m trying to be a bloody gentleman!” He rose and took several long strides towards the door, trying too avoid saying anything else out of anger.

Before Issac reached the door he ran into Anders, Aliea’s Anders. He gave him a little smirk before remarking “I knew you’d blow it, but I thought you’d of lasted a little longer than this” Back in the study Aliea fell to her knees laying her head on the couch and sobbing.

He hadn’t expected it…that face…that voice…It was a blind instinctual reaction, he threw himself at Anders, her Anders, but like it mattered…all he could see was the same face..hear the same voice..and feel the same rage well up in his heart. 

Annoyed Anders jumped back out of the warrior’s charge. “Piss off” he grunted. As he moved back Aliea’s cries were easily heard by them both. Anders shrugged and said “shouldn’t you attend to her wailing? Unless I should assume you caused it.” Since his meeting with the Other Anders he had become rather cruel and indifferent, much to much like Vengeance.

Issac did not respond to Aliea’s Anders taunts verbally, he instead threw a punch directly at the apostate’s face. This is what he had been wanting to do ever since that day, that blighted day…

The noise from Issac’s savage punch knocking Anders out cold roused Aliea from her drunken pity party. She raced into the room to find Anders with a broken nose and Issac standing over him. “Really Issac? Hurting me isn’t enough? You have to knock out my… well someone in my house?” she yelled angrily.

“What do you even care! I thought you were supposed to be trying to get over him, and here you are letting him basically live with you!” In his fury he kicked the prone man sharply in the ribs. “You don’t care what he did to you, to me?”

“You think I like it? You think it doesn’t rip my heart out to see him?” she cried out. She walked over to Issac, putting herself between him and the fallen healer. “He stays here because as angry as I am with him, I won’t feed him to the Templars. Not like you!” she sneered. “And what do you care if I am over him or not, you said you didn’t like me! And don’t deny it, everyone knows “It’s not you it’s me” is code for I don’t like your stupid face” her slurring a bit more evident in her long sentences.

He looks at her coldly. “You’d defend him.” His nostrils flare. “I like you, a great deal in fact.” Issac looks at Anders and then back to Aliea. “If you want to go back to him so badly so be it.” He turns and storms towards the door.

“I DON’T WANT HIM” she screamed loud enough to wake the dead. “I want you” she cried out sadly. Still to drunk too think clearly she ran to him eyes full of tears. She’d do anything to undo this fight, Maker she’d do anything at all.  

He shouldn’t be around her anymore…not when he’s like this. “Go back Aliea. Put some ice on that bastard’s face. Then, then just go to bed.” Issac finally had a moment of clarity, what had he done…and in front of her…he wasn’t a gentleman, he was some kind of animal.

Her tears fell wetting the front of her dress. “Please don’t make me” she begged. “I cannot bear the thought that I’d ruined both of our dates” she admitted. “Im so dizzy” she breathed out wobbling on her feet.

 ”Aliea?” His anger dissipating, and replaced by concern. “Here…” He grabbed her shoulders to steady her. “You need to rest.” Issac sighed. He wanted more than anything to just leave this mess behind and drink himself into oblivion at the Hanged Man, but he couldn’t leave her like this…not to mention that this was all partially his own damn fault.

“Will you take me to bed?” she asked softly. Looking up at him sadly she tried to blink away the tears. He was such a sweet man. Always trying to help her, always the gentleman. Issac meant well taking her to his favorite restaurant, who’d of guess it would of turned into this…

 ”Yes…I’ll take you.” He scooped her up in his arms hoping that’s what she meant. It would be the quickest way to get her up to her room anyway, and he wanted nothing more than this night to be over as soon as possible.

She murmured happily as he carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. The world was spinning, but in the good way. She rubbed her face into his shirt once again enjoying his scent. After he set her on the bed she struggled to get under the covers, but once she was settled she grabbed his hand afraid he’d leave. “Please don’t go” she begged. “Not yet.”

Issac looks down at the small hand in his. “I won’t go…but…but what about the uh… _mess_ …I left down stairs?” He refered to  Anders probably still knocked out cold.

She laughed “Leave him, it probably serves him right, I bet he was being all smarmy.” Her hands climbed up his hand to hold onto his forearm. “I need you here, he’ll be fine” she guessed. “I need us to be okay” she whispered.

 ”I don’t deserve someone like you.” He stroked her hair with his free hand. He leaned in and delivered a chaste kiss softly to her lips, hoping that the action could speak louder than any words he could string together.

“Don’t say that, I’m the one who got drunk and groped you. I just can’t remember why I thought it was a good idea. Seems obvious now…” she confessed. She leaned into his fingers stroking her hair, her lips ablaze from the wonderful kiss, since it meant he still did like her. “I must not have been able to resist you…,but thank you, I’d not like to have been saying I couldn’t remember about our first time” she blushed “I mean…if we…”

He blushed. “Yeah…if…you…know…” Issac shifted uncomfortably on the bed. “Oh!” He changed the subject quickly, and pulled one of the few flowers left out of her hair. “We should take the rest of these out before you sleep.” It would be a shame though, they had looked so pretty in her hair.

Aliea missed his abrupt subject change and nodded. “It’d be easier if I lay my head down” she said before she set her head gently on his knee.  Before he could get three flowers out she was already asleep.

 Issac noticed her breathing slow. “Aliea?” He took her silence to mean she had fallen asleep. He went about gently taking the rest of the flowers out of her hair and leaned her back so her head was resting on a pillow. He kissed her forehead and exited the room, hoping that Anders was still out cold, or had enough sense to stay out of his way this time.

The house was empty and quiet as Issac left, Orana hiding away until he left. She checked up on Aliea several times that night, once having to drag her back to bed after she’d attempted to write Issac a letter. She’d deliver it first thing, not that she understood what Aliea meant in the badly written note.

 Issac drug himself up the steps of his estate. Had never felt so emotionally and physically drained at the same time. He wanted to sleep..but there was one thing he had to do…He took a scrap of parchment from his desk and began to pen an apology. “To my dear Aliea…” He racked his brain for the right words… “I am sorry about last night…I still would like to see you again…if you’d still have me. I would totally understand if you wouldn’t. Yours, Issac.” He’d have Bodhan deliver it first thing in the morning. Issac made his way to his large empty bed and collapsed, not even bothering to take off his dress clothes.

In the morning Aliea penned a note and had the slightly exhausted Orana deliver it. “Issac, Thank you so much for the evening. I know it didn’t go as planned, though that appears to be our ‘thing’. That last thing I remember is your kiss and for that I have no complaints. If you’d risk another adventure with me I’d like to go out to the ocean and spend a day at the beach. Swimming, walking on the beach, and collecting sea shells should be harmless enough! I hope you’ll indulge me, I’ve never been! And Issac, I really really really like you. Yours Truly, Aliea”

\---

Anonymous asked: Late that night Orana found a drunken doodle on a slip of paper in Hawke’s bedroom. The handwriting was shaky and a mess as was the spelling. It appeared to be addressed to a button and signed with a terrible picture of a flower with an arrow pointing at it that said “yellwor.” Being a dutiful servant Orana delivered it to Messere Button AKA Issac. It read: “I lovr your dopey fase.”

hey my button…my face isn’t dopey….is it?

  Another letter arrived later that day. ”Serrah Hawke, My Orana informed me of your receipt of a certain embarrassing piece of correspondence and that you were displeased with its contents. Issac darling, in my inebriated state I simply wished to codify my intense appreciation for your carefree grin, please don’t take offense. -Yours Truly Aliea”

normanee replied to your post:  _How do you still have nipples? Honestly running around Kirkwall getting into fights with the amount of crazies and wild animals you encounter without any armor or shirts…You’re either BAMF or touched in the head, I’m thinking it’s a combination of the two._  He wears shirts…given the right occasion. *giggle* 

  
For you…anything :D 

You said: Awww, I swear I have that exact same robe! X3 I think I prefer you in the Orlesian finery though. The robes hide too much of your chest.


	3. Third Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Date

Issac was surprised to find an invitation for an outing with Aliea so soon after…after…that disaster the night before. He considered the invitation, the beach? He’d only gone to the more rocky parts of the Wounded Coast and that was on his first ‘date’ with… Issac groaned…he didn’t want Anders creeping into is mind, not when he wanted to think only of Aliea. “Aliea, I’d love to go to the beach! Just name the time! Yours, Issac…ps, I really like you too” He smiled, and beckoned Orana to send his message to Aliea.

Aliea squealed with delight when she got Issac’s acceptance letter. She quickly penned a response. “Dearest Issac, I’m overjoyed that you have agreed. Some business has come up so I cannot devote a whole day to the beach right now, but how about in a weeks time I’ll meet you at your estate since it is closest to the gate near the wounded coast at noon. I’ll bring lunch and beach supplies. I cannot wait to see you again. Yours Truly, Aliea”

 He read the letter over and over…”Some business has come up…” What kind of business? Why didn’t she let him know…stop being paranoid you idiot! What if she was spending time with… _him_ …a vision of Aliea over her Anders cleaning the blood off his face saying “Oh that brute, I can’t believe he did that to you!” Damn it she isn’t doing that she said she liked you! He tried to push those thoughts out of his head…how long would it be before he could ever really trust again… He picked up the quill. “My dear Aliea, I’ll look forward to it everyday! Yours, Issac.”

Aliea was swamped with nonsense work of no import for the next few days. One day however, she did spend a long amount of time having a sunning suit commissioned on a rush order. The swimming itself would be nude, as was the custom, but there was a new fashion of pretty smalls-like sunning suits for the time on the sand. After a few days of not talking to Issac she began to miss him a little so she baked some more of her muffins and delivered them to him early one morning, with a short note “Issac, Just a little something to remember me by, Yours, Aliea”

 When Issac read the note from Aliea his heart skipped a beat. She was thinking about him…and well she had made him those fantastic muffins again! He looked forward to seeing her again…and being able to be shirtless again…he feared his skin had gotten paler over the course of the last couple of days. He sent Aliea a note of thanks, and added that he couldn’t wait to see her again. He asked Orana to deliver it and gave her a few coins to purchase some nice flowers on her way. He hoped Aliea would like them.

When Issac’s Orana brought her the bouquet of yellow lilies she almost cried in the street. She put them in the nicest vase she had and used a bit of healing magic to keep them fresh all the way until the day of the trip. She pulled one out and tucked it behind her ear, leaving her hair all the way down for once. Gathering the slightly heavy sack she made her way to Issac’s estate. She knocked on his door waiting in her pale green slip dress, the sunning smalls hidden underneath.

Issac opened the large wooden door. As soon as he saw her a toothy grin crossed his face. “You…You…uh…wow!” He stared at her…then realizing it was rude he extended his hand. “I can carry that for you.”

With a small smile she let him take the heavy satchel. “Do you have everything you need?” she asked quietly. Her memory of how they left it exactly still fuzzy, she wasn’t sure how awkward it was supposed to feel.

 ”What else do I need?” He shrugged. She had brought all they needed, and he brought…well…pants and shoes…that was all he needed, or at least he thought.

“Uh…nothing I guess” Aliea said feeling shy suddenly. She’d brought towels for them both so what else would he need? ‘Silly girl’. She shook it off. “Shall we?” she mumbled hands nervously toying with her slip-dress.

“Of course.” He replied sensing her change in demeanor. He slung the satchel easily over his back. She carried this all the way…he would make a point to carry it the rest of the day! “Do you have a spot picked out Aliea?” Issac asked as he offered her his hand.

Relieved she took his hand making a point to draw her fingertips over his palms slowly before intertwining her fingers in his. Squeezing it tightly for a moment she tugged him in the direction of the beach.

 Issac enjoyed the feeling of the smaller hand in his own. It seemed liked she was as eager as he to leave the events of several nights ago behind them. Hopefully she wouldn’t even talk about it…but then again… she might. Just the thought of it gave him a headache. He had let his anger get the best of him and she…well he’d try to make sure the next time she drank it would not on an empty stomach. Aliea led the way and soon the city of Kirkwall was behind them, and the coast loomed ahead.

The mage shivered a bit in windy air and squeezed his hand comfortingly. When the sun finally peeped out from behind the clouds it warmed her up and she let out a sight of relief. How terrible it would be if were cold! They made it to a sandy piece of beach and she took the pack from Issac. “Thank you Issac” she said before pulling out the towels and spreading them out on the sand. The smell of salt and the sound of seagulls filled the air. “Sandwich?” Aliea said offering a roast boar sandwich, having noted his preference for all meat red.

Issac took the sandwich and smiled…mmmmm…roast boar….his mouth was wet with anticipation. He wanted to thank her for remembering what he liked…but he didn’t want to broach the topic of the catastrophic date… “Looks amazing, thanks Aliea!” He took a bite that encompassed almost half the sandwich. “thff iff…” He swallowed, “I mean this is great!. What are you having?” He asked before taking another bite.

She managed an honest if not a little disappointed smile. She thought he’d be more happy for the red meat, but she didn’t want to pry. “Oh I’m having some pheasant and cheese” she responded happily. Then she pulled out a second sandwich for Issac having known his large appetite. “Water skin?” she offered taking a draught herself.

He took the other sandwich happily. “Yours sounds good too.” He took the water skin Aliea offered and took a large gulp. “Its really nice being away from Kirkwall, away from how crowded it can get. Its quite peaceful out here.” He placed the water skin back the the satchel and started eating the second sandwich.

“There’s one more if you get hungry again” she said shyly. “And yes I like it, Orana is a wonderful cook.” Done eating she took a seat on the towel playing with the ends of her slip-dress. “I suppose it’s that time, don’t you think?” she said with a slight blush. “I’m going to take this off, so don’t be surprised all right?”

He nearly choked on the last bit of his sandwich…she was going too…Maker she had to wearing something underneath. “Sh…sure…uh…do you want me to turn away?” Issac asked nervously avoiding Aliea’s eyes.

“Oh Maker! No I’m not going to be naked! This is just something to wear on the beach. It’s this new fashion from Orlais I think.” Her cheeks burned at the thought of them being naked so soon in the future, but it would be in the water and they wouldn’t be able to see. she reminded herself. Slowly she slipped the green slip up. It slid up her thighs slowly revealing the paler flesh. As it came up near her hips the bottom of her sunning suit began to peek out. Yellow ruffles with white dots encircled her waist as smalls would have.

 Issac bit his lip…this was some kind of slow torture…his cheeks burned as the green slip revealed more and more of Aliea’s flesh. He didn’t want to stare…but he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He felt the blood rush to his groin. “I wish you’d just calm down for once damn it!” He cursed internally. This was not what he needed.

The dress pulled up over her stomach and chest revealing the same ruffled fabric around her breasts. She set the dress aside and sat up on her knees displaying the suit shyly. “So what do you think?” she asked timidly cheeks still a dark shade of pink.

 ”Its…” Words were stuck in his throat. “Its…” he couldn’t take his eyes of of her. “You…you look…very pretty.” He managed to say finally. A nervous feeling churned in his gut, he hoped it was the right thing to say.

Biting her lower lip nervously she thanked him. She got up to her feet and asked “Would you like to walk the beach a bit before we..swim?” She was hoping to delay the inevitable parting of all their clothes.

 ”Yeah…uh that that sounds good.” He hesitated, then rose slowly still trying to hide his more physical response to what she was wearing. He removed his heavy boots one by one and laid them buy the satchel. “Don’t want to get sand all in them, most uncomfortable.” He flashed a grin. “Shall we then?”

Aliea slipped off her sandals and led him to the beach. From afar it looked pretty and white, but as they got closer she noticed lots of sharp rocks and pieces of shells she had to sometimes stumble to avoid.

Issac grimaced as a rock dug painfully into his foot. “Its getting a little rough…” He said more to himself than too Aliea. He didn’t want to ruin anything else. This was her idea, and he didn’t want it to turn out like his last date idea.

“Strange, I always thought beaches were pristine and clean all the time” she murmured watching her feet carefully to avoid the sharpest shells. Aliea squeezed his hand tightly “I’m really happy you came…” she started shyly.

 ”Oh I wouldn’t dare miss a chance to be…….ANDRASTE’S FLAMING ASSHOLE!” A jagged rock was lodged a few centimeters into his foot. Issac shifted his balance and held up the injured foot.

Issac moved to sit on a nearby large rock, holding his foot gingerly. “Its fine, its fine…I….” His eyes grew wide and he howled in pain. “AHHH WHAT IN THE BLOODY VOID!”  He jolted up and attempted to see what was causing the sharp pinch to his hindquarters. 

Aliea jumped back in surprise. “What’s wrong Issac? Oh maker!!!” as she noticed the blood dripping into the sand. “Here, sit down I’ll pull it out and heal it” she exclaimed worriedly.

A large crab had a fleshy piece of Issac’s ass in its claw. With a hand over her face half in fear of the crab and half in modesty of grabbing him she reached out somewhat blindly to disentangle the crab from Issac. She was able to pull it off, but it ripped Issac’s trousers and left a deep red bruise on his flank. As soon as she cleared his arse Aliea tossed the crab as far away from them as she could.  

 ”SHIT…” Issac rubbed his bruised arse. “What… was that?” He winched at both wounds, unsure which one to pay the most attention too. “That really hurt.” Great and now his pants were ripped and half of his ass was hanging in the breeze.

“Just let me ermmm I’m going to have to touch you for a moment” she said warning him before she cupped his arse murmuring healing words as she let the restorative magic knit together the ruptured blood vessels and leave his ass pert and unblemished hanging out in the wind.

 Issac blushed as  the small hand touched his bare flesh. If he wasn’t in so much pain he would have probably responded in a way more embarrassing fashion. He felt his flesh being repaired as the warming healing waves came forth from Aliea’s hand. “Um…thanks…and the foot..please.” Is all he could manage to say… how he wanted to die from embarrassment.

“Yes, of course” she said sheepishly as he proffered the foot, not wishing to be bitten again. Aliea firmly grabbed Issac’s foot and the stone and slowly pulled it free. She dropped the stone on the sand and ran her fingers along the wound letting the wound sew itself back together. Once it was healed she rubbed a few gentle circles before releasing it to allow him to stand. “Perhaps we should just go get into the water?”

 The water…well anything would be better than this. “Sure we can get in the water..” He stood testing the newly healed foot. “It didn’t take that much out of you, the healing…do you need to rest before?”

“Oh I’m fine, lets just get back to the towels and put up our clothes” she said with a smile. Then, finally it dawned on her and her face dropped to the sand. They were going to get naked in front of each other. For the first time. As her date idea. She stayed in her crouch suddenly frozen in fear and shame.

“Put up our clothes? And put on what?” Issac wondered…until…oh…oh…she couldn’t mean…but he saw Aliea’s cheeks turn red…yes… she did mean…that…

Without looking up at him she rose to her feet and walked him slowly back to their stuff. Her face was hot and her throat dry. Stopping at the towels she turned her back to him. They were both adults, they could do this. “So, turn away from me and take off your clothes and set them on the towel, once we’re both ready we’ll walk together into the water, just look straight ahead, no peeking” she explained slowly as if to reassure herself.

 Issac didn’t know if he could…if he’d be comfortable with…He turned away. “You aren’t looking right?” He took a deep breath and started to mess clumsily with his belt buckle. He could do this…They would be in the water in no time…he just didn’t have to look for a few seconds…that’s all.

Sounding braver than she felt Aliea told him “C’mon Issac I’m not going to peek, but what else are we to do? This fabric would shred in water and your trousers would just weigh you down, it’s not as if we’ve never gone swimming before right?” Shimmying out of her bottoms and pulling the top over she dropped in on the towel then reached out blindly with her hand finding his. “Just walk straight to the water” she reminded.

As he pulled the breeches, and then his smalls, he felt a hand reach for his. Maker he wanted to look…he wanted to look so badly. “Ok so eyes straight ahead right…then on to the water…” There was a lump in his throat that wouldn’t go away..

Gripping his hand like a life line Aliea started walking towards the water.  In the corner of her eye she made out his taut stomach. Oh Maker she’d almost seen….She closed her eyes and hope Issac could get them to the water, she wasn’t sure she could resist looking any longer. Those large muscles called to her like a siren, how much she wanted to admire him. The little glimpse of glutes had just fueled her curiosity.

 Issac held his head up and looked straight ahead…he would blow it, if she accidentally caught him looking…Beside it could be easier to catch a glimpse in the water…no…stop thinking like…it was no use, she was next to him, walking down to the water…naked…how could he not think about it. He wondered what her breast looked like without the hindrance of a breast-band, or the shape of her ass outside of the robes or dresses she usually wore…

As her eyes were still closed as the hit the water she was shocked when the salty water hit her toes. It was cold. So cold it burned at first. “Oh Maker” she let out loudly. She clutched Issac’s hand tightly and urger him farther. They had to get deeper in the water, had to so they could look at one another again. Surely the water would feel better after a few moments.

 ”Its….its a little cold…” He laughed, trying to ease the tension…it would get better…he hoped…they continued deeper and deeper…until the water hit…Maker indeed the water was cold! His balls jumped hugging close to his body…He hoped she was not peeking…he was defiantly not at his most impressive right now…

As the water lapped at her chest, almost deep enough, but not quite she hissed through her teeth. Her nipples hardened in the cool water and Aliea prayed Issac wouldn’t peak. Just a few more steps and they could stop. Almost there…

 The water came almost to the midpoint of his chest. “Is…is it deep enough for you yet?” He asked not wanting to risk a glance. He actually started shivering, teeth rattling.

“Yyyyes yesss” she said spinning around to see him. The water coming up the tops of her breasts. Trickles of water that had splashed were dripping down his toned chest.  Without realizing it she let out a needy moan just from looking at him. Immediately she looked away embarrassed.

Issac bit his lip the sound of her moan. Did she really like the way he looked that much…or was it something else and he was totally misinterpreting the noise. “So uh yeah…we’re in the water now…” Naked and freezing he wanted to add.

She smiled at him and nodded. “It’s pretty out here don’t you think?” she asked. Still freezing she rubbed her arms in the cold water. “Ever swum in in ocean before?” she asked trying not to get a good look beneath the water, though it was quite clear….

“Yeah it is nice….I never really swam in the ocean before…I walked along the coast….farther down…with…I mean just a long while back.”  He looked away…stupid…you shouldn’t have said anything!

She raised an eyebrow, but didn’t press. Still shivering the water as the waves began to raise up bobbing them both lightly in the water. For a moment, just a fraction of a second Aliea could see everything and her eyes opened widely.

Issac noticed how her eyes lingered…there…shit…no no its cold and not well its usual size…he quickly turned to face the opposite direction…great now how could he ever catch a glimpse of her, if he was worried about…her looking…why did he agree to this again?

“Issac” she called swimming around in front of him. “Don’t turn away from me” she said sadly. The water was getting a little better…or she was just numbing to the cold. She pulled up her arms to hide her rock-hard nipples and treaded water to make heat for herself.

 ”I uhhh……” He gave a forced grin. “I’m sorry, this is just a bit….” He struggled with the right words. “hard for me…being all…exposed like this.” Issac’s cheeks went scarlet.

Aliea’s burned back in response. “I know, I guess I didn’t think this through too well. The ocean just sounded so fun and when you are a kid swimming naked doesn’t matter because you see your siblings naked all the time…” she admitted. “But hey, I’m naked too you know, and my parts are easier to see” she said with a laugh referring to her breasts, much higher than his groin.

 ”I haven’t looked!” He said hurriedly, as if accused. “I mean.” He stopped and groaned. “Aliea I’m going to quit talking now.” He sighed and then looked into her eyes. “I’m going to quit talking and enjoy myself.” It would be worth it for her to attempt to over come his embarrassment. Issac gave a small shake to loosen up, and started to swim in genuine making a circle around her.

“I know something we can do that isn’t talking” she said with a devious lilt to her voice. She swam to him, using her buoyancy she could reach him without his assistance. She reached up and grabbed his cheeks leaning forward to kiss him on the lips, pausing a moment, leaving him the option to back out.

 Issac’s eyes went wide…he had not expected the sudden turn in events..but they were not unwelcome. He was so uncomfortable with making any moves on her…when Aliea made them it was a welcome surprise…that was when she made them sober. She was so close…he ventured to wrap an arm around her  without pulling their chests close enough to touch.

It was so exciting to kiss him, especially here in the middle of the ocean nude as the day they were born. She let her mouth open and deepen the kiss, using her arms to carefully maintain a respectful distance from his nude form.

He couldn’t help it, she was kissing him, they were naked, his arm was around her…and his hand started trailing down the small of her back, creeping lower and lower until it rested just above the swell of her ass.

She pulled back for a moment. “I have an idea” she said excitedly before conjuring the same warming spell she used to heat her bath water. Waves of heat surrounded them warming their chilled bodies. For a moment she just stared at him, his handsome face, that dopey grin.

 ”Oh!” he felt the water heat around him, a very very welcome change. he pulled her slightly closer, still not touching, his hand moving just a little lower. “That, that was a very good idea dear.”

She grinned at his forwardness and made no move to stop him. “Thank you” she said before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek, then again a  bit closer to his ear. One hand holding onto his jaw the other slipping back into his hair.

 She did it, she shouldn’t have…or…maybe this is how things went… but the nip at his ear sent a rush to his very core. Issac’s hands went even lower to cup a cheek of her ass and use it as leverage to pull her close and deepen the kiss, he felt her nipples still hard barely touching against his own chest.

She nipped it again, greatly enjoying his response. “Oh Issac” she moaned out as she pressed closer to him, letting her hardened nipples purposefully graze his skin. She let a leg reach out and find his, running her foot up his calf.

He felt her press into him. She was naked…her nipples rubbing against him..Maker…as her foot ran up his calf he lowered his hand even farther to cup her ass, hoping he wasn’t going too far. Issac lowered his head and kissed her neck.

Aliea leaned her head to the side exposing her neck to him. She let out a breathy sigh as he started to touch her. She felt so happy being there swimming with him, kissing him, being kissed by him. It felt like a dream, that after everything that had gone wrong, it was finally going right. “Oh Issac…” she crooned.

“Aliea.” He breathed out her name before grazing her neck with his teeth. For once they were together and things were right finally right. His other hand wrapped around her back, and pulled her tightly to him. He was hard, straining against her. 

Aliea let out a startled cry as she felt his erection pressing into her. “Maker…” she sighed and she wrapped her arms around him. As she arched into the hand on her arse, she trailed her fingers over the hard muscles on his back. He was so strong and powerful, feeling him against her just strengthened her heady need for him.

 Issac trailed kisses down her neck and let his hands slowly rub against her skin. Aliea’s skin was soft and smooth…so different than….he put the thought out of his mind as he returned to her mouth gently brushing his tongue against hers. He was aware of his length pressing against her and the sigh of “Maker” only encouraged him to grind slightly into her.

Softly sighing Aliea let Issac deepen the kiss. She pressed back against his erection, blood on fire with arousal. Carefully and with great purpose she slipped her legs around his waist, using her arms to keep head above the water, nervous he might reject the bold move.

 ”Aliea…” It was a cross between a moan and a question. She was so close to him, so close if he just shifted a tad he could be…he could just slip inside her… it was something he had only thought about in those times alone at night when he was frustrated and lonely, and now she was making the moves on him (sober this time). 

“Yes yes yes” she cried eager to feel him inside her. She deepened the kiss desperate for him to thrust into her.

 Issac nervously moves against her, pushing himself closer, his cock is right against her entrance and he slowly thrusts to where he is barely inside.

Her breath hitches as he enters her, the anticipation of feeling him completely driving her wild. As he begins to thrust she feels an odd sting on her back, right between her shoulders blades. She tries to shake it off and kisses him harder to hide her pained sigh.

 She feels so good wrapped around him, and it feels so good to be inside her, it feels…right. He slides into her deeper, until he is buried to the hilt. “Maker…so good…”

She cringes the pain gone from a dull ache to a stabbing intense burn. “Issac” she cries tears dotting her cheek. “Stop stop” she yells trying to shake off whatever was hurting her so.

 Issac pulled out immediately. “Shit did I hurt you?!” He didn’t know what he had done wrong…he was trying to be slow and delicate…she was enjoying it he was pretty sure…but she seemed to be in so much pain now. “What’s wrong Aliea, tell me?”

“No, not. you. It’s I uh” she squirmed in the water trying to spin and show him her other side. She yanked her hair over her shoulder to leave her back bare. In between her shoulder blades there was a large mass of what looked like angry red veins. “What is it?” she cried out. A large jelly fish slowly floated past them as she thrashed in the water.

 ”Don’t freak out ok…but I think you just got stung…by a jellyfish…how…how bad is it?” His lust faded and gave way to genuine concern. From his perspective the site of the sting looked terrible, long angry red welts in between her shoulder blades. “Can you heal yourself?”

She sobbed as a response. “Is it still on me?” she finally whimpered out. Looking over her shoulder and into his blue eyes full of tears and fear. Aliea tried to call on her magic, but healing was never her first specialty and the pain made it too hard to concentrate on an injury she couldn’t even see.

 ”No, its gone. Hey, lets get to shore maybe you can concentrate better when we are out of the water. Here.” He offered his hand as they make their way back to shore.  W hat if she is poisoned…what if she…no no don’t think that way…its just a sting…she will be ok…

The pain just got worse as time went on and the wound started to dry. If she wasn’t in so much pain she’d of made a bigger deal about being naked with him, but then again they had just had sex…mostly at least. No reason to be ashamed now. On her knees in the sand she tried her hardest to magic the wound away, but the agony was too much. Sobs racked her chest as her back burned with the venom.

 ”Aliea… here can you but these on?” He handed her the clothing from on top of the towels. “We need to find you some help…I guess we’ll have to go back to Kirkwall. Can you walk any?” Issac almost trips as he stuffed one leg after the other into his breeches, not minding at all that his entire body is still wet.

With one look at the delicate bathing smalls she laughed. She did manage to pull the dress over her damp body, but let out a startled scream when it scraped her sting. It was hard enough to talk, let alone walk. “Could you….could you carry me?” she finally begged. Trying to lighten the awful mood she finished “Guess I ruined the third date as well….”

 Issac frowned. “You didn’t do anything, it was that bloody jellyfish.” Oh how he would have a personal vendetta against the gelatinous creatures from now on…ruining everything like that! “I’ll carry you…of course. Where do you think we could find a salve or something for this sting…” he somehow knew the answer before she even could say it.

Knowing it would upset him she didn’t bother. “Just bring me to my estate…we’ll find something there” she said cryptically. She crawled up on his back, looping her arms around his neck. “You should know…before the sting….it was wonderful” she managed sheepishly with only a few tears.

 Issac could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. “Yeah..it was.” He carried her and the bag of supplies back from the shoreline to the path that lead back to Kirkwall. Issac hadn’t even noticed the sky turning gray, until a fat raindrop hit him on the arm. “Perfect…he mumbled as the rain started to come down upon them.

The injured girl shivered around him as the storm finally broke. Her slip dress soaked instantly. She wanted to kiss him, stroke him affectionally, but between the pain, cold, and exhaustion from the venom she barely could hang on. In between the worst bouts of pain she forced “Issac” but it took several tries to finish “Thank you so much for putting up with me.”

 ” And all this time I thought you were putting up with me, seems I was mistaken then.” He tried to joke, anything to maybe put the smallest of grins on her face. When they made it into the city he was completely saturated, and worn out from carrying her the entire way. He set her down gently by the door of her manor. “Aliea…I don’t think I should go in…”

With a sad smile she nodded. She’d be going straight to Anders’ room, no need to bring Issac without reason. Steeling herself she stood managing a full step before she collapsed. The pain was too intense now to ignore. The venom was getting stronger and stronger as the wound pumped it into her bloodstream. Aliea wanted to peel off her skin it hurt so much.

 Shit, it had to be this way…fine…the Maker was being a horrible bastard today. “Come on I’ll take you to…” He didn’t finish, he couldn’t finish. “Which room?” He asked resigning himself to facing her Anders, the Anders he had punched in the face not to long ago…

“Don’t make me say his name” she whispered through clenched teeth. Aliea had no interest in seeing Anders right now, but he was the only healer she knew. Him and the other Anders. Issac was going to be so angry when he found out they had both been staying there, but what else was she supposed to do when he turned up with her Anders, Templar’s hot on their heels.

 Issac opened the door and walked towards the room she directed him to.  Maybe he would be gone to his clinic and they could find some kind of remedy in the room without resorting to seeing him…He stood by the door, Aliea still clutching him tightly…he was going this for her…for her…he breathed in deeply and reached for the knob.

Maker had damned them it seemed. Both Anders were in the room, the one with two beds, two desks covered in manifesto’s, and two piles of messy clothes. Not only were they there, but laughing jovially with each other, happy to have killed some corrupt Templar’s and saved five mages. When they heard the door there eyes snapped to the two and the mood soured considerably.

There was two…two of  ** _him_** , two desks, two beds, two. He had two eyes that saw clearly what she had been doing, he had two fists that ached to strike at the flesh of the two glowering mages before him. “Get off me.” It was a hoarse and angry whisper. He wouldn’t even speak to them he wouldn’t even…how could she…HOW COULD SHE? He stared to tremble with rage, taking every single ounce of self control not to lash out.

Aliea dropped from his shoulders in surprise, not anticipating how quickly his rage would build. “Issac I’m sorry I, I was going to explain” she cried out voice twisted in pain. “What’s going on?” her Anders asked quietly, not interested in getting punched again by the violent warrior. Aliea explained quickly then turned back to Issac ignoring the pain in favor of talking to him. “Please Issac say something” she pleaded.

Was going to explain…was…didn’t…she knew how he felt. How could one explain betrayal? Put it into words to make someone understand…or feel better about being stabbed in the back… “I have NOTHING to say to you. And if you two value your own lives, then you will remain silent as well.” He growled, and spun in place to walk out the door.

Aliea tried to go after him, but she was still to weak to walk. Opting to crawl on her knees she attempted to follow him, but the Anders’s grabbed her and started tending to her back. “Issac please don’t go” she sobbed into the hardwood. “Don’t hate me because I wasn’t strong enough to let them die” she cried.

“I can’t believe you’d do this to me…After everything…and today…you let us…when you knew all this time, when you had  ** _HIM_**  here, living under your roof!” He spat. “I trusted you, I fucking was starting to love you…” He stopped. It was true, and perhaps that is why this hurt so deeply. “Well you can have them…you can have both of them for all I care!”

The two healers pinned her to the floor in an attempt to draw the poisonous venom from her as soon as possible. They cared little for the doomed romance and tried to ignore the looming threat in the doorway, keeping their mouths shut. “It isn’t about you or me, Issac, it’s about freedom for mages. Like me. Like Beth. I can’t doom all the mages just because of our broken hearts” she sobbed into the floor.

 ”And isn’t how your people wants to be treated is like everyone else. Aren’t you giving them special treatment? When a man rips the heart from your chest while its still beating you don’t forgive him, AND YOU DON’T FUCKING LET HIM LIVE IN YOUR HOUSE!” He shook his fist., “You’re becoming just like him…freedom for mages…freedom at any cost. Who bloody well cares who’s feelings you crush!”

“Issac………please……….. I…………. can’t………..talk………about……….this………….right…….now” she told the wood grain, still pinned to the floor pain teetering on levels high enough for her to pass out. The pair of mages slowly ripped open the back of her slip dress to gain better access to the wound. It wasn’t going to be life-threatening, but until all the venom was out she would be in horrible agony.

“FINE!” He yelled wanting nothing more than to just tackle the two men at her back, and pummel them. He thought she understood his pain, his heartache, but apparently not enough. He stomped towards the door.

If she could of she would of said more, but the pain and one of the Anders’s discreetly placed sleep spells had finally done her over. Finally out of pain she blissfully walked the fade dreaming of finishing what they’d started in the ocean without ending with a stupid fight over their ex’s.

 It all swirled around in his head, her betrayal, them together in the ocean, conflicting images and feelings. He didn’t want to sit alone and stew over it until he got so mad he destroyed half of the irreplaceable family heirlooms in the estate, no it was an occasion to drink until he felt nothing at all. There wasn’t much of a crown in The Hanged Man tonight, and that was something he was glad of. Three shots he downed right away, he needed that…he needed more…the pressure in his head mad him feel like he would explode.

The Anders’s worked feverishly on the now sleeping Aliea. Extracting the venom was extremely difficult and tiresome. Even the smallest misstep sent another deadly rush of venom into her bloodstream. In her dreams Aliea and Issac made joyful love in the ocean, then on the beach, then on the side of the road on the wounded coast, and every other possible place her fevered imagination took her.

 He is warm now inside, warm from the drink, warm like in the ocean with a body wrapped around his. He doesn’t notice her walk up and order a drink, but he smelled her, the salt of the sea, and the scent of sex, Isabela. She sat beside him, and they make small talk. She knew of him and Anders, her eyes tell him that she is sorry, when her words cannot. She called him “Sweet Thing” like she used to. They laughed about adventures past. Somehow after several more drinks she was sitting in his lap, and his cock strains tented in his breeches and he knows she feels it. Her breast were almost right in his face, and he feels warm again when she nips playfully at his ear. “Shall we go to my room?” She purred and he laughed slightly. “Mmm that sounds like a plan.” Issac responded slurring the last bit.

When Aliea wakes in the middle of the night her back is sore and she is alone. She forces herself to drink the water set next to the bed, but she curses it as she does. THEY had brought it for her, the ones who ruined everything. Issac took it so personal, but she was just trying to do the right thing. Didn’t he know she couldn’t look them in the eyes, that she hid behind doors to avoid seeing them in the halls. How could he think she did this to spite him. What was it he said? She tried to remember through the hazy pained memories, she’d betrayed him? How had she done so? If she could just talk to him, without THEM she knew she could explain it all. In the morning she’d set it right. By their afternoon game of Diamondback at the hanged man all would be well, she promised herself, unsure.

 They are not even in her room yet, and he has her smalls around her ankles, and then completely off. He’s glad it isn’t very crowded tonight, but that wouldn’t have stopped him anyway. A few drinks ago this would have set alarm bells off in his head, telling him for Andraste’s sake to stop, but his reasoning is gone, and now he is running on nothing but booze and unsated lust. He plunges into Isabela roughly, her back to the wall legs wrapped tightly around his waist. It is a fast rhythm he set, drawing sharply back and forth into her, and she moaned his name…and his blood was on fire. After rutting against the wall he carried her into the room, never breaking contact. It is a haze of sweat and limbs, moans, heavy breathing until she came and he follows.

Unable to sleep Aliea wondered down to the kitchen hours before dawn. Stoking the fire in the hearth she gets to work baking. Perhaps a fresh batch of elder berry muffins will make tomorrows awkward conversation go more smoothly. She doesn’t know what she will say, but she couldn’t forget what he had said in his anger, “I fucking was starting to love you.” It wasn’t the most romantic way to tell someone, but it still meant something to her.

His head hurt…somehow he ended up…on the floor…a wooden floor. Issac looked around him. Of The Hanged Man…he knew this room, Isabela’s room…and he was naked, a blanket wrapped around his body, Isabela of course nowhere in sight. He tried to think about last night…the horrible fight…then the booze…flashes of bronze skin danced in his mind…shit…shit…shit…he did, he did, didn’t he. Thinking without the initial rage of the moment, Issac felt less angry at Aliea, and more disgusted with himself…He gathered his clothes. He had to get out of here and figure out what he was going to do.

At first light Aliea set to cooking the muffins, so she could bring them to Issac warm and fresh without barging in to early. They couldn’t cook fast enough it seemed. She paced around the mansion worrying about what to say. Almost as they finished she realized she was still in the torn slip dress with sea tangled hair. Begging Orana to watch the muffins, she ran up the her room and hurriedly dressed, ripping a comb through her hair. It was brushed, but it still looked quite awful so she pulled it back and hurried back to the kitchen.

Issac stumbled all the way back to Hightown until he reached his home. he wanted to just crawl in bed and die. “Don’t let anyone in.” He told Orana and Bodhan. “But sir, what if its Mistress Aliea?” The elf asked. “Tell her I’m out.” His gut churned violently at the sound of her name. He slammed the door to his room. He needed to be alone in his misery.

Muffins warm and packed in the basket Aliea half ran all the way to Issac’s. Her heart stopped cold in her chest when Bodhan refused her. She didn’t believe for one moment Issac was out this early in the morning. After begging a pen and parchment Aliea penned Issac a note. “Issac, We simply can’t leave things as they were last night. I’m not even sure the last thing you said before I passed out. I refuse to let this be the end. I’ll be waiting. Yours Truly, Aliea” She wrote, underlining the yours truly over and over. Giving Bodahn a stern look she said “Give these to him before they cool or you’ll regret it.”

“Masseur…a message for you…I think you’d better come out and read it…and take these muffins while they are still warm. I say that girl was very insistent.” Bodhan said knocking on the door to Issac’s room. She made him muffins…she made him muffins…He thought he couldn’t feel any lower…turns out he was wrong. He opened the door and took the letter and the basket. He set the muffins on his desk…he had no appetite. He read the letter and bit his lip hard enough to bleed. If only he could erase last night…He wanted to pour out his heart, beg her a thousand times over to forgive him…but all he could manage to do was stare at her name on the parchment…

Muffins delivered Aliea trudged home disappointed. The look in Bodahn’s eyes had given away that he was lying and that meant Issac told him to lie to her. He told him to say he wasn’t home, that’s how little he wanted to see her. She bit her lip and tried not to cry as she walked home the lack of pain in her back little comfort. Her wound was completely clear and fully healed, the Anders’s had that at least in their favor. They’d cleared out long before she woke up, taking all of their manifesto’s and clothes. She wasn’t sure for how long, but they did return she was tempted to throw them out again to win Issac back. It just hurt so much all of her reasoning no longer seemed important.

He lay there on his bed staring at the ceiling. She would be waiting on him…at the scene of his…mistake. She would be waiting to play cards…his stomach lept into his throat…Isabela she would most likely we there in The Hanged Man, what if she told Aliea…it could be worse…Maker much worse. He jumped out of the bed and took off at once.

After a few hours of pacing the mansion and sobbing Aliea finally convinced herself to go to the Hanged Man as she had promised to meet the gang for a game of diamond back. Her heart sank a little unbidden when she noticed Issac wasn’t there, but she tried to shake it off and ordered a tall glass of Nora’s finest swill. Issac’s Isabella was nice enough, just like her’s even but the one caveat being she never dated Fenris, instead she had broken Issac’s heart.

 He must have looked incredibly stupid running at full speed barefoot across Hightown, but it didn’t matter. If she found out…It would be over, it’d be all over. Aliea wouldn’t forgive him, even if he was hurt, and drunk, she wouldn’t forgive him. He didn’t deserve to be forgiven. At least he should be the one to tell her…”SHIT!” Issac tumbled down the stairs leading to Lowtown.

Somewhat nervously Aliea sipped her drink wishing she didn’t feel so damn uncomfortable with Isabela, Varric, Merrill, and Aveline. Aveline and Varric knew her, but Isabela and Merill were somewhat more foreign, as they were from Issac’s past, if that made any sense…She shook her head still not sure what to make of anything. “So…Isabela” Aliea said trying to break the nervous tension in the room “Bag any foxy men folk?” Sex, that’s what Isabela loved to talk about right? At least, that’s what her Isabela was always on about, even after she and Fenris started their adorable affair.

 Isabela smiled at her. “Oh the best. All though he was a bit unfocused. The drink I suppose. But it was amazing, didn’t even bother to start in my room, had me against the wall right in the hallway.” Isabela bit her lip and chuckled. “Shall I deal the cards, or divulge more tasty details?”

Aliea blushed at the pirate’s confession. Eager to have something to distract her from her own depressing situation. “Oh yes! Tell me everything!” she said with a girlish squeal. She took a huge gulp of her glass and slammed it on the table. “Next round is on me!” she called excited to hear more details.

The busy pirate licked her lips. “He’s so powerful…I’d almost forgotten what those big hands felt like, still awkward though, but then again I do believe he hasn’t had that much experience in the lady department besides from me anyway. Oh but he is good once you get him down to it.” She sighed dreamily. “No wonder he was called Champion.”

“The Champion?” Aliea repeated mouth full of cotton. “You mean…Issac?” she forced out hands clutching her cup dear life. “And when was this exactly?” she questioned trying to keep her voice even, she couldn’t be upset, maybe it was not him, maybe it was, but another time…surely she just had to wait for Isabela to clear it up.

 ”Of course Issac! That lovable oaf of a man.” She chuckles. “He had me screaming, I bet the whole tavern heard us. It was just last night, hmm maybe he’d be up for it again sometime, I think he’s at least gotten over the pining over me part…What’s wrong Aliea…you look like you are going to be sick.”

Color drained from her face Aliea shook her head. “I…uh…it’s just…” she muttered as she drained her glass again. Issac and Isabela had fucked in the tavern, just hours after the fight, maybe not even hours. Did he run directly from her mansion and into Isabela’s ample chest? Did he even pause?

 Issac burst into The Hanged Man clutching his arm. From his tumble down the steps he was sure he had broken something. Blood trickled from his nose and lip, but he’d made it…just in time to…Shit…oh Maker, she knows, she knows. He knew the look on her face, the surprise…the sadness…the shock….he was frozen in the doorway unsure if to just run and never leave his bloody home again.

Startled by Issac’s loud entrance Aliea had spun around in her chair to see the commotion. Issac’s eyes met hers, face full of guilt and shame. So it was true. “Issac” she called out voice void of any discernable emotion. “Can I speak to you for a moment? I’ll get you cleaned up” she added noting his bloodied state.  Swallowing hard she looked over at Isabela and asked softly “Could I borrow your room key? Issac and I need to speak privately.”

Issac sighed as Isabela handed over the key…she hadn’t known about Aliea and his…relationship…If he was going to die today he deserved it. He followed her silently up to the room, nay the scene of his stupid mistake. Why was she going to clean him up in the first place, or was that an excuse to leave her company…he didn’t know, he just stood in misery waiting for her to kill him.

“Sit” she said curtly. Nodding to the bed, she’d like to be able to look Issac in the eyes when she talked to him and his height advantage wouldn’t allow that. Her teeth ached from how hard she was clenching them. Her mind racing she couldn’t figure out what she was going to do with him. The one thing she was sure of was that she felt hurt, betrayed. How could he? How could Issac do that after everything.?

 He sat, but couldn’t look her in the eyes. It was several moments of awkward silence as the blood still tricked from his face. He wanted to say he was sorry…to say anything, but words would not leave his tight throat.

Taking a scrap of cloth from the dresser Aliea conjured some ice and melted it to wet it. She walked over slowly, still not saying a word and cleaned his lip and nose. Once cleaned off she let her magic heal his face. Still silent she took a look at his arm letting the healing waves pass over. “Anything else?” she finally said, breaking the silence.

 ”No.” he lied. She shouldn’t waste her talents on him. He wasn’t worth it. He wasn’t worth much of anything. The entire time she was near him…when she touched him…the shame burned in his gut.

“Good, I have no interest in kicking a man when he’s down” she muttered staring into his eyes waiting for him to look at her. The pain in her chest was great, but she couldn’t help but want to soothe his worried face. “Tell me this, Issac. Did you and Isabela sleep together last night?” she asked coldly.

 He couldn’t bring himself to answer with words. He only nodded. He felt like he was suffocating, like his chest was weighted with irons.

Fists clenching at her waist she sucked in an angry breath. Her arms shook with rage as she stared at him. Before she could stop herself she had raised her hand and slapped him hard across the mouth. Rage seething out of her eyes, staring at him.

 It was the first time he looked at her. Her eyes…full of anger. He put a hand up to his face in momentary shock at her strike. She hadn’t seemed the physically violent type…this was to what extent he pushed her. Issac eyes welled up slightly, not from the stinging sensation of the slap, but from his sorrow over the pain he had caused her.

Finally the well of anger broke through her hurt silence. “You…you…you after everything. You left me there. Left me there with two people I loathe. Just to go and fuck another woman. I cannot even process how angry I am right now Issac. And to think you were angry at me for letting our ex-lovers LIVE with me. And you go and SLEEP with one of yours. I did it to save their lives, why did you Issac? Was Isabela dying? Did she need your cock to save her life? Or was I just not good enough for you, had to correct the mistake of me as soon as possible” Her face contorted in rage and sadness as she yelled at him. Hot angry tears streamed down her face as her fists balled again, nails digging into her skin. Aliea slammed her hand into his chest in anger. Staring into his eyes daring him to respond.

 Every word stung worse than any of the physical pain she was giving him. It was killing him seeing what he did to her, how it made her feel, and nothing he could do would ever undo it, nothing could ever heal the pain he had caused. “I…I’m sorry…” it came out choked an clumsy, but he had to say something. She would at least know how he felt before this was all through. “I was angry…and I drank too much. I thought for certain you’d leave me after how I acted at your manor. Isabela, she came on to me, and I was too drunk and stupid to say no…” A tear genuinely rolled down his face. “If I could do anything to take it all back I would. I feel so sick inside…I never wanted to hurt you like he hurt you.”

Aliea put a hand over her face pressing hard against her eyes, wet tears soaking her fingers. She wanted to just throw caution to the wind and just make everything go back, but everything was too raw, too soon. Anger and sadness fought back and forth in her heart as she saw his tears, but still felt so angry. But then, then she saw a pair of smalls on the floor half under the bed. The same pair she’d seen on the towel at the beach and her anger reignited. He had slept with Isabela while she lay unconscious with the Anders’. He had told her to get off him when she was in searing pain. She shouldn’t take that insult. Raising her chin up she glared at him nostrils flaring. “You left me there, unconscious to sleep with another woman. I’m not just going to pretend it never happened because you had a few drinks. I will do something though, Issac Hawke, I’ll take your advice about spending time with someone who broke my heart. Starting with you.” Poking him in the chest. “At least others had the courtesy to warn before they did it.” she seethed unable to say Anders name.”

 He bit his lip so hard it started to bleed once more. “I didn’t plan it!” His chest ached. “Aliea, please believe me. I did it yes, I am an idiot, and a bastard and even undeserving of you even looking at me, but please…I didn’t plan this, I didn’t want this. Hate me then…but I never wanted to hurt you. I swear.” He felt the sudden urge to be sick, but held it down.

Shaking her head she backed away from him warding him off with her hands. “How can I believe you? How can I trust a single word from your mouth? To find out from Isabela…I’ve never felt worse in my entire life. I can’t Issac. I just can’t” she said before turning away for the door. “Don’t follow me” she warned letting a tiny fireball float in her hand. She had to get out of here. She couldn’t think straight with him there looking so sad and innocent while she was so very angry. Her emotions were too twisted for her too make any logical decisions.

 ”Aliea…please wait….” He tried to get up but his ankle bent funny, and it was too painful to walk…maybe he should have let her heal him. Yet he tried, limping towards her even after her warning of flame. He couldn’t live like this, miserable, know what he did hurt her so much. But he also knew she was right not to forgive him. His ankle twist painfully to the side as he attempted to follow after her.

The creak of the door mixed with the loud noise of the bar invading the room covered up his plea. Aliea stormed out of Isabela’s room and threw her the key as she bolted out of the hanged man. Home, she had to get home.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath

  


I have sent over my dog Chester with flowers and this note. I know you have every right to be angry at me, I accept that and deserve it. I just wanted you to know you were the only one who made me happy again…after everything…and I don’t want to lose you. You don’t have to forgive me now, I just hope in the future you can…and we can still, at the very least, be friends.

-Sincerely, Issac

Tears welling in her eyes Aliea took the note and tucked it into her robes. Procuring a lamb bone from the kitchen she sent Chester back home. She had written and crumbled up a dozen notes before deciding on one to attach to Chester’s collar. “Issac, I’ll take your words under consideration. Please know this is not easy for me, but I cannot bear to see you at this time. Aliea”

 

Issac looked down at his ankle, it was swollen, red, and angry, but there was not time to worry about that now. He had Orana look for the cutest puppy she could find in the Market, she returned with some white fluffy thing but that wouldn’t do at all. He Had her return the dog and hobbled out of his manor. He was able to locate a Mabari breeder with several fine specimens, but one caught his eye. “What about that one?” He asked pointing to a smaller dog. “

“Oh you wouldn’t want ‘im Serrah, he’s a mix, one of the bitches her got out, and she had this pup ‘ere.” The breeder replied.

“I’ll take it”.

Issac struggled up to the door of Aliea’s manor. He had placed the pup in a basket. He knocked loudly on her door, then hid.

Orana went straight to the door at the knock and was surprised to see the mabari pup in the basket. “Mistress???” she called loudly, not sure if it was wise to bring a living creature in manor without permission. “I told you that I’m not seeing guests today” Aliea called back annoyed. “It’s not a guest, it’s a dog?” she said confused. With a huff Aliea came down to the door and stared at the basket. “That’s not a dog…that’s a mabari…” she said surprised. She’d not had a mabari in so long, it brought tears to her eyes as she scooped up the precious pup into her arms. “Maker dammnit” she muttered into the soft fur of the Mabari mix. There was only one person in this city who would of gotten her a mabari and she was still furious at him. Although, each of his attempts to make peace were melting the ice in her heart, not that she’d admit it. “What should we name you cutie?” she said happily, for the first time in days.  

The puppy might have softened her up, some at least, he knew he had to try something. Issac waited until darkness fell, then limped across Hightown with a lute strapped to his back. When he reached Aliea’s manor he took a deep breath…he started out strumming the instrument, softly at first, humming, working his way up to singing. He was going to try, try and remember the big love song from the play they had seen on their first date.

Aliea fiddled with her hair annoyed in front of her vanity. She’d spent the better part of the evening playing with her puppy, still unnamed, but now that he was sleeping she was back to being upset about her broken heart. Why wasn’t there a spell to turn back time? Her head sunk to the wood of her vanity thunking loudly. Why was the Maker being so cruel?

 Issac started playing louder the words coming to him slowly. He hoped she was home and he wasn’t making a fool of himself…not that it mattered anymore. “Even if the sky turns black, and the sun won’t shine for days, I will still feel the warmth of your light when I see your face.” He couldn’t sing, but Maker he was trying. He started belting out in earnest. “You bring back the color to my darkened life….something….something…” Shit…he had forgotten some words…no, he had to power through.

Aliea straightened up hearing the music getting louder and louder. “What in the name of blessed Andraste?” she muttered going to her window. Slowly she opened it peering down as the sight of Issac…playing a lute and signing…badly. WIth a laugh she called down “I don’t think it goes darkened life something something.” The anger she was expecting to have was significantly reduced seeing his serenading. She even cracked small smile as she leaned out of the window looking at him.

 ”Oh…” Issac hadn’t known what to expect, but civility was not at the top of the list. He started with the next verse…or attempted to. “And when i think about you every moment…..” He mumbled something unintelligible. “And I would cry because the the thought of living without makes me want to die.” He decides that its time to get fancy, and breaks into a lute solo he’s been practicing but could never get quite right…

Aliea stifled a chuckle leaving her chin in her hand watching him butcher the song from the play they saw on their first date. How in the world did he even remember this much? She’s been so obsessed with touching him and whatnot she barely remembered the play at all. Her heart ached a bit, remembering how recently things has been right between them. Why did everything have to go so wrong? Maker damn that jellyfish…

 Issac is lost in the solo until a shoe came flying at his head. He ducked and stops immediately. “Stop yer bellowing! Some of us decent folk are trying to get some sleep around here!” A woman yelled from a nearby balcony. Its too important to stop now…Issac continued with his lute solo until another shoe came speeding at him, he dodged again, but landed wrong on his injured ankle. “AH BLASTED VOID!” He had to…continue….”I’ll finish…I just have to get up first.” He groans up to Aliea, clutching his ankle.

Aliea straightened up immediately once she saw Issac clutching his ankle. Maker, he was hurt! She disappeared from her window and ran as fast as she could to the door. Not caring at all that she was in her house robes and the neighbors were watching. “Issac you fool! Hurry come inside with me” she said offering herself as a crutch, knowing she could not carry his weight.

“I can’t…I deserve this…that’s why I didn’t say anything before. I don’t want you to help me because I’m not worthy of it…” He frowned and wouldn’t meet her eyes. “I’m satisfied with you just talking to me again…” A sharp pain throbbed in hiss ankle, and he bit his lip, trying not to cry out in the massive amount of pain that he was in.

“Issac come inside this minute! The last thing we need is for them to call the guard” she huffed stamping her foot. Slipping an arm around his uninjured side she took his lute under her free arm and started to drag him inside whether he liked it or not. From the purplish blue she saw peeping out from his breeches it had been a bad break. And too think it had been broken since their…confrontation the other day. He must have been an agony this whole time. 

 ”But….” It was no use. Aliea wanted him inside and she was going to drag him in. He tired as hard as he could to at least support himself, trying to make sure she did not have to bare the entirety of his weight. “You don’t have to do this.” He muttered.

As she half dragged him into the house the little mabari pup, woken from the noise, began barking happily at their feet. “Shhh little one” Aliea cried struggling to get Issac into a chair in the main room without stepping on the puppy. Once she got Issac seated she scooped the mabari up and set him in Issac’s hands. “Play with him, I’m going to heal your leg, it’ll hurt if I have to set it. And I’m not going to take no for an answer” she said sternly.

 He sat down with a huff in the chair, this hadn’t gone like he had planned, not at all, but he didn’t even know what he was going to do about his ankle anyway. The pup squirmed in his lap. “He is cute.” Issac rubbed the pups head, and it responded by licking his fingers. He heard Aliea mention that it would hurt, but nothing could hurt more than what he’s been through already…

“I’d figured that’s why you got him for me” she muttered before sitting down on the floor below him. Aliea got to work removing the shoe from his injured leg. She tried to be careful, but she knew every touch would exacerbate the pain. Once she finally got the shoe off she rolled up his pant leg and took a good look at the wound. It was nasty and bruised with a slight lean, she’d have to set the bone after all. Biting her lip she carefully gripped his foot in one hand and calf in the other, snapping the bone back into place.

 ”AHHHH MAKER SHIT SHIT SHIT!” He hadn’t expected that, not one bit. The pup let out a slight sequel surprised by his sudden cursing. It took all of his restraint not to push her away. His face turned white from the pain. He gripped the chair and nails dug into the wood.

“It’s okay love” she said, letting the endearment slip out as she tried to soothe him. With the bone in place she started to heal his break, quickly taking the pain away. Once the wound was solid she took his foot in her hands and rubbed it gingerly while she sent more healing waves through. “Getting better?” she asked softly before taking her thumb and forefinger from her right hand and pinching his big toe lightly. “This little nug went to the market” she comforted moving to the next toe over “This little nug stayed home” moving again “This little nug had roast beef, this little nug had none. And this little nug went wee wee wee wee all the way home.” Once she had finished with the nursery rhyme his ankle was fully healed, all traces of purple gone.

 He sat perfectly still, she wiggled his toes the healing waves reverberated in his tissues…and the pain was gone, his toes worked again, his ankle felt wonderful …but that wasn’t what was important. His heart leapt…she had just…did she…yes she had, he was sure of it. “Aliea…” It was barely a whisper. “What…what did you call me?”

“Umm” she swallowed hard not knowing what to say, could she really of said it she wondered? Yes of course, she knew precisely what she said and why. “Love” she finally admitted. “It’s not that I’m not still angry, but there’s no point pretending I don’t still care for you” she muttered keeping her eyes on his foot. Thumbs working deep circles on the bottom of his foot, massaging it for something to do. The puppy walked little circles on his lap and laid down, content to sleep there on Issac’s lap.

Keeping her head facing down she slowly released his foot. “Issac…” she struggled for words. “I…where…where do we go from here?” she questioned. She still felt so torn about his recent behavior. And her own if she really thought about it. Her forehead creased as got caught up in her own musings.

 ”I…I don’t know.” It still pained him, everything that he had done to mess up what was between them. His chest ached at the thought of how he hurt her. He put a hand gently to her shoulder. “I…” Why was it so hard to say, the words stuck in his throat. He knew what he wanted to say, what he longed to say..but couldn’t. “I… um… do you want me to go?”

Aliea finally looked up at him furrowing her eyebrows. “Go? No no it’s much too late and I’d honestly like to keep an eye on that ankle for a few hours” she staring up in to his baby blues. She didn’t really need to watch his ankle, it should be fine, but she found herself unwilling to let him leave, even if she was still angry at him for cheating. All the other factors that led up to it weighed on her mind, erasing some of his guilt the more she thought about it.

 ”Are you sure about that.” His heart raced. “It…it feels fine…but you know more about things than me.” He shifted nervously. “I’ll stay down stairs…on the couch I guess.” When she stared up at him…Maker, she was beautiful, sad, unsure…he fought the urge to kiss her, to promise that he would never fail her again…Issac instead offered a hand to help her up.

The corner of her lip twitched up in a half smile as she stood up. “Nonsense, there are empty beds upstairs” she offered not willing to let go of his hand quite yet. The puppy twitched a bit in his sleep making a small groan on Issac’s legs. “You and Chester will come over and help me train him, won’t you? I still haven’t figured out a name. I was considering Dopey…but my heart’s not set on it yet” Aliea pondered.

“Oh. Yeah yeah we’ll help.” He noticed that she had not let go of his hand. “Dopey…well he does look a little dopey.” He grinned at the pup on his lap. He knew they would have to talk about it sometime, to discuss all the unsaid things, a few that had already been said in the heat of anger and heartache. He would give anything if he could just put it off just for another day.

“Oh I suppose he does” she muttered looking straight at Issac’s goofy grin. How easy it would be to just lean down and kiss him. She longed for the taste of him so badly. It’d only been two days since their big blow out and not a moment had passed without her thinking of him. Aliea was smitten with him, that was for certain, but she didn’t know how to let go of the anger still left over in her heart. The anger and the jealousy.

 It was nice to have the smaller hand clutched within his own again, it felt so natural…like it belonged there. But he knew if they lingered too long the conversation could head in a direction he wanted to avoid. “I should…sleep…go up stairs…you know.” It was still hard for him to speak around her. Aliea nodded and he rose from the couch still a little shaky on his ankle. As they walked together upstairs, her hand didn’t leave his.

 “This is…uh goodnight then…” He held his free arm nervously behind his head, she still held on to his hand…it became harder to breathe as they both stood at the guest bedroom’s door. “Aliea…I….” The words still wouldn’t come out. He leaned down to her level and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before releasing her hand.

Indulging herself she threaded her fingers in between his larger ones, not any more looking forward to having the conversation that was destined to take place. She’d scooped up the pup and set him back on the ground hoping he’d find his bed once again, not wishing to take him away from his water or already new environment. They went up the stairs and she led him to a guest bedroom and lingered at the entrance hand still in his.

Aliea couldn’t hide the slight disappointment in her eyes when he let go of her hand, but she tried to cover it with a smile. It kept feeling like he was going to say something real to her, but he kept hesitating. “Goodnight Issac, there should be some of Carver’s clothes in the armoire” she said demurely.

 “Thanks…I won’t be needing them, but thanks.” Aliea turned and started to walk away, Issac closed the door leaving a small crack. “I just want to tell you I love you.” He sighed. It was so easy to say when she wasn’t next to him, when guilt wasn’t eating him alive. He resigned himself to try to sleep.

Aliea trudged her way down the hall to her own bedroom. Slipping under her covers feeling very cold and alone. Maker, how were they going to fix this now? She was still shocked at how much the anger had receded already, her constant thoughts of him having done nothing but enamor her more, but if she forgave him too fast, she might end up resenting him and that would never do. What could she do to be done with this anger? For once in a very long time Aliea prayed for guidance.


	5. The Four Tasks

**The First Task**

Issac made his way down to The Hanged Man determined to make things right with Aliea. As he expected Isabela was already starting her daily drinking routine. She greeted him warmly and motioned for him to join her. “Hey there Issac, have you come back for a repeat performance?” She winked, and Issac felt sick to his stomach.

“That’s what I actually wanted to talk to you about…What we did the other night…it…it was a mistake.” He muttered.

“What, oh come on now, don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.” She teased. Issac sighed knowing this would be harder than he thought.

“I, no…that was fine, I mean no, it wasn’t dammit, ok listen, it was a mistake, my fault my mistake…I was seeing someone…” Issac rambled out.

“Wait…what?” Her eyes narrowed. “You didn’t…who then?!” She clenched her teeth grabbing him by the collar and pulling him close.

“Aliea…we had a fight, and I drank too much. I thought, I thought she’d leave me after the fight, and she didn’t but you and I we’d already…you know…” Issac tried to explain his voice shaking. Isabela looked at him with murder in her eyes.

“You did WHAT! YOU BASTARD!” She threw a punch connecting with his left eye.

“OW SHIT!” Issac clutched the injured eye. “Ok I deserve that. I did.”

“What do you think I am? I am not a whore Issac!” She spat.

“I know that, I didn’t say you were, I didn’t offer to pay or anything…” As soon as he said it he regretted it. “That’s not what I meant…that’s…” Isabela kicked him hard in his most sensitive area. “MAKER, SHIT SHIT AH!”

“Now we’re even.” She gave him a hand up as he moaned in pain. “Did you fuck everything up?”

“Almost…” He managed to wheeze out. “We’re working on it.”

“Good, she’s a sweet girl. Don’t screw up again, or I’ll really be mad at you.” She took a drink from and amber bottle and offered him a swig. He took it and gulped some of the burning liquid down.

“I have to go. I have to bake something…and…get some ice…” Issac groaned at the pain between his legs.

 

Dear Aliea,

I want you to know I had no idea about you and Issac when I came on to him the other night. I’m letting you know he came by to set things right with me, and he might be having a little bit of trouble using his… equipment for a while. He explained you two were trying to work it out. I want to make sure that we don’t have any bad blood between us. If I knew I would have never suggested we…well you get the idea. I’m sending along a special bottle of wine for you, I nicked it from a Templar so enjoy! Also do give the boy another chance.

Izzy

Aliea smiles as she reads the letter and checks out the bottle of wine. Quickly penning a note back it reads:

Isabela,

The thought never crossed my mind to blame you, don’t worry about any bad blood between us! I appreciate the thought though (and the wine!). Yes we are working on things, we both have a few actions that we regret that were done out of anger. I have every intention to give him another chance. The young Hawke seems to have a hold over me after all. As for his equipment hopefully it’s nothing I can’t heal. We on for Diamond back next week? Sorry I ran out the other night.

Aliea

**Meanwhile**

Having figured Issac may try to get all tasks done in one evening Aliea decided she had to be ready for him that night. Taking a long luxurious bath she took special care to make herself presentable for a lover. To make the fourth task fun and not difficult she would have to go out to high town for supplies. Leaving Bodahn in charge of the pup she and Orana headed out to find as many Orelsian silk scarves as she could.

As she and her servant looked through the scarf collections they picked out all the finest blues and yellows, making sure they were all sheer enough to see through. Luckily they were even able to buy a bolt of the fabric, large enough to contruct a make shift dress our of it. Fine Orlesian clips were also collected to hold everything together. Aliea chuckled to herself as she realized that she was going to be a giant present Issac got to unwrap one kiss at a time. 

 

**The Second Task**

With a black eye and bruised balls Issac carefully made his way to the bakery in Hightown where he had taken Aliea on their ill fated 2nd date. An Elven man started at him behind the counter. 

“I need your recipe for those raspberry chocolate thingies!” Issac pointed to them in the display case. The Elf went back  to cleaning behind the counter. 

“Don’t give out the recipes. Family secret.” He was emotionless.

“Oh come on. I’ll give you gold for it!” Issac held out a coin purse and dropped several gold coins onto the counter.

“No.” The man calmly replied without looking at him. Issac scratched his head. He had to get through to this guy! 

“Look here! Do you know who I am?” He raised his voice, hoping to throw his title around. “I am Issac Hawke! Champion, does that ring a bell?” 

“And I don’t care.” The Elf turned his back to him. Well Issac had one more idea before he had to beat the recipe out of him.

“Please, sir…have you ever been in love, and then did something so stupid you almost ruined it? I did, and I know this may sound silly or make absolutely no sense to you but that recipe could help my second chance.” Issac put on a sincere face and finally the Elf turned and acknowledged him.

“You called me sir…you are human and you called me sir…” He looked absolutely touched. “Here,” He started scribbling notes on a piece of paper. “Here are the ingredients and instructions. Please don’t share it, in fact destroy it when you’re finished. Its hard enough being an Elf and owning my own business in Hightown, I don’t need any human competitors trying to push me out.”

“No I wouldn’t do anything of the sort! I swear this is for love.” Issac blushed realizing what he just said. He took the note and ventured to the market to pick up what he needed.

……

The kitchen was a catastrophe, batter, chocolate, flour, and berries strewn across counters. Orana fretted in the background most likely wondering if Issac would destroy the kitchen. He finally pulled out a pan from the brick oven burning himself in the process. It was small, he had messed up so many times he wasted most of the ingredients. It was small…but it was perfect. He only hoped it tasted perfect. Issac assumed so as he noticed Chester cleaning the floor for him.

He put the tart straight into a box and without even cleaning up of tending to his wounds he made he way to Aliea’s manor.

With her plans for the fourth task prepared and tucked away for later use Aliea found herself with nothing to do. She put her hair up, then down, then up again. Issac could show up at any time and she wanted to be looking her best. Orana helped her change a half a dozen times before she settled on a navy blue dress she’d found in the Hightown market a few days before. It was brand new and she hoped Issac would like it.

 Issac couldn’t have been more nervous as he stepped up to the door. What if she hated it? What if it tastes awful, or gives her food poisoning, or she only got the bloody torte before because she was drunk, what if she really liked something better? He sucked in a large gulp of air. He could do this, she would like it, and they could get back to trying to find some happiness in their lives. He knocked on the heavy wooden door.

A cheerful Orana let Issac into the foyer calling down for Aliea. Taking the stairs two a time Aliea bounded for Issac. Hair loose and flowing framing her cheerful smile. “Who is it?” she called down as if it would be anyone else. Her feet bare softly stepping on the wood floors up to Issac. Pushing up off to her toes she pursed her lips and closed her eyes, so excited she didn’t even notice his black eye.  
  
 Issac was taken by surprise and hesitated only for a moment. He stooped down and gave her a tender kiss. She looked amazing. The dress she was wearing looked absolutely stunning. “You look really nice.” He complimented when he broke from the kiss. He then became aware of how he looked…He had been so excited he rushed right over. He was wearing an old shirt while baking and it was dusted in flour like his trousers. His hands had large welts from the hot pan, and his eye…That shiner Isabela had given him must look bad by now, not to mention how bad her other parting gift felt.  
  
“Thank you love” she happily retorted after the kiss, taking a good look at him noting his disheveled appearance and wounded flesh. “Oh Issac!” she said taking his burnt hands into her small ones and gently bringing them to her lips. Kissing each one gently as she healed the burn away. “What did you do to yourself? Did you trip and fall baking for me?” a little worry coming into her voice.

His heart leapt into his throat when he heard her call him ‘love’. That was most defiantly a good sign, a very very good sign. As she healed his hands he started to feel a pang of embarrassment. “I got a bit…over excited, and grabbed the pan…out of the oven…without gloves or a towel.” He held the box in his in injured hand and held it up. “This is for you…I hope you like it.” He looked down nervously.

Exuberantly Aliea looked down at the box opening it gingerly, eyes widening in surprise as she realized what he baked for her. It was a dark chocolate raspberry torte! Her favorite desert in the world, Maker he remembered! “Oh I have to try it right now!” she said pulling his now healed hand to the kitchen to retrieve some forks. Right before she sunk her utensil in the cake she paused in shock. “Oh wait Issac, your eye! I need to heal it first” she said ashamed she’d forgotten. Carefully she prodded his eye healing it with gentle waves.

 Issac grinned at her. “Save the praise until you’ve actually tried a bite, and as for the eye, it could have waited. I’ve been sporting it most of the day. Isabela has a mean left hook.” He also thought that she had a wicked kick, those blighted boots! His balls still ached…He shifted back and forth waiting on pins and needles for her to take the first bite.

Aliea smiled and gathered two pieces of cake on each fork. Offering him one as she took her own bite. Oh Maker, the chocolate and raspberries danced on her tongue. It was good! He’d baked for her, he’d probably trashed his kitchen, and it was all for her. As she picked out another piece she beamed at him proudly. The second task was complete!

 Issac was instantly relieved when she started to eagerly go for another bite. He set down his own fork. “Its really small…I think you should have the whole thing. I made it for you anyway.” He was beaming, she liked it, she really did, and he was that much closer to earning her forgiveness.  
  
“You have to at least have one bite” she teased proffering the fork again. Knowing he could bake was an interesting development, one she’d hope to use in the future. Perhaps she’d help him next time so he could do it without burning himself or covering himself with flour. “I love it Issac, better than I would of ever hoped! And you did it all alone! Maker has blessed me it seems…” she emphasized.

 Issac reluctantly took a bite…and was happily surprised that it actually tasted pretty good. “I guess it isn’t bad for a first attempt, well taste wise anyway.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m…really glad you like it. Do you want me to take the pup to my place for a few days? Try to get him some basic obedience lessons with me and Chester. I mean it will be a process training him.”  
  
Aliea smiled and nodded. “I’ll miss you so much though” she protested. “Can I visit every day? I wouldn’t want the pup to forget who his mommy is after all” she said. Letting a hand trace over his pectoral, caressing the man she loved. Looking up into his baby blues she knew she was almost ready to take him back right then and there.

**The Third Task**

“I suppose I really need to give him a name then, if you are going to train him now…” she said aloud pondering what to name the happy mabari mix. It was a lot like Issac, loving, adorable, and a mix of both Ferelden and Kirkwall heritage. “He should have a regal name, so how about Ser Champion of Barkwall?” she said with a laugh. “We can call him Champ for short” she added with a sly grin. Yes, that name really fit both the puppy and his namesake. 

“That would be perfect!” Issac agreed. He would take the little fellow home for a few days, teach him some basic obedience and start with house training. 

….

“Alright Champ, lets start with sit.” He addressed the uninterested pup. “Hmm not keen on listening to me eh?” Issac held out a hand full of bite sized  chunks a meat and the pup perked up instantly. “Though that might get your attention.” He placed a hand firmly on the pup’s rear making Champ go into a sitting position. “Sit.” Champ irremediably got up and started wagging his nub of a tail. Issac repeated the process. “Sit.” They went through the routine until Champ finally stayed in the position. Issac rewarded him with a treat.

They worked on the command until Champ almost had it perfect. “Great job there buddy!” He gave the pup a rub on the head. Next he took Champ outside. “Go potty.” Champ sniffed around, and when he eliminated outside Issac gave him a treat. He knew Champ would have more than a few accidents being so young, but he had to get him associated with going outside being a good thing. “Good boy there Champ!”

….

“Champ! No! That’s my shoe!” Issac grabbed his shoe from the pup. He rushed to the kitchen and found a beef bone. “Here, chew on this, not my shoe. ” Issac looked over at Chester asleep on the couch. “What help you are…I left you to supervise!” Chester let out a snore.

**The Letter**

Orana being the ever helpful servant yet again delivers mail not expressly requested of her. 

Dearest Issac, You just left with Champ and I miss you already. All I’ve ever wanted was for everything between us to be puppies and chocolate cake and you’ve given that to me! I’m so very excited for you to come to me for your final task. I have to admit some of the places you will be kissing make me flush to think of.

Would you want to know where, I wonder? Should I describe them to you? I haven’t actually decided if I’ll let you read this or not, so I suppose there is not reason not too. I could always just burn this letter if it gets to shameful.  So yes, I think I will, if only to see if I can write it without fainting from the shame. 

My face I’d think you could kiss with no tawdry reaction, but you might discover how much I love to be kissed just under my chin, ah my jaw is so sensitive. My ears too, though I think you would figure that out for sure, I giggle like a young girl when you mess with them. And my arms would too be harmless, as would my legs most way, but perhaps not my toes. 

I’m sure you could guess your lips on my bare breasts will make me flush all the way down to my ticklish toes. Though the picture of your dopey grin between them makes me smile. Am I allowed to touch you while you kiss me? I suppose I could, I didn’t forbid it so I think I will allow it. I hope you enjoy kissing the round curves of my belly and hips, I’ve not always enjoyed them myself.

My sister was always the thinner one, flat belly and tiny waist till well…you know the story. Well you’d best enjoy my roundness since it makes much more ground for your lips to cover. And then we get down to the places that are sure to make bite my lip in anticipation. My back wouldn’t on it’s own, but to be in a position for you to lave it in love I’d quite be on display for you. Then you’d make your way down my arse where I’m sure to faint as you place each feather light kiss. Oh Issac when you finish, all but the last one I’ll grab you by the ears and drag you up to me and kiss you hard on the lips. Then slowly I’ll release you, allow you to make your way to your final destination. Maker the thought of you betwixt my legs makes me ache for you and wets my smalls. For shame, I’ll have to burn this letter.

I think I’d die before I could let you read such naughty things. Ah well, in for a penny I suppose. I’ve gathered you’d not been with many women, past Isabela so your knowledge of this activity will likely be lacking, but don’t let that stop you, love. I’d gladly spend hours training that golden tongue to milk me of every glorious wave of pleasure my body could offer. And I will gladly return the favor many many times.

Ah well it seems I need to go change again, it would be unseemly of me to greet you with soaking drawers eh? Oh my sweet Issac I count down the moments till we are together again. Forever yours, Aliea 

…….

If there was one thing that Issac let dogs get away with in their training it was getting on the furniture. It was his very ferelden nature that wanted the animals to be around always available for hugs and love. They were clever and devoted beasts why not let them sit with their masters. It was getting late. Perhaps the only blessing besides Aliea that had come with Anders’ departure was that Chester was allowed back on the bed. Tonight though Chester lay at his feet while Champ curled up at his side. Issac turned to the stack of letters on his desk. Noble party invites…pass…pleas for money from random citizens…pass…a letter from Aliea? He had to read. His stomach churned at the possibility she could have reconsidered everything after all and decided to leave him. 

Issac started to read the letter. There were only a few words he wouldn’t figure out but that was ok…it was more than ok because he got her meaning just fine. Maker the though of it…his imagination wandered to thinking of her body. He definitely knew what spots he wanted to visit…but everywhere, getting to know every inch of her soft skin. Looking over the letter again. He wondered why he sent this too him did she really yearn for him as he wanted her? He gently scooted both dogs off the bed before reading the letter once more. He bit his lip feeling a tad bit guilty, and pulled down his smalls. The letter…knowing that she had been thinking about him in that way…it made him hard, and he just couldn’t take it anymore.

 Issac wrapped a hand around his cock an started to stroke at the thought of Aliea’s body, The thought of touching and tasting ever blessed inch of her. Would she make little noises? he imagined gasps, moans, and sharp intakes of her breath. Would she say his name wanton and needy? His pumping grew faster. He wanted her, he wanted her so badly. sweet Andraste he wanted to make Aliea come, to hear he cries as she went over the edge for him. He wanted to make love to her any way she wanted him to. He wanted to please her, show he how he loved her. He was close so close…..the two dogs lifted their heads and started barking as a knock echoed from the front door.

Drenched from a sudden downpour Aliea stood shivering on Issac’s doorstep. She pounded harder, she had to keep him from reading that letter! Orana was just too good at her job, finding the letter stashed under Aliea’s pillow and delivering it instead of asking why she might of tucked it there first. She’d planned to burn it, but got distracted with Aveline and while she was busy Orana had found it and brought it to Issac’s manor. The letter was filled with every naughty thought she had been having, what would Issac say to her if he read it? Would he want to see her again, knowing how decidedly un-couth she was? Maker she hoped she wouldn’t scare him off with her erotic confession. She tried knocking again more franticly, looking a mess with her wet hair plastered to her forehead, thin house dress laden with water.

Issac heard Orana answer the door…that voice…it was Aliea. Shit..shit…shit. He threw on a robe hastily covering his smalls. He was still painfully hard from being interrupted. He opened his door and ran down the stairs. “Orana, I can take it from here. Please Aliea come in…Maker…come in you’re soaking.” His eyes darted from her dripping hair to her dress…wet…clinging to her breasts…The Maker was cruel indeed. “Wha…what can I do for you?” He asked trying not to stare.

Aliea nervously licked her lips, chapped from the cold and the water. “It has come to my attention that Orana has delivered a letter I hadn’t meant to send. Please please please tell me you haven’t gotten any letters from me or if you have that you haven’t read them yet!” she said through chattering teeth. She wrapped her arms around her wet chest trying to stave off the chill. Even if he hadn’t read the letter she looked like a drowned rat, that was sure to help his opinion of her she thought worriedly.

 The letter…he wasn’t supposed to…Issac blushed. Should he lie? Shit… “Aliea…I…it was addressed to me…I didn’t know that you sent it by mistake. I wouldn’t have read it if I knew you didn’t intend for me to…I’m I uh…” He didn’t know how to broach the nature of what she had written, or if they would even discuss it.

Aliea stared back at Issac in shock. He’d read her naughty letter, Maker! Her words repeated in her head over and over like a mantra of shame. Eyes fixated on his nipples she was unable to let him look her in the eyes. She shivered in her wet dress, the only sound the drip of the rainwater onto the floor of Issac’s foyer.

 Issac saw how she was dripping, and shivering. “Aliea please. Here.” He pulled a quilt from a nearby chair and draped it around her. “Have a seat by the fire. Its ok, the letter its alright. I…” He wanted to make her feel better, but not come off as looking extremely creepy. “The letter…it um it was. I mean I wasn’t offended or anything.” He started thinking about it what she wanted him to do to her. Issac walked behind a chair to cover his erection.

“Sit with me” she squeaked out wishing to pretend he hadn’t read it after all. Using the quilt as a make-shift robe she sat down close to the stone hearth. The heat felt wonderful on her chilled skin. She tried to sniffle her smile, the shame finally passing and the flashes of certain images finally making sense in her head. That’s why he was hiding behind the chair, eh? Her letter had a certain effect on him. Well at least she could take solace in the fact she was a good writer, if an erotic one.

 “Oh…sure…I’ll sit next to you.” Issac bit his lip nervously, and quickly shuffled to sit next to her. “You should stay here until the rain clears up. I wouldn’t want you to get sick from chill.” He shifted trying to make his erection less noticeable. “I have a spare room if you need it, but for right now we should just sit here and get you dry.” He tentatively put an arm around her.

“Oh?” she said curiously “I cannot just sleep with you and Chester then?” Aliea nuzzled her head into his chest contentedly. Her drenched locks dripping down his back. It would be hard to resist him if they shared a bed, but the thought of spending a night with his warm body tightly protecting hers filled her with an immeasurable amount of joy.

 “Oh well…if you wanted to stay…um…with me…” His heart raced in his chest as she nuzzled next to him. “You can…” His arm tightened around her. He was so aroused, Maker…this was torture sweet torture. “You know…I’ve been training Champ…he’s got sit down.” Issac placed his other hand on Aliea’s leg.

“I would love to sleep with you Issac” she said brassily, not caring if it rang a bit lude. “And I’m so happy to hear that” she added. Aliea curled even more into his embrace, letting her hand come up and rest on his chest lovingly looking up at him. The side of her thumb hit his nipple and she grinned.

 A chill went down his spine with the contact. Issac’s hand moved up her thigh. “Aliea…” He sighed ducking his head down lower pressing a kiss to her forehead. He pulled her closer to him, his breath hot against her skin. She was still so cold, and Issac yearned to warm her.

“Issac…” she teased back letting her thumb strike his nipple again. She felt his hand scoot up her leg and was emboldened to play their game a little longer. Slowly she let go of the quilt, the soft material sliding down her still damp shoulders re-revealing her soaked-through dress.

Issac made a needy sigh as Aliea slipped the quilt off. She was trying to kill him, yes, that is what she was trying to do. What did she want…well how much did she want was more the question. He knew she wanted the tasks to be complete before anything went too far, but here she was soaked, robes clinging to her breasts and he couldn’t look away. She wanted to stay the night, with him, next to him….Issac leaned in to kiss her.

Aliea happily returned the kiss letting her hands slip up to sink into his hair. Eagerly she let her tongue slip into his mouth enthusiastic to be in his arms, kissing him again. With a sigh she pulled back and gave him a loving glance. “We should really go to bed eh? Do you have anything dry I could change into?” she said while cursing herself for stopping. It hurt to not just jump him here, but Maker, the little seedling of anger remained, it would tarnish this if she didn’t extinguish it first. The tasks would do that, she hoped. Then they’d be free to make love every single Maker blessed day!

“Oh…bed…yeah.” he got up and adjusted his robe so his erection wouldn’t be so damn noticeable. “I have another robe in my bedroom. You could use that. Its a little fuzzy for my taste so it hasn’t been worn often.” He extended his hand and helped her up. “Here wouldn’t want you to freeze on the way up.” Issac wrapped the quilt back around her to shield himself from temptation.

Snuggling into the quilt she smiled up at him. “A fuzzy robe sounds perfect Issac! Then bed?” she asked trying not to obviously stare at his tented trousers. He wanted her, but he was holding back because she wished it, how did he manage to keep his composure? She felt like she might go crazy before she could finally have him. How long would it take to train Champ? She wanted to know, but she didn’t want him to think her desperate, so she didn’t press for the information.

“Yeah I was about to go to sleep before…” He paused. “before I read the letter.” A blush spread across his cheeks. They walked up stairs to the bed room where they were greeted by two happy dogs. Issac used them as a momentary distraction to move the letter from off of his bed and into a drawer in the night stand. He walked to his wardrobe and produced a fuzzy blue robe. “As you can see, not my style.” He grinned as he handed it to her. “Sit Champ.” He told the pup at Aliea’s feet, and Champ obeyed.

Aliea clapped her hands in delight at Champ obeying a command. “Wonderful Issac! Catch me” she called out before leaping up and wrapping her arms around his neck. When he held her tightly she placed a soft kiss on his lips before clambering down to change. “No peaking” she said motioning for him to turn around. Carefully she slipped the soaking dress up and over her head.

Issac resisted the urge to turn around right then and there. He hadn’t even properly seen her naked…like he was paying attention to that when she was in so much pain from that Maker damn jellyfish… “I won’t…I..I have to take Champ out anyway, make sure he doesn’t go on the floor from the excitement of seeing you again. Um make yourself comfortable. I’ll be back in just a few minutes.” He scooped the dog up and hurriedly left the room closing the door behind him. He wouldn’t be able to take much more of this.

While Issac dealt with the pup Aliea tied off her robe and slipped under the covers waiting for him. Her dress and smalls were hung over his office chair to dry. Trying to make herself presentable she used her fingers to comb through her hair and whispered a secret prayer that she would be able to resist groping him as they shared a bed.

“Good boy Champ.” Issac praised the pup before scooping him up and going back inside. He knocked on the door to make sure she had finished changing and came in his room. She was in his bed…Andraste’s ass she was in his bed…the blood shot straight to his groin again. He placed the pup at the foot of the bed by Chester and slid under the covers. He would have to wear his robe all night it seemed. “Uh goodnight.” He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before laying on his back arms rigid at his sides. No temptation just sleep, hands to yourself… it was a mantra that he repeated to himself.

Climbing over him she gave him a much more sexy kiss earning a groan from them both when she released his lips. “Well Issac, if I can have your word you’ll keep training the pup we can consider the third task complete. But please, you must hold me properly, I’ll not sleep next you like a board all night…I like to cuddle.” she admitted.

“Of course…of course I’ll keep training him.” She was not making this easy on him, not one bloody bit!  He rolled over and placed an arm around her. He still kept his distance though. He didn’t want to be poking her all night. His arm wrapped around her waist. This would be difficult…so very difficult… Maker if he had only gotten that wank in earlier…

“You know, I could hold you if you prefer” she said with a smarmy grin in the dark. Twining her fingers in his she pulled them up to her lips to kiss them softly. The throbbing between her legs was driving her crazy, but if she could just last a little longer…”So Issac, does that mean you’d like to do the fourth task tomorrow then?”

His heart stopped beating for a moment. “More than anything.” He whispered softly pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. He would just have to wait a little longer. There was a light at the end of the tunnel after all! His fingers still next to her lips he traced the outline of her mouth, letting his fingertip brush against her beautiful lips. It was something he didn’t know would feel so…erotic, and he shifted, his blasted cock making him even more uncomfortable than before.

Sensing his /issue/ Aliea scooted back into it. “It’s fine Issac, I don’t mind” she said keeping his hand at her mouth, the thrill of his touch shooting straight down to her sex. “We shall both suffer together till the morn” she teased. The weight of his aching cock was a welcome reminder that he wanted her just as badly as her wet thighs showed she wanted him.

Suffer…she had no idea. He was trying so hard, Maker he was trying to be a gentleman, and now she was pressed against him, her ass firmly against his length. This was not a good idea if she wanted to wait on anything, not a good idea at all. He let his hand slip across her waist again as he played off grinding against her arse as movement to try an get comfortable. He waited for a few moments in the darkness, his heart racing causing his chest to ache. Slowly so very slowly his hand creeped to where his thumb was barely brushing the bottom of her breasts.

“Oh my you naughty boy” she teased as he touched her breast. She pushed against his cock, rubbing against him boldly. Flipping around to face him she took the ‘naughty’ hand and slid it under her robe just enough to let him feel the wet, slickness of her bare thighs. Smalls across the room nothing was a keeping her wet from slipping down them. “Perhaps we cannot sleep like this after all, I request we don’t make love, till after the fourth task, but I think I could live with a little foreplay now. I’d even offer to just do the fourth task right this moment, but it would ruin all my preparations so…” she explained as she fished his cock from his robes and began to stroke him.

Shit…Aliea was bold…damn and wet too, so wet. Issac bit his lip as she started to stroke his cock. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, and it was enough to drive them both wild. She had something planned…something planned…he would dwell on it, but nothing could take his attention away from her delicate hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him. His own hand moved towards her slick sex. “Aliea…” He moaned louder than he intended, but he had been waiting for some kind of release for hours. “Can I touch you?” He hoped she caught his drift, he obviously was touching her now, but he felt like he needed permission to advance.

Smiling sweetly at his gentlemanly ways even now she whispered “I’ll simply die if you don’t.” Not an expert at the art of jerking a man off Aliea did her best to set a fast pace, but not pull too hard and hurt him. For Issac’s ease of passage she lifted her leg and set it on his, giving his large hands as much room as they might need. Biting her lip she ran her foot up and down his calf as she waited for his advance.

He teased at her entrance running his fingers along her folds taking in how warm and wet she was. It was for him. He slowly inserted a finger. She was so hot…Issac realized that he had never even in fact done this with a woman before…Isabela…before she usually just jumped right into sex when he had been with her. The short lived time in the ocean with Aliea he hadn’t even done anything like this before they started making love. “Is this alright?” He asked nervously, his own pleasure taking a backseat to how he wanted her to feel.

Her initial response was to tighten around his finger finally saying “very much.” She leaned her upper body closer to try and kiss him while they pleasured each other. Aliea’s arm already ached a bit with her pace, but she smiled through the pain, wanting nothing more than to be able to get him off while he did as well.

He leaned down to kiss her, noticing she was straining to reach his lips. Issac pumped the finger in and out of her, feeling her tighten around him. It was incredible, but he was still at a bit of a loss as to what to do next. He kissed her passionately before pulling away. “Tell me what you want.” If she couldn’t tell before that he had not ever done this before, she’d surely know now. He just hoped it wouldn’t spoil everything since it was for once proceeding wonderfully.

Aliea kissed him deeply as he touched her, trying to keep enough pace with her hand. “You could add a finger” she offered helpfully. “Sorry if I’m not too good at this” she said with a faint blush on her cheeks. “Oh and it never hurts to play with my…nub” blush burning deeper now, even though they were in the steamy throws of foreplay and should really not be embarrassed anymore.

His need of coaching didn’t slow down her strokes, Issac took it as a good sign. He slipped a second finger inside of her next to the first and waited for her body to adjust before pumping them in and out. He leaned down to kiss her once more, moaning into her mouth at the pleasure he felt. As per Aliea’s advice Issac ran his thumb across her clit, and paused to gauge her reaction.

The intense pleasure stopped her hand in it’s tracks. “Maker Issac” she moaned against his lips lost in the feeling. His hands were so big and powerful, she felt full from just two fingers. She resisted the urge to grind against his hand like a teen unable to control herself. Earnestly she restarted her strokes hoping he didn’t mind the pause.

Emboldened Issac rubbed her pearl in a circular motion as he stretched her channel with his fingers…it would be so easy right now to just pull out of her and plunge his cock deep inside. Just imagining it as she stroked him brought him close to the edge. “Oh…harder love…harder…” He cried needy for release, not even noticing it was the first time he had called her such.

Unintentionally she rocked back and forth on his hand as she quickened her pace, hoping that is what he meant by harder. Her slick ran down his fingers and onto his hand as she keened and moaned at his sweet touches. Aliea heard the love, but was not in the right frame of mind to question it so she just said “Oh Issac” instead.

“Maker…” He groaned at her grinding into his fingers…he must be doing a good job…a very good job. He continued to rub her clit hoping it was what she wanted. Issac couldn’t take much more of the pressure welling up inside of him and started to thrust into her hand.

“Ahhh Issac” she called out much too loudly as came unabashedly against his palm, grinding down harder as pleasure over took her. Just barely she kept herself stroking him fast and hard like he wished. She pulled his lips into a deep kiss as she continued to rub on him.

Issac felt her muscles contract around his fingers. Aliea crying out his name was too much and as she kiss him deeply he felt his balls tense and with a low moan he came saying her name. He spilled onto her hand, and his trusts slowed until he was finished. He lay there mind blissful, body satisfied, his cock still in her hand. He pulled slick fingers out of her as he caught his breath.

Aliea slowly stopped her own panting as she released his member and raised her hand to her lips. Catching his gaze in the low light she made a show of slowing licking his spend from her fingers. “Love is it?” she asked coyly deeply pleased with the events.

Watching her lick his seed off her fingers was almost enough to get him worked up again. “I…I guess its not the most ideal way to tell you.” He brought his fingers to his mouth and tasted her slick left behind, before giving her a tired smile. “Its not just from being in the throws of passion either, I’ve wanted to say I love you for awhile, but I don’t know…I guess I was afraid too, or it was never the right moment.”

She let a needy groan of her own out when he licked his fingers. Why was that so damn arousing? Maker! She tried to shrug it off for more pressing matters. Climbing up to kiss his forehead softly she happily told him “Issac, there is not wrong time to say I love you, because knowing you do makes it the right time. And Issac, love is not just a pet name, I really and truly love you too.”

“I’m glad that you do.” He wrapped his arms around her tight and kissed her once more before drifting to sleep with Aliea resting against his chest.

**The Fourth Task  
**

“Issac” she calls out still wrapped up in his warm hold. “We should really get out of bed, it’s got to be at least 10 in the morning!” she chided nipping his skin gently not really wanting to leave, but her stomach had been rumbling for a good hour as they snuggled on the bed.

“But its warm.” Issac holds her tighter. The longer they stayed in bed the harder she may find it to resist him…no better not think like that…but after the events of last night how could anything else be on his mind? Even the rumbling from both their stomachs took a backseat to his other desires. “Just stay with me for awhile…We can have breakfast in bed if you like.”

“That seems…acceptable” she retorted making no move to leave his side. “Although I worry what shall happen after everything, will we ever be able to leave our bed?” she asked with a smirk. Sighing contentedly she ran hand over his arm long nails raking gently over his muscled limbs. She wondered if she might just throw caution to the wind and make love to him right then.

Issac called for Orana and soon a tray of fruits, toast, jam, and nug sausage was laid out before them. “The sausage is for me.” He said with a grin remembering her aversion to most meats. He picked up a raspberry and pressed it delicately to her lips.

Aliea grinned before wrapping her lips around the plump fruit loving the idea of him feeding her in bed. Cherishing that they were in bed even at ten in the morning, it’d been so long since she could have a lazy day in bed till noon or even close, with someone she so cared for. She offered him a piece of sausage with a sly grin. “Sausage isn’t so bad, if I can eat other things with it” she explained.

He smiled back slyly eating the piece she offered  and slightly sucking on one of her fingers. Waiting for the evening would be torturous to him, but at least he could dish out a little bit of his own.

Aliea quirked a brow at his forward attempt at being seductive, but said nothing. She waited for him to offer her another piece as she pondered if she would be able to last to the night herself. There was just the slightest twinge when she imagined making love with him, so no, she just had to wait, get things perfect. Plus, she’d spent a fortune on all her preparations she couldn’t let that go to waste.

Issac sighed a bit as he fed her the last of the berries. It seemed as if she had an iron will against his attempts at seduction…he’d have to hold out for tonight it seemed. “So I take it you’ll need to be leaving soon.” He let his lower lip hang out.

“After we eat” she said softly adding “I’ll miss you.” Slowly they finished all the food on the tray, Issac eating the majority to no one’s surprise, but Aliea did enjoy feeding him in silly romantic kind of way. With the tray cleared by the diligent Orana Aliea climbed up over Issac to give him a deep kiss goodbye.

Issac deepened the kiss holding Aliea tightly to him. Some part of him still feared that she would never be able to forgive him, that if she was alone and thought about it hard enough she would leave him. “I love you.” He whispered against her open mouth. He hoped she believed him. He hoped when they did meet up again later that evening (if she hadn’t changed her mind about him) that he would please her.

“And I you” she assured to his lips. Reluctantly she pulled away slipping her now dry dress on as she shucked the borrowed robes, not minding she gave Issac a full view of her behind, in smalls, as she did so. “Be at my mansion at the dinner hour, come hungry” she offered seductively, turning to wink and catch his final blush before she left him for the day.

 The rest of the day Issac waited eagerly for the time when he could meet with Aliea again. His excitement overtook his nervousness of pleasing her. He had learned quickly enough what she liked with his fingers the night before. When the time came Issac bolted out of his manor and sprinted across Hightown to Aliea’s. He arrived at the door out of breath.

Orana let him in, letting him know that Aliea was already waiting for him in her bedroom. The light was low, just a few candles lighting her bedroom as she waited for him on the bed. She swallowed nervously as she heard him approach. It had taken almost an hour to set her plan into motion. She was wrapped from head to toe in sheer fabric, both yellow and blue fine scarves, and a large bolt for her torso. Tiny clips held each layer together, designed so that she could reveal more and more as she wished.

 Issac stood at her door catching his breath before rapping slightly on the door. “Its…its me, Issac.” Aliea bade him to come in and he slowly opened the door. The first thing that drew his attention was the yellow and blue scarves. Issac smiled not sure what was going on, but pretty sure he would like it.

Aliea bit her lip nervously, worried her big effort would end up making him laugh. “I thought…”she started “this would help you…keep track of where you’ve kissed.” She blushed darkly, evident even through the pale yellow fabric over her face. Sitting on her heels she motioned him to come closer. “So where would you like to start” she asked. Each kiss she though, would be an apology and by the end she would forgive him. She simply had to.

 Issac stood dumbly for a minute and then responded, “Oh that’s a…very nice idea…” A blush creeped to his cheeks as well. He walked closer to her and sat next to her on her bed. Issac slowly put a hand to the back of her head and pulled her close. He laid a first gentle kiss to Aliea’s forehead. “I think I’ll start here.”

“Alright” she said, unclipping the wooden piece and letting the scarf fall from her face. She blinked back at him, worrying her lip as the scent of him filled her nostrils. Maker they’d just started and she already wanted to pin him to the bed, clips flying as she mounted him.

Issac proceeded to kiss down from her forehead his lips touching the soft skin of her cheeks. He took special care around her eyelids, but nipped when he came to an earlobe. Issac wondered what would happen if he just pushed her onto the bed and made love to her right then and there… this task was already unbearably sexy and he hadn’t even got past Aliea’s face.

Aliea shifted uncomfortably in the scarves, completely nude beneath, unsure if Issac realized. She licked her lips and whispered “where now?” With each press to the skin she repeated in her head his tearful apology, by the time it was over she would have no anger left, if she could hold out that long.

“Neck….” He breathed, purposely saving her lips for later. When the scarf came off, his lips fell to her skin again. He kissed one side with light touches before nipping and dragging his teeth slightly up the other. He hoped his enthusiasm would be appreciated. He was straining against his breeches, every single inch of her skin driving him wild with desire.

Pressing her legs together tightly she let out a soft sigh of pleasure. “Maker Issac” she cried out unable to help herself. She squeezed her hands tightly together trying to keep the courage to let him finish. Under-dressed and with no fire in the room her nipples were hard and rubbing against the fabric making her want to squirm all the more.

 The exposed area of her skin stopped at the collarbone. Issac wanted both to rush the process, and savor every second of it…he had to control his own urges. This was for her, this was what she wanted him to do to earn forgiveness, he had to earn it. “ I’d…like to kiss your arms please.” His words were breathy sighs against her neck.

Aliea nodded reaching for the clips that bound her arms in blue and yellow. The fabric slid down once it was untied, falling on the bed like a leaf falling from a tree in fall, slow and sad, but promising new things. Arms bare she smiled at him finally unclenching her fingers so he could get to work.

 He held out her arm kissing all the way down to the the tips of her fingers. He sucked lightly at the finger tips. Earning a moan. He smiled before repeating the process on the second arm. He took each of her fingers on the second and and sucked again, and this time harder and with a little teeth.

“Oh Issac” she keened as he taunted her with his lips. She sucked in a breath, taut nipples clearly visible through the cloth, the fabric between her legs wet and slick with her arousal. She could make it, she thought chipperly until he started suckling her fingers, no, she was going to fail, she just knew it.

Issac noticed Aliea’s nipples taught and pressed against the scarf covering her breasts. He bit his bottom lip in anticipation. “Can…can you…ummm this one?” He tugged slightly on the scarf hiding her breast from him.

Carefully Aliea unwound the scarf from her breasts letting them fall with the others. The bolt came up under them wrapping all the way round and scarves still covered her legs and arse. She held her breath as he gazed at her with such fondness, such love. Her heart welled in her chest as she waited for him to raise the stakes on her patience.

 “Beautiful…” Issac whispered brushing the side of a breast gently with the side of his hand. He leaned in and before he moved to fondle her further he kissed her passionately on the lips. “I was saving that.” He pulled away and kissed the top of both of her breasts. 

Aliea shuddered at his touch straining to keep herself still as he slowly touched her. When he kissed her time stopped the feel of his lips on hers the most perfect feeling there ever was. “Issac…I owe you a boon” she whispered in a hushed tone as he worked on her exposed chest. Unable to help herself she found herself stroking his hair as his lips found her milky skin over and over again.

 “A boon huh…” He breathed against her skin letting his lips linger on hot and moist against the exposed flesh. “What would you recommend love?” he said before gently taking a firm nipple into his mouth. He hoped she liked the attention he was giving her as much as he liked giving it to her.

Aliea laughed “but you don’t even know why yet.” As he gently pressed his teeth into her hardened flesh she bit her lip to suppress the moan it elicited from her. Unconsciously she toyed with his ears running her fingertips around the edges then down to the lobes and back again. Her cheeks flushed without fading as he kept his mouth on her so intimately.

 He released Aliea’s nipple from his mouth and kissed the valley between her breasts. “What did I do to deserve it then?” Issac didn’t have any idea, but he wasn’t t keen on thinking about anything else but focusing on what he was doing. He stroked her back with his free hand as he kissed across her chest finding her other nipple and drew a short swipe with his tongue around the stiff nub.

“Well, I hope you’ll be forgiving me” she said while she moved a hand from his ear to rub his cheekbone gaining his attention. “I hit you…the other night, it wasn’t right of me. I truly feel rather awful about it” she confessed while she kept rubbing the spot she’d so crassly smacked a few days prior.

 Issac rose to where they were face to face. He put a hand over hers. “I don’t want to think about that now… You had every right to do that, even worse. You have nothing to be sorry for.” Issac looked into her eyes and stroked her hair with his free hand. “I am the one who owes you.”

She smiled at his words, but chided him softly “Violence is never the answer” snorting slightly at the irony at telling that to a warrior “…at least not between lovers.” Leaning down she kissed his fingers gently before adding “it would make me happy to do something for you, I just thought if I were going to have been forgiving you for your transgressions I owed you the same treatment.”

 Issac smiled at her and blushed. “I’ll save it then. Tonight is for me to earn my forgiveness.” He kissed her lips again softly pulling her close so he could feel her against him. “I want to continue to earn my forgiveness love.” He squeezed her shoulders and nipped at her jaw. “May I continue?”

“Maker help me if you don’t” she breathed out as he bit at her sensitive jaw. His skin was so hot and she was already so wet from all the play. There was still so much skin yet to cover. The smell of her arousal was thick, he surely noticed it as it clung to the silky fabric between her legs. She didn’t realize her final task would be so hard for her to sit through.

 “I’d gladly do so.” He grinned pleased with himself over how much she was enjoying herself. He kissed her full breasts and down to where the next scarf was covering her torso. Issac crawled behind her positioning himself to kiss the back of her neck working down her shoulders.

Pulling her hair over to give him access she took a deep breath stealing herself for the eventual full nudity to come. Each soft kiss somehow caught her by surprise, yet felt pre-destined both at once. The tickle of his goatee causing her to giggle slightly when it ran across her skin a certain way.

 Issac knew what he wanted to do next. He had only one thing planned, and that was to save her most secret place for the very last. He tugged at the scarf covering the small of her back. “Here.” He said as he raked his teeth softly across the skin at the top of the scarf.

Aliea reached for the seam of the bolt unpinning it with expert hands. Slowly she unwrapped the cloth from her back and torso hoping that upon such close inspection he’d still enjoy his task, the most inmate parts were still too come, but she, like many women, was not particular fond of her belly or it’s slight curve.

 Issac let out a small satisfied “mmm” at seeing her bare torso. He touched her stomach putting his arms around her as he kissed the small of her back and down to where just the very hint of her ass could be seen. He moved back around to her front again and peppered her belly with kisses. “Cute and sexy at same time.” He said aloud more thinking to himself.

Aliea flushed wildly as he loved all over her stomach. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest as he came closer and closer to completing his task. All that was left was her legs, ass, and well. The thought of it made her flush harder. It was like she was a nubile teenager again the way she was keening at his simple kisses.

 Issac teased at the silk covering her bottom. “This…” He heard her stake a sharp breath. “later.” He had to smile at the look she gave him, a mixture of playfulness and frustration. He laid her down tenderly on the sheets, and positioned himself at her feet. “I think I’ll work my way up…would you like that?”

Aliea opened her mouth to say yes, but all that came out was a sort of needy “hnnng.” She leaned up to release the final clips, leaving only her bottom and groin still covered with see-through silk. Cheeks red she laid back hoping it would be easier than watching him crawl up her lips on her flesh. She had to let him finish, she had to forgive him so everything would be all right again.

 He made a point to kiss every inch of her feet, sucking at each toe. Issac raised one foot and kissed up up the calf to the kneecap, then repeating the action on the opposite leg. He held one hand on her thigh as he kissed the other….the softness of her skin and so close he could smell the arousal from her sex, it was driving him wild. He could just slide the remaining silk to the side and gain access…his mind raced…no…he had to finish the right way…

Aliea squirmed as he inched closer to her. In a moment all that would be left was her…bottom and sex! The slow drawn out exploration was titillating. She started wondering if she might do the same, if he could last as long as she did before becoming overcome. Perhaps she’d suggest it…later. For now she had to hold on..for a few more moments.

 Issac finished kissing up her thighs letting his teeth graze the skin for just a moment before pulling up and looked into Aliea’s eyes. “I…um…the silk…here.” He softly cupped one of her ass cheeks. His pulse quickened, after this he’d be left with her sex. Issac bit his lip finally starting to feel his chest tighten due to nerves.

Aliea flushed biting her lip hard before reaching down and shakily removing the silk pieces from her derriere. Sliding them to beside her on the bed she got up on her knees facing away, looking at him over a shoulder waiting for further instruction. Her heart was beating so loudly in her ears she could barely hear anything else. All she wore now was a thin strip of fabric between the globes of her arse and the final silk triangle hiding her sex and sodden curls that Orana had fashioned to make a delicate pair of makeshift smalls.  

 He coughed nervously gazing down at her on display, Maker he could just…Issac shook his head. There would hopefully be time for that later, if and only if she could forgive him. He leaned down and pressed lips gently to the soft skin of her ass, her let his fingers trail up and down the inside of Aliea’s thighs. He covered the entire surface in delicate kisses. “There…there is only a bit of cloth left.” He whispered.

“Yes” she forced out softly. “And then I can forgive you and we can…be back to where we should of been” she added after a moment’s thought. Without turning she untied the string where Orana showed her and the final piece fell. Soaked through with all the excitement the smell of her arousal wafted to Issac’s nostrils reminding him that she wasn’t the only one in desperate straights. Aliea closed her eyes and waited, this was Issac’s task, she couldn’t help him, he had to do it all on his own.

Issac gulped. He’d never done this to a woman, he’d never had the chance, the opportunity…everything else with Isabela had been quick trysts, hard, fast and passionate. When he looked at her sex…to see how aroused she was as well…what if he did something wrong, what if he wasn’t any good at it. He hoped she wouldn’t notice his hesitation as he brushed her clit with a forefinger trying to gauge if she’d like him to do the same but with his tongue.

The moment he touched her she shivered. She was so tense waiting for this final step, reminding herself that he was fulfilling his part of the bargain, that after he did this, after he did all of the tasks she had to forgive him fully, nothing held back. She couldn’t joke or tease him, he’d never trust her if she did. He was doing this for them, for their future, a one she knew that could be so very very happy. She felt a little nervous so on display for him, especially now, but Maker if she’d ever regret it, it was a night she would never forget. Each sweet kiss a  tender apology and promise of things to come. No matter how experienced he was or wasn’t, it didn’t matter to her. This was all for her and anything he did would be perfect in her eyes.

 The tell-tale shivering told him he was at least doing something right. Issac moved forward breathing her in. He groaned feeling his cock strain against his breeches. The first move he made was kiss the folds of her sex before running his tongue against her. He worked his way to her nub flicking it lightly with the tip of his tongue before drawing it in his mouth to suck gently.

Aliea gave up any pretense of modesty and whined as he sucked on her. It’d been so long and his tongue just felt right. Her fingers clenched on the sheets, winding the fabric between frantic fingers as she tried to stay still knowing he’d still have a few more kisses to lay before she could give him her honest forgiveness. Keeping her eyes screwed shut she just did her best to stay upright, still nervous since it was really their first time being so intimate without any interruptions.

Hearing her enjoying herself Issac relaxed and continued to suck her nub. He could feel her pleasure build and he moved to lap eagerly at her folds then tracing the entrance with his tongue. He placed a finger against her and slid the digit inside. He continued to diligently work her clit with his tongue as he started to pump his finger inside her.

And then he was done. She should have said so right then, but her mind couldn’t get her mouth to respond with anything more complicated then “Uhhh” and “Mmmmm” as he honed his new skill on her eager body. Her body quivered as he brought her close to the edge easily with her heightened state and natural skill.

 Issac fell into a rhythm sucking, licking, and thrusting fingers inside of her, responding eagerly to any signs she gave him of anything particular she was enjoying. With his free hand Issac teased Aliea’s nipple, hoping to heighten her pleasure even more. He had to do a good job please her in any way she pleased.

Aliea almost bit her lip to the point of bleeding as she tried to keep her dignity by not wantonly screaming his name over and over again. His large fingers stretched and filled her as his tongue lapped at her nub making her almost want to question him on the spot about how he was so good with her on the first try, but she paused not wishing to make him worry about her sincerity about her forgiveness. Finally giving into the pleasure she cried out “Makermakermakermakermaker ISSAC” while grunting and jerking herself hard against his face. After gathering herself for a moment she whimpered softly “I forgive you” into the silken sheets.

Issac felt her tighten around his finger and he heard the whisper of her forgiveness. He couldn’t help but smile in relief, Maker he’d done it, she had forgiven him. He gave a few long licks feeling her shudder against him. “Aliea…Aliea…I love you.” He whispered back.

Aliea sighed and tried to catch her breath as she just barely heard his admission of love. “I love you too my dear sweet sweet Issac” she responded pivoting around to face him. Leaning forward she dragged her fingers through his hair pulling his face, still wet from his attentions to hers. She let her tongue trace around his lips tasting herself on him before letting it slip into his mouth.

 Issac was taken aback at first at the unexpected and very enthusiastic kiss, but he returned the favor kissing her passionately. “Aliea….” He moaning into her mouth between kisses. He couldn’t contain himself pressing his erection against her.

“Yes” she huffed in response to the unasked question. Keeping her hands in his hair she kissed him harder, stomach fluttering once again as she considered how this would be more or less their first successful, she hoped, time at making love. Safe in her home far from all the Maker damned jellyfish.

Issac was able to shuck off his breeches without much effort. He was straining against his smalls, the tip of his cock actually visible slipping out of the top. He didn’t mean to come off as so desperate for her, but everything leading up to this had been driving him mad with lust. He still had to ask her…she had only just forgiven him. “We…don’t have to…if you need more time…” He whispered trying to calm his racing heart.

“Shut that dopey mouth of yours and make love to me” she huffed heart pounding at the sight of the large man so desperate for her attentions. Her body was tense yet relaxed from the sweet affection he’d shown her. Holding in a breath she reached down and fished his cock out from the smalls trembling a little as her small hands looked even smaller wrapped around his thick length.

 He unintentionally moaned at the first contact. It hadn’t even been that long ago since they had ‘explored’ each other that way…but Maker it felt just as electric as the first time. He should be thinking of her touch, her touch and nothing else, but the worry still filled his mind and heart. Was he really forgiven? Was this too soon after everything? What if he messed this up after everything else had gone so smoothly. “How do you want to…do this?” He managed to say between moans.

Aliea chuckled at his careful wording, so worried even now cock mere inches from plunging into her. “Well dear it only goes in the one way” she teased stroking him slowly with her hand. She canted her hips letting the head of his length brush the outside of her sex, head lower than his nipples to line up their hips. She looked up at him as she squeezed him again desperate and a tiny be scared to have his thick length inside of her.

 “That’s not what I…” the words died on his lips as she arched her hips up against him. His cock just against her entrance. She obviously wanted him to…and it would be worse if he ended up offending her…right? Then he felt her small hand wrap around his member once more. Issac made up his mind and pressed slowly into her barley breaching her with his tip.

Aliea leaned her head back and caught his gaze as he finally pushed into her. Damn he was so much thicker than Anders…she swallowed and tried to distract herself from the incoming burn. “What then?” she asked softly leaning up to kiss his smooth chest. Tongue slipping from her mouth she licked over to a nipple to urge him on.

 As her tongue slid across his nipple, all of his doubts vanished for the moment being. He sunk into her gently as not to hurt her. “What I meant…not important anymore…” He let out with a gasp of pleasure. Before he started to move, he held still treasuring how tight she was around him, how warm and wet she was. Aliea had felt wonderful in the ocean, but this, this was easier and he could focus on how amazing she felt.

Aliea lapped lightly at his nipple as he worked his cock into her. He was so big and she felt so small beneath him, but it made her feel alive. It still burned as he stretched her, but he took it slow easing in as carefully as he could, she knew. Feeling daring she squeezed her teeth on his nipple lightly hoping she wasn’t overstepping any bounds, but with their position his nipples were so close to her face she just couldn’t resist them.

 Issac let out a breathy moan as she gently bit his nipple. “You…you are a tease.” He pulled out slightly only to glide back inside. Her wetness making the task easier. He repeated the motion several times making sure her contained himself while she was still adjusting to him. But if she kept up teasing him so..he couldn’t guarantee he could be this gentle much longer.

Aliea ran her feet along the back of his muscular legs as he prepared her for his full thrusts. She bit down harder on him relishing the idea she could earn such sweet noise from her lover with such small nips. She looked up at him as she suckled on his nipple, soothing any residing pain from her bite. “Says the man who….” she paused as he thrusted in again slowly “is still keeping me waiting” unable the resist to tease him further.

 “Keeping you…oh….Maker” Her sucking on his nipple after she bit down, that was it…too much. He rose slightly and maneuvered her legs so they were straight up around his shoulders. He plunged back into her enjoying the depth that the new angle provided. This way he could see her, see her face struck with pleasure as he hit the right spot, see her breasts bounce as he thrust into her over and over again.

Aliea cried out in shock as he positioned her legs on his shoulders and thrusted forward, they looked so thin and small compared to his large and muscular shoulders and arms. Each push earned a breathy moan as he began to make proper love to her. She wasn’t sure what to do with her hands so she reached up to continue her play with his nipple as she used the other to grab her own nipple hoping he’d enjoy the sight.

The sounds Aliea made spurned him on faster and harder. He bit his lip as she reached up to tease one of his nipples, her other hand now toying with one of her own. He didn’t think there was any possible way to become even more aroused but he was wrong. He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him while he was thrusting into her making her breasts bounce again.

“Oh oh Issac” she careened as he pushed deeper and deeper. Breasts bouncing as he thrusted she watched him stare and made a mental note to repeat such activities in the future. For now all she could think about was how deep he was and how he managed to hit the spot just right with each thrust. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as he worked her back towards the edge.

 He could see it in her eyes…she was close, so very close and his name on her lips…He slipped a hand between them to rub against her nub knowing that she would enjoy as he continued to make love to her. Sweat was beginning to form on his brow and his breaths and heartbeats quickened.

Little pants begat louder groans as she came eyes locked on his, lids fluttering ever so slightly as she did. Her hips bucked at first and slowly stilled to give her body a moment’s pause. She swallowed hard and opened her mouth “I love you” tumbling out without her even having to think about it.

Issac soon followed her over the edge spilling inside her loudly moaning her name. He heard her say ‘I love you.’ And even in the throws of ecstasy it meant more to him than anything else. Issac pulled out and laid her legs down gently on the bed. He fell beside her exhausted and buried his head into her neck. “I love you too, more than anything. I love you Aliea.”

She turned to kiss him lightly where she could reach and encircled his large frame in her arms the best that she could. It hadn’t been easy for them to get here, but none of the best things in life were. They had this now, this moment to always remember. Isabela never even crossed her mind from the second he’d started kissing her till she fell asleep holding him close. For once things were right. And that was all she could of hoped for.

Fin


	6. The News

Aliea shrugged her shoulders as she walked past the umpteenth templar who gave her a strange look as she strode past them mage’s staff strapped to her back with no fear they’d approach her. She was on a mission and no rowdy templar would stop her. If she didn’t talk to Bethany right away the whole world might crumble beneath her feet, or at least her world.

 Bethany was out in the courtyard anxiously awaiting the arrival of Aliea Hawke. Ser Cullen had told her Aliea requested a meeting and that she sounded very urgent. In the back of her mind she feared that something had happened with Issac…or Issac’s temper…no she couldn’t think like that. She noticed Aliea coming towards her.

The apostate rushed towards her own sister’s doppelganger with a nervous smile, but no visible injuries. “Beth…” she called out as the closed the distance between one another. “I…I didn’t know who else to talk too…” she said swallowing hard. “I don’t even know for sure I just…I’m not even sure how to broach the subject of checking…Oh Maker…” she stammered.

 Bethany gave her a quizzical look. “Aliea slow down. Ok now tell me what’s the matter…you look all worked up.” She didn’t have the slightest clue what Aliea could be on about…Aliea seemed so good for her brother, she hoped this wasn’t about a relationship problem the two were having.

“Oh dear…” she said blushing as she caught Cullen walking past in the distance eyeing her. “I’m sorry Beth, I just…I’m….I’ve….Maker!” she cried out flustered. “Bethany I think I am pregnant. I haven’t kept a breakfast down in over a week, I feel so tired and…I just think I might be…carrying Issac’s child” she finally forced out.

 She stood shocked. Her brother…having a child…the thought had occurred to her that someday down the line the two would, but she didn’t know things between them had gotten that…serious. “So I take it you and Issac are…” She stopped embarrassed, that was a given seeing as the poor girl thought she could be pregnant, anyway her brother’s sex life was none of her business. “Sorry…did he…or you…use any…um…contraceptives?” She asked unable to fight the blush creeping to her cheeks.

Aliea flushed at Bethany’s awkward questions. “Well…that’s the thing, I never…had to with Anders…I mean maybe he did? or the taint? Either way I wasn’t thinking about it when we finally made up, until I realized I wasn’t keeping down a thing I ate all week. Then it occurred to me that most women do something. I feel so stupid…but it’s too late or well it might be too late to worry about what I should of done. The question is…if I am…how do I check without freaking Issac out? I mean I have to go to Anders, there is no choice. I can’t go without him, he’d feel betrayed” words tumbling out of her in a stream.

 Bethany silently cursed, if she had only studied the healing arts…but that was neither here nor there. She needed to do what she could…Maker her brother a soon to be father? “You have to tell him Aliea, if he found out you went to one of the Anders I think it would upset him a lot…especially if you end up being…and he wasn’t there…” A sudden thought rushed into her head… “I don’t know if you have to worry about Issac freaking out…in the way you probably think he would. You might have to worry about him being too…excited.” She sighed realizing how her brother would most likely react.

“Excited?” she repeated dumbly. “How could this be exciting news? We aren’t ready to be parents! We’ve only just gotten back together after his…affair with Isabela and besides that we’ve not been together all that long. And Maker Bethany I’m not fit to be a mother. I was worried Issac would take it badly yes, but mostly because I’d have to make him see the Anders’ not the news itself. Do you really think he would get worked up over the prospect? All I can manage is dread…”

 She bit her lip, she still was a bit torn up over her brother’s foolish drunken indiscretion but thanked the Maker he somehow convinced Aliea to take him back. “I know this is too soon if you are, and I know most normal people like yourself would be terrified…but you know as well as I do Issac isn’t exactly a normal person. I don’t mean that in a bad way, I just mean he has a different way of seeing things. The loss of Father, Mother, and our Carver hit him pretty hard. I think he’d see a baby as a blessing to start a family since his own fell apart.” She held back tears. Issac was more sensitive about his family…but he’d never openly admit it.

“I am terrified” she admitted quietly unconsciously touching her belly. “And now…Maker Beth what do I do? I don’t want to work him up for naught, but I realize I cannot go to the Anders’ without him…this is all just too much…” she rambled. A baby was not in the cards for her, she couldn’t even pretend that it was, what if Issac could tell when she told him. Would her fear upset him? Would she ruin what they’d finally put back together by being unable to feign excitement?

 “Aliea calm down. You don’t even know if you are with child or not yet. Just tell him your concern, emphasize that you don’t know if you are. It will be ok. He’ll understand, but this is something you have to do together.” She reached out to hold Aliea’s hand. “And if there is anything I can do, anything at all please tell me. I know I’m stuck here in the Gallows but I promise I will at least help how ever I can.” She gave the trembling hand a squeeze.

Aliea clutched Bethany’s hand tightly. “I realize that, believe me, but what if Issac is upset with me for not being happy at the prospect? I’d never thought how important it might be to him to have a family, that this might mean a great deal to him…I was just so worried about seeing the two of them…” she explained.

 “Let’s worry about that when we know for sure. You can’t be worked up over to many things at once, the stress cannot be good for you at all.” Bethany then had an idea, she’d talk to Issac first, that way she could be sure he wouldn’t over react to the situation and make things worse. “You should do something relaxing before you tell him. Maybe a long soak with some scented salts. I think the more anxious you are around him the worse the news could go.”

Aliea smiled and squeezed Bethany’s hand tightly. “Thank you, you are right I just…the whole idea of it all was a bit much for me. I’ll do just that, maybe I can tell him tonight after dinner? I’ll go straight home and get to that bath, if there is a baby we could both use the relaxation!” she chuckled. Bethany was everything she missed in her own sister, it was always bittersweet to see her, but she tried her best to make Issac’s sister feel welcome with her, they might very well be family in the future, perhaps sooner than she would of thought even.

“See that sounds like a plan. I think if you are less anxious about this, it will effect how Issac will act. Now let me know how everything works out.” She pulled Aliea into a tight hug, it was nice having someone close to family again…and she hoped it would stay that way with or without a baby on the way.

“Of course Beth, you’ll be the first to know. I’ll write you as soon as I tell him” she said with a smile already planning out just how she’d break the news to Issac after a hot meal and perhaps a back rub to put him in the right mood, baby or not, seeing the Anders’ would not be on his list of favorite activities. Aliea gave a final squeeze before pulling away earning another strange look from Cullen as she slipped back out of the Gallows.

 Bethany motioned for the Templar to come towards her…she didn’t like the deception…no not one bit, but this would help in the long run. She knew her brother and her brother’s tendencies all to well. “Ser Cullen, could you please have a message sent to my brother to come for a meeting. It is most ugent.” The Templar nodded giving her a strange glance.

“Now what did you call me out here for sister? You know I get all edgy having to hold back around all these bloody Templars!” Issac asked sending a nasty glare Cullen’s way. Bethany sighed and put an arm around her brother.

“Now Issac please listen I have something important to say.” 

“What is it?” He looks at her confused. “I hope you aren’t still mad about me and Isabela…Aliea and I made up!” He smiled. “We made up quite well if you ask…OW!” Bethany slapped his arm hard.

 “I don’t want to hear that! Anyway no that is not what this is about, even though you were an idiot and lucky to still have her!”

“I know I know I was just kidding I…” He stammered.

“Never mind, just…Issac…Aliea stopped by earlier.” She sighed a little unsure if this was the right idea or not.

“What…” His eyes opened wide. “Why would she?”

“Brother now promise you won’t over react ok.” Bethany turned him around to face her.

“What?”

“PROMISE!”

“Ok ok I promise now what! What happened?”

“Aliea…she…she thinks she may be…pregnant.” She whispered watching as Issac’s jaw dropped then surprisingly turned into a wide grin.

“She…she…A BABY. My…my baby!” Without another word he picked up Bethany and spun her around laughing.

“Issac no no stop! Put me down, you promised you wouldn’t!” She hissed and he obeyed still giddy.

“A baby, a baby…I have to get started making preparations, the baby will need clothes, toys, a room…well she can move into my place, or I’ll move into hers…or or Maker we can get a new place, a bigger place with plenty of room for…”

“ISSAC ISSAC STOP!” He paused as Bethany had interrupted his train of thought. “I said might be, might! She isn’t sure any you need to stop over reacting! First things first brother, you have to wait and see if she actually is with child or not, she needs your support, and you have to keep a level head.” 

“NO Issac look at me! Now a level head brother. Do not spring all of your…excitement…on her at once, and you have to let her tell you! Issac don’t you dare let her know that you already know about this!” She reiterated now decently sure she had made the wrong decision telling her brother.

“Ok ok, I promise! Now I have to get back, prepare…yes.” He smiled as Bethany groaned. He started running back towards Hightown blatantly ignoring his sister yelling for him to come back.

Issac hurried to his manor and gathered his carving supplies, a baby, his baby, the baby would need a crib, he would make one. Would it be a strong boy who took after him, or a sweet and beautiful girl like Aliea? The thoughts raced in his mind as he started his work. He’d have a family again…a new family…he is going to be a father!

Aliea had taken a long and relaxing bath as Bethany suggested, not wishing to rush the delicate news she had to bring to her lover. Slowly she made her way to Issac’s estate with Champ happily following behind. She tucked a loose lock of wet hair behind her ear, she’d braided it back still damp from her bath and found a loose fitting green dress, just a little more fancy then she’d wear on a normal day, feeling she wanted to look her best when she gave Issac the news. 

Issac heard a knock at the door and hastily stashed the half built crib behind his couch. It had to be Aliea…he had to be calm, not over react just like Bethany said…would Issac Jr. be a good name…no calm calm…he breathed deeply and strode over to the door.

Aliea stood quietly at the door waiting for Issac to answer, they’d made plans for dinner there was nothing to be nervous about. She would wait until they had eaten and then mention she’d felt a little off and wanted to go to the Anders’ to check her out. Maybe should could get away with not telling him exactly? Perhaps that would go smoother than saying baby, since Bethany was so convinced he’d be overjoyed at the news of it even being a possibility.

He opened the door to see his Aliea, his beautiful Aliea, the mother of his child…ok calm calm…

“Oh…hey there Aliea…my sweet…my…” He couldn’t contain himself and pulled her into an enormous hug. “Oh oh sorry too tight…shouldn’t um…” He stood grinning awkwardly/

“Issac…why are you acting so strange…” she muttered as he let her in the house. Aliea straightened her hair and found his hand squeezing it as they walked together into the dining room. ” Did you have a nice time today? I missed you, being apart so long already feels strange” she said distractedly on trying to avoid bringing up what was on the tip of her tongue.

“ I…today yes, I did some carving, nothing in particular, that’s all…oh and yes I missed you too my lovely!” He pulled her back into an embrace picking her up to place a kiss on her surprised lips. He was blowing this…but he couldn’t contain his excitement.

Aliea arched a brow but tried to shake off the odd feeling blaming her own nerves for the perceived odd behavior. She deepened the kiss always happy to taste his lips on hers. Winding her arms around his head she even slipped her tongue into his mouth, playfully eroticizing the greeting. 

Issac happily kissed back. What was Bethany worried about? Aliea seemed fine! Maybe she was excited about this too…maybe Aliea was just worried he’d be upset. He continued kissing her lost in his excitement and happiness. A baby, his and Aliea’s baby. They’d be a family.

Bodahn cleared his throat as he set a dish on the table, disturbing the couple from their kissing. Aliea flushed and motioned for Issac to set her down. “Later” she whispered hoping desperately it were true, he might not be too keen on kissing her at all after seeing the Anders’, they always made his blood boil. “Dinner, Love?” she asked softly tilting her head towards the table. 

Issac smiled. “Yes um food right!” He nearly tripped leading her over to the table. “Make sure you get enough food love.” He said piling a load of mixed vegetables on her plate and adding an entire half a pheasant. Before getting his own plate.

Aliea scoffed at the gigantic pile of food. ” Did you suddenly forget I’m just one lady? Not a whole houseful? Maker Issac what has gotten into you?” she complained pushing the heaping plate away. Grabbing a decidedly smaller dessert plate she took a portion more like her own, but even less due to the slight Issac had unintentionally made with his exuberance. 

“Are you sure that’s enough…maybe just a little more…well you can always get some more later…maybe many small meals better than big ones…um never mind. How was your day?” He asked toying with the food on his plate.

Aliea shook of his pestering about her food, not eating even half of what she’d gotten herself. “Relaxing” she said although her tone was nothing but. Staring off into space distracted her worries about the baby or might be baby resurfaced and took up the place of any small talk she would of managed with her lover. 

Issac bit his lip unable to contain himself for much longer. “You seem a little distracted tonight dear, do you have something on your mind? Anything you need to tell me? Perhaps some exciting news?” His feet nervously tapped the floor eagerly waiting for her to come out with the news.

“I can’t conceive of a reason why you’d ask that” she toyed wondering why he was so eager to ask her what was on her mind. “What was it you were carving earlier, did you say? More mabari’s?” she asked fishing for what he knew exactly. Nervously she pulled on her braid, pulling the tie loose and undoing it just to wind it up in the braid once again. 

He choked a little on his water when she said ‘conceive’ but recovered quickly. “You know me, always interested in what’s on your mind. And I was trying my hand at some furniture carving, not sure what its going to be yet.” Issac answered. Maker he hoped she would just come out with it already!

“Oh? What? A chair? A table?” she pondered interested in his sudden decision to go from small carvings to large things. Aliea toyed with her hair again trying for the hundredth time to figure out exactly how to word what she had to say to him. Bethany’s warning weighed heavily on her heart, she couldn’t bear to upset him more than she had to. 

“I don’t know yet. Maybe a piece that could hold something small perhaps. But like I said not sure yet….Aliea you need to eat you barely touched your pheasant!” He said quickly changing the subject away from his carving activities.

“You’ve made me feel quite awkward about my meal, trying to stuff me like a pig!” she huffed pushing her plate even farther away. She didn’t mean to quarrel wit him, but things were not going as she planned. Why was he prying so hard? Maker this was awkward enough already.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to upset you…I just want you to keep your strength up that’s all… you look a little stressed.” This was not going well at all…why didn’t she just tell him!? “Would you like to do anything else? Need a rest or anything?” He forced a grin hoping it wasn’t too obvious.

Aliea’s face fell, she looked stressed? Maker was she that obvious. “No Issac I’m not upset I just…Maker” she cringed. Hopping up from her chair she offered her hand to him “Let’s go talk, maybe out in the garden?” she said with a grin. 

This was it, she’d tell him, she’d tell him and he could officially be the happiest man in the world. “To the garden, sure that sounds wonderful. Do you need a shawl or anything? I wouldn’t want you to get sick…” He asked halfway to the hall closet already.

“No, I’m fine dear” she answered pulling him quickly past the closet. She had to get this over with before she went mad. Outside the night air was warm, a shawl would of only made her sweat. Slowly they made their way to the bench right in the middle of the garden, Leandra, his, had planted it and Bodahn had maintained in her stead. It was beautiful out here, especially under the stars. They took a seat on the stone, her mostly on his lap since his muscular legs stole most of the room. “Love?” she started softly. 

He took her hand. This was it. His heart hammered in anticipation. It was perfect, the garden, the clear night sky…his sweet Aliea here with him on his lap, here carrying their baby. He wrapped his arm around her hand gently resting on her belly. “Yes Aliea, What is it?” Act surprised…he had to act like he didn’t already know…

“Well you see…I noticed….the other day…well every day this week I haven’t been able to keep my breakfast down…And it occurred to me that we didn’t actually use any…preventive measures….so it’s possible and let me stress it’s only a possibility…that I could be…maybe…just perhaps…carrying a child…your child” she finally admitted. 

He couldn’t contain himself any longer, and squeezed her tightly. “That’s wonderful!” The words just echoed in in mind ‘your child’ and he beamed n delight. “I wasn’t planning on this at all but what a happy surprise! A baby, a little boy or girl! A baby Aliea, our baby!” He picked her up still holding tight.

“Well of course you didn’t plan it, I mean, neither of us did!” she exclaimed as he squeezed her. “But Issac you need to understand I don’t even know for sure…we have to see them…I’m sorry, but there is no other way, no other healer wouldn’t reveal my apostate status…”

His mood suddenly dampened…of course…them…of course they would spoil this for them, and as much as he hated it, as much as he fought against her reasoning, she was right. But he wouldn’t have her rat bastard ex poking around in there…no way in the void he’d allow that! “You’ll see my Anders.” He said trying not to sound angry, he didn’t want to upset her and in turn upset the baby.

“All right…if that’s what you wish” she said skeptically. He wanted his ex-lover to examine her lady parts? Well it wasn’t her place to question his logic, she was no sooner going to want her ex down there again herself. She sighed and laid her head on his chest, what if she was pregnant? Was she really ready for this?

Aliea stood at the entrance to the Darktown clinic with Issac’s hand tight in hers. “Are you ready?” she asked gingerly. They’d gone straight to the clinic after their conversation so she hadn’t had the chance to see just how excited he was about the prospect of her possible pregnancy. She on the other hand was terrified.

 Issac gripped her hand tightly. He was excited about the baby…but none to happy being back in the familiar Darktown clinic. “I’m ready…do you want me in the room…or…I can wait. Whatever you want love.” He asked hoping she wouldn’t want him to have to be in the same room with his Anders…but he would do it for her.

Aliea bit her lip, her alone with his Anders, with no smalls? How could he even suggest such a thing. “Of course I want you there” she assured not realizing he would prefer to be left out of it. She tugged Issac into the clinic catching the gaze of her Anders. He gave her a warm smile and approached the two. “It’s been a while, lo….Aliea” he caught himself, correcting in front of Issac’s hulking form.

 “You can leave. We aren’t here to see you.” Issac Hissed at Aliea’s Anders…Maker he hated him, perhaps even more than he hated his own ex lover. His attitude…how he still looked at her. “We are actually here for…the other one.”

Anders gave Aliea another once over and nodded turning to fetch his compatriot. Aliea turned to Issac while they waited trying to catch his gaze. “Love, it’s fine, we came to his place, you have to be patient ” she reminded. “Issac…you really want this don’t you?” she asked reproachfully.

He really wanted this? What kind of question was that? Of course it was an accident but a child, that was a wonderful thing, how could he not want that? “What do you mean? Of course I do…you weren’t thinking of…” His face grew horror stricken…she didn’t want the baby…she wasn’t thinking about…getting rid of it!?

“No..that’s not what I mean Issac…I just meant, you really want me to be with child right?” she asked voice wavering. “You want Anders to say I am carrying your baby already right?” she asked tears forming in her eyes. She just couldn’t be as excited as he was, all she felt was fear and foreboding that they were too young, their relationship was too new, and she wasn’t even fit to be a parent in the first place.

His face fell. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want to…with him…she wasn’t happy about this at all. What a fool he’d been of course not, she may love him, or say she loves him…but why would she want this…children with him. “I no…Its just if that’s the case it is better to be happy about it then be upset don’t you think?” He lied through his teeth.

“So you don’t really want to have a baby with me?” she worked through his statement. “You just want to put on a happy face?” Aliea guessed. Her heart sank, sure she wasn’t excited to have a baby now, but it wasn’t that she didn’t want to with him, it was the timing that was the problem. She’d gladly have all of his children, if only they had a little more time to prepare.

 “I…” He didn’t want to lie…but she seemed so upset about the pregnancy. “Aliea love…I…” He gazed into her eyes lost for words. Thankfully both Anders had reappeared in the doorway.

Issac’s Anders looked away unable to make eye contact with the two. “You…you needed to see me about something?” He asked nervously.

Aliea sighed, disappointed to be interrupted. “Yes, well we need to speak with you privately” she informed scanning the room for her own Anders. Issac’s former lover nodded and brought them to a cot on the furthest corner of the room, it was rather slow so no one was in earshot of them.  ”The short of it is, I feel I may have fallen pregnant. I have been feeling sick in the mornings and exhausted every day…”

 “You may be…” Anders gulped hearing the news. He still couldn’t lift his eyes towards Issac. “Your have a problem?” Issac growled arms folded. “No… here Aliea would you recline a bit. Now tell me exactly why you think you may be…with child. Did you use any…preventatives?” He nervously asked.

Aliea gulped as he asked her the obvious question. “Well…no…I know I should of…I will in the future” she mumbled. With Anders being a Grey Warden, the issue never came up so she it wasn’t something she concerted herself with. “I’ve thrown up my breakfast every day this week and I feel tired, like I said. That is why I think I might be” she added lying down on the table keeping a firm grip of Issac’s hand, truly scared of what the truth might be.

 Anders nodded. “Those are some signs…you were right to come and make sure. Now…I…I am going to have to do an examination…I’ll…need you to remove your smalls.” He managed to choke out hoping that Issac wouldn’t punch him in the face. Issac only grunted and held Aliea’s hand in his own. As much as this bothered him, her Anders with that smug look…no he defiantly didn’t want him to be the one doing this.

Aliea nodded using her free hand to pull down her smalls and set them beside her on the cot. It felt awkward enough to have a stranger examine her intimate parts, it being Issac’s ex just added to the discomfort. She turned her head and buried her face into Issac’s leg, burning cheeks hidden by his trousers.

 Issac gently stroked her hair knowing how uncomfortable she must be. He turned away wanting to give her privacy as Anders started his examination. Anders pulled Aliea’s robes up just enough to start. He tried to be as gentle as possible, as much as this upset him he had to remain professional. “When was the start of your last moon cycle?” He asked.

Squeezing Issac’s hand as Anders touched her she tried to remember the answer. “Um…about six weeks I guess” she recounted. Her lip was at the point of bleeding as she felt the too familiar hands touching her intimate area. Maker she’d give anything for this to just be over, baby or not, the feel of Anders on her again was too much. Her whole body tensed and she fought the urge to kick him off of her.

Anders was through with his exam and quick as possible in making his assessment. “You can put your smalls back on.” He said trying to hide the relief he felt. She wasn’t with child after all. “Well?” Issac snarled impatiently. Anders turned towards Aliea. “You aren’t pregnant. You are just a little ill and it is putting stress on your body causing the fatigue, nausea, and delay in your cycle.” He rose to the cabinet to dig out a potion. “This should put you right.” Issac stood stunned…he was sure she…he had hoped she…but she wasn’t.

Aliea let out a pleasant sigh and let her head thud against the cot. The weight was lifted off of her chest and she could breathe again. “Could you…give me something to prevent this from happening again…what did you call them, preventives?” she asked while she had the healer’s attention. While she waited for an answer she pulled the cork out of the bottle and drank down the potion.

 “Yes here, a simple mix of herbs. I can write down the ingredients and its easy enough to make.” He hastily made his way to his desk to scribble down the herbs on parchment. Issac still gripped Aliea’s hand hard. They weren’t having a baby….and she was relieved…she was excited…how stupid of him to think they were going to a family together…

Aliea snatched back her hand from Issac’s. “Oww Issac!” she cried rubbing her hand where he’d squeezed it too hard. She was happy to know she wasn’t pregnant from the very first time they’d had sex, that was just too soon. Anders would give them the herbs to take to keep from having another scare and then later when they were ready they could stop taking them and have a baby that they planned, it would be perfect.

 “We done.” Issac said shortly as Anders handed the parchment to Aliea. “Yes…just take those after you…” “I think we get the picture. You ready?” He asked Aliea trying not to show how upset he really was. “In all of this…I forgot to tell you I got hired to clear out some…bandit…or something on the coast…and I have to leave tomorrow.”

Aliea nodded and took the herbs and instructions. “Do you have to, love?’” she asked as he quickie stormed out of the clinic. She struggled to keep up with his brisk pace as he half dragged her along Darktown. “Issac if you can I’d rather we spend some time together…it’s clear we have a lot to talk about in light of all of this.”

 “No no…I made a promise, very important noble I’m doing this for…we can talk when I come back dear.” He just wanted to leave…so get out of here to be away from everything…Maker he hoped she fell for his ruse. “I’m glad this worked out for you…us I mean. Its better this way…” He sighed as they made their way towards her mansion in Hightown. 

His words stung so deeply she lost any will to speak. Instead she just nodded dumbly as he told her of some last minute emergency he couldn’t put off. Her pace slowed so much he had to jerk her a little just to keep from stumbling in the road. Quickly she sped up to keep from falling behind again, still at a loss for words. Something was wrong, she just wasn’t sure what, this was what she wanted, but she didn’t feel happy, not with him like this, it wasn’t right.

 Soon they arrived at her manor. Issac didn’t want to tarry any longer than he had to. He loved her he did…but he just had to get away. The ache in his heart was too much to bear. He just wanted to be alone. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. “I’ll be home soon I promise. Then we can talk.”

Aliea’s lips pouted as he kissed her head instead of on the mouth. Sighing she shrugged not wanting to make whatever this was worse by fighting with him. She brought a hand up over her decidedly non child-laden stomach as she tried to understand his upset. Was Bethany right, did he really really want this? Did finding out it was all for naught hurt him? Was it all her fault for jumping to conclusions?

 He turned away. “I’ll be back in a few days…don’t worry.” He started to walk away lookng only to the pavement below. Why did he get so excited about an uncertainty? Why was this eating him up inside now?

A single tear fell down her cheek before she turned to hide in her own mansion. He was truly upset and he was going to run from her instead of just talking it out. Was he more upset that she wasn’t pregnant or that she wasn’t sad about it? He seemed to expect her to be thrilled at the prospect when all she felt was fear. Maker what a mess.


	7. Did You Hear?

Once the couple all but ran out of the clinic Aliea’s Anders made his way from the corner where he’d been watching. “So what was all of that about?” he asked with a quirked brow. It was hard for him to accept, but he still loved her a lot, no matter that he’d picked the cause over his heart. Just the sight of her made his pulse quicken and they both knew it.

 Issac’s Anders sighed. “You may want to have a seat for this…They thought…they thought she was…with child.” He nervously wrung his hangs together. “They wanted an exam to make sure…” He still loved Issac…and them together made him saddened unlike his counterpart who mostly grew angry when any conversation of the two came up.

“They thought she was carrying HIS child!” Anders fumed expectedly. His fist clenched as his double told him the devastating news. So they were back together than, even after Issac had cheated on her, the bastard. “Well was she? Is she? Don’t leave me hanging!” he barked, a vein in his forehead bulging out.

 “Calm down…she’s not she’s not. And I wish you wouldn’t talk about him like that…he is a good man. We should be happy they found each other.” He said more for his own benefit. “Now just forget about it, she’s not with child and we can go back to concentrating on this new map of the underground of Kirkwall. I’m just positive somewhere we can find an unknown way into The Gallows.” He was eager to change the subject. What’s done was done, they had both made their decisions to leave the one’s they loved behind.

“Fool, he’s not good enough for her” he remarked bitterly. He’d get back to planning later, his heavy heart wasn’t ready to give up on her just yet, much to Justice’s chagrin. He’d been convinced to break her heart and kick her to the curb, but his own heart did not get the memo and ached for her touch every day. Seeing Issac made him rage, he wasn’t who she was supposed to be with….’I am” he thought.

 “You’re wrong about him. Besides if you have any silly notion to try and take her back she’d never forgive you, just like Issac will never forgive me. We gave up our happiness for a reason, don’t forget that.” This even would throw him into a depression…he just knew it…and his double…it seemed like he would end up stewing over this for weeks.

“I’m not trying to!” he snapped begrudgingly admitting the reality of things. Anders worried his sleeves and stalked off to the other end of the clinic not wishing to argue the finer points of why Issac was wrong for Aliea for the millionth time. The two of them even thinking they might be having a child…it was a joke. A horrible cruel joke. “Wait…” he finally said walking back to the other him. “Were they happy?”


	8. Issac's Name Day

On the 17th day of Firstfall twenty seven years ago Issac Hawke was born. In his many years in Thedas he had done much good. People were helped, dragons slayed, cities saved, and his fortune made. He’d had his heart swelled with love and affection and then rended into pieces on two occasions. Even after those two times he’d thrown caution to the wind, falling for the small apostate who’d been his very best friend through the worst of times. She’d been there to wipe up his every tear, be they hidden or not. He’d been there for her as well helping her through her own heartbreak and when it was over and their hearts were once again whole they realized they healed together binding them to one another forever. 

Once Issac had arrived at her mansion as he promised Aliea made him put on a blindfold and walked him carefully up the stairs, small hand in his big one. He heard the creak of a door open and she informed him he could now look. 

He found himself standing in the guest bedroom he’d left her in a few weeks before. Before their had been two beds, desks, and etc because the Anders’s were living there. Now, however everything was different. The first thing he noticed was a large mirror set just the right distance from the fire to give him perfect lighting when he stood before it. There was a small basin and table, with all the grooming instruments and pomades he had kept at home. A jug of water beside, thanks to Orana it would always be filled. 

After the mirror he noticed the glint of weapons from the large wrack she’d dragged up stairs. One of each type he favored and enough free space to practice, brand new sparring dummy next to it on wheels so it could be placed in the center of the room for practice. 

In one corner was a chair and desk, different than before he noted merrily, and many pieces of wood with wood carving tools. A small table next to it was covered in all his favorite snacks, including a basket of fresh baked muffins, still steaming from the oven. 

And finally beside the fire a small couch with two large mabari bed’s on either side. “Issac, before you say anything I’d like to explain. I’m not trying to make you move in or anything, but I want you to have a place in my home as you have in my heart. The Anders’s have been relocated and are no longer welcome in my home without permission, I will still support their cause, but I have decided since their presence so labors you, I could negotiate a way to keep you happy and here with me, but still not let them be sacrificed to the Templar’s. So please, this is now your room, to do with as you please. Please love, tell me, what do you think?”

………………………….

He didn’t have any words to express how amazing the gift was. “I…its…Thank you!” He was able to stammer out still reeling in shock. He picked Aliea up held her tight to his chest and spun around once before kissing her. “This is the best present anyone has ever gotten me! The best part is that I can come over here more often and see you.” He whispered before squeezing her tight.


	9. Busted

Issac had told Aliea she was always welcome in his home, so when Orana said he was out, she decided to stick around rather than go all the way back home. For the first hour she was good, sitting on the couch nibbling on the snacks Orana prepared, but then she got bored. She found herself in the kitchen looking at the types of food he kept in stores, some things identical to her own, some vastly different.

Then when she got bored of that she started to poke around in his bedroom, not opening any drawers, but taking a close look at things in the open. His bed was neatly made, by Orana she presumed, but a corner was sticking out funny. In her boredom she decided to fix it, but it require pulling off the whole comforter, which in turn pulled off the sheets. Not wishing to leave the bed a mess she attempted to fix the sheets, tightly pulling them under each corner.

On the last one her fingers rubbed against something odd, papers? she wondered as she pulled them out from under his bed. Aliea’s cheeks burned as she realized exactly what she’d run across. Issac had a collection of erotic art stuffed in his mattress. Quickly she leafed through them knowing Issac could be home any moment. There were many pictures of girls being intimate with other girls, both dwarven and elven. The large calendar of busty pirates extracted an annoyed hrmph from her as she felt sorely inadequate to Issac’s plethora of fantasy women.

This was the most horrible thing he could ever walk in on. His girlfriend had found his stash of erotic art…shit… “Aliea, I can explain!” he spit out

after she got to the pirates. Great that was just what she needed to see after the whole bloody Isabela incident!

 

“Oh, Issac!” she called out looking guiltily at him then the papers and back at him. “I didn’t meant too, I was just fixing the bed and…wait explain?” she asked. Didn’t a bunch of naked lady sketches under your bed only mean one thing, not realizing the pirate pictures so distressed him.

 

“I just..sometimes….they…I….I love you and these dont mean anything…that calendar is really old…I’ll throw it all away…I just… Dont hate me forever please!” he stammered afraid she would be angry, or that she’d find him disgusting. He rocked back and forth nervously pondering if he should grab the whole stack before she saw anymore.

 

She laughed at his worry, not because she was angry, but because it was silly. “Issac, why should I care if you have a little pornography?” she smiled up at his nervous form. “I think I’m more embarrassed that I found them, I didn’t mean to snoop I swear. Keep them if you like, I’ll not ask you to get rid of them on my account” she promised proffering them to him, a page she hadn’t seen falling from the stack and onto the

floor between them. Her eyes looked down to see what it was out of curiosity.

 

 

And that one…the worst one…the worst one he owned lay face up on the floor. It was labeled ‘the mage s misstake’.  The illustration pictured a desire demon with enormous breasts in the middle of a room full of mages male and female, in various stages of undress. They were being pleasured in every conceivable way by long tentacles attached to the demon. He didn’t even know why he had bought it in the first place except for the fact that it was the most fascinatingly perverse thing he had ever come across. The bizarre nature of the sex in conjunction with the anti-chantry theme of demon and mage intercourse had made him so interested due to its complete ‘wrongness’. “Thats not mine!” he yelled in alarm as she picked up the paper.

 

 

 

“Issac” she sighed as she looked at the awful tentacle pornography sketch. “I think we are passed that point” handing him the fallen sheet cheeks bright red. She furrowed her brows in though trying to think of a way to make the situation a little less awkward. “Would…you like to see mine?” she offered slowly worrying her lower lip.

“What ladies don’t look at that stuff?!” He let slip before realizing his mistake. “I mean yeah uh…if you want?” He blushed.

“Well yes, mine aren’t pictures per-say, but I have my own little stash of erotic things” she confessed flushing again. “So, as long as you promise not to laugh, we can go to my house and I’ll show you.”

“Oh ok…” He bit his lip and scratched the back of his head. This would be interesting…very interesting.

Leading a red cheeked Issac to her mansion Aliea slowly retrieved several small books from her bookshelf in her bedroom. They were all on the same row tucked between normal books. Most had bawdy titles like “Hard in Hightown” or “Deep Hard Love” and images of couples looking strangely familiar. One was surely Aveline and Cullen, another Anders and Fenris, and the newest looking one, to his horror was Issac and Anders.

“Wha….This…This…is that supposed to be…” His mouth was agape and he couldn’t even finish the sentence. “Give that here!”

“No need to snatch!” she chided. “They are called….friend fiction and I got them from Isabela, both mine and yours. I do enjoy reading them though and they more or less serve the same purpose as your pictures” she offered with a shrug. “So now we are even”

“Oh…I guess…” He smiled. “So you don’t think I’m weird?” He laughed as he said it seeing her own blush at the friend fiction. “Although I don’t really think this one is quite appropriate anymore.” Issac held up the book with the two men that looked very simular to He and Anders.

Aliea looked down in shame at the title, it was her favorite after all. “I…suppose….it’s just so well written” she told him biting her lip. Hoping to make him smile she added “It’s about the sexiest warrior who’s ever lived! He’s tall and tan with a perfect goatee and when he bends Andre over tables! Maker!” she squeaked.

“Oh does he…often?” Issac smiled back. This seemed to give her the idea of how he wanted her to think of his past relationship. “So tell me what else he does.” He asked huskily putting an arm around her pulling her closer to him.

Aliea blushed before continuing “All the time, he takes him over desks, against walls, in the chantry, everywhere.” Dragging her fingers up his arm slowly as he drew her to him. “Once he even got Andre to…please him with his mouth at the bar they frequented.”

“Mmm do continue.” This was going way better than expected. Aliea was turned on, in the fiction he was topping , and she hadn’t even cared about his bizarre pornography. He could turn this around to a very very enjoyable evening.

“Isadore is a bit bossy, always demanding what he wants, but Andre loves every bit of it…You don’t mind me reading something that, clearly is based on you?” she asked tentatively. “I got it before we…before everything. Isabela thought it would be funny since well, at the time I was with “Andre”“

—-

He bit his tongue. It would be so easy to get angry about the whole thing, but that would only get him a fight, at worst, and no action at least. “Well if you think it wouldn’t be wise maybe you could read something else to me…although I am enjoying hearing about this tan warrior’s prowess. I think I may even find it…inspiring.

“Oh do you? Shall you bend me over all sorts of things with such inspiration?” she teased running her hand over his chest brashly. “Would you will me to pleasure you in public?” she continued. Eager to get the conversation back to more enjoyable efforts.

“Well would you be willing to see how I compare to that fellow in the book?” he teased pulling her into a kiss. He thanked the Maker that his love was understanding enough for this to be actually be happening after such an embarrassing incident.

“Oh yes” she joyfully exclaimed kissing him back with equal passion. It would take so much more than a few dirty pictures to scare her off. Her fingers trailing to the hem of his britches. “What shall you do with me? Oh fearsome warrior, tamer of dragons and defender of cities?”


	10. Bigger

The first time the subject of anal sex came up both Aliea and Issac had been drinking, quite a lot. It was a rainy dreary day in Kirkwall and they’d spend the whole day inside popping open a new bottle of wine an hour before supper. By the time they finished eating they’d drank three bottles and they both found themselves at the stage of intoxication where all you can think about is sex. 

They’d run out of the herbs that stayed off pregnancy and hadn’t had a chance to get more so they both were avoiding the topic of the impending frustration. Issac scooped up his mage lover in his arms and carried her over to the bed. He whispered dirty things he wished to do to her as he dragged his fingertips over her smalls. 

“You know” she slurred trying hard to concentrate on not making sweet love to him no matter how much her body begged her too. “Yes dear” he laughed as he pulled her smalls down from beneath her robes. He’d remembered sex was off the table, but thought of other things still permitted although he was in such a mood to pound her into a puddle of goo. 

Confidently he placed his face at the apex of her sex licking brashly. He’d been such a quick study all his doubts melted away after just a few tries. Aliea was mewling within the second stripe of his tongue already bucking a little into his mouth. As good as he was Aliea too was in the mood for a hard banging and so disappointed at the thought of missing out. 

Biting her lip she slyly asked “Issac…would you like to have sex tonight?” Furrowing his brow he looked up at her from between her thighs. “But we can’t” he offered confused. “Well….we can’t have sex… traditionally” she struggled to embarrassed to name what she asked for. “What then?” he question sliding a hand up her smooth leg and slipping in into her while they chatted.

Aliea flushed and boldly reach a hand to his pulling it from within her. Staring directly into his eyes she slid his hand down past her sex and nudged her own back entrance with his slicked finger. Maker thank alcohol for giving her the brashness to even ask for this from him. Anders was so forward he’d just asked to do it one day and she enjoyed it very much, but Issac was so careful with her she knew he’d of never brought it up. 

Issac blushed deeply as she rubbed him on her arse. “If…if it’s what you want” he told her as his cock throbbed at the idea of an even tighter hole to take, one that had no restrictions at the moment. “It’s easier, if I get on my knees” she added knowing she could use all the help she could get with his wide cock. Shucking her robes as he shimmied out of his trousers she grabbed some oil from the bedside stand and handed it to him.

Stacking up some pillows she took a moment to slip her mouth around his freed cock. Once she’d earned a heady groan she withdrew cheeks burning as she prepared to splay herself for him. “To tide you over…” she murmured before getting on her knees chest on the pillows. Issac blinked away the slight sway of his vision from the wine and popped the stopper to the oil. 

Generally coating his fingers he worked slowly rubbing the outside of her entrance while using his other hand to rub her nub carefully. She hissed slightly when he worked the first finger it, it had been a while and he was bigger than Anders. It was nice to have her sex to help distract her from the pain he though as he slid his finger in further. He worked out a good rhythm and she began moaning softly as he penetrated her. 

Once he felt she’d relaxed enough he added a second finger earning an even bigger cry. Issac hurriedly sped up his touch on her clit feeling guilty for causing her pain. He stilled the hand in her arse, leaning over to kiss her back and telling her “I can stop if it’s too much.” She shook her head and pushed back on his still hand keening “Just keep going, it’ll get better I know.”

Kissing her once more before leaning back he began stretching her fingers apart within her tightened channel. Aliea bit her lip to stifle her cry focusing on the tender touch on her nub. Having her as prepared as he thought possible Issac slipped out his fingers and fetched the oil to rub on his straining cock. Once it was well slicked he pressed it her entrance pushing just the tip inside. 

Aliea balled her fists and called out into her pillow as his cock made it’s first foray inside. Even his two large fingers didn’t feel as big as his cock did jammed ever so slightly in her arse. Eyes screwed shut Aliea took deep breaths as he pushed his hardness in further. Still fearing for his discomfort Issac kept his hand on her nub rubbing her twice as fast as he thrusted. 

Issac noticed as the short pants of pain became longer moans of pleasure. Not willing to risk ruining her progress he kept his fingers busy hoping he wouldn’t tire before he could get her off. Now that he could thrust freely he started to push in deeper gaining even more little sounds of joy from his lover’s lips.

With his worries damped Issac began to appreciate just how tight she was. It was different than with a man he thought as he ran his hands over the curve of her ass. There was not spot to hunt for with his cock, but keeping her sex well tended was paramount. He leaned down again gently kissing the crook of her neck. 

The alcohol kept his flood alight with fire leading him to fuck her harder and harder sucking her neck and flicking her clit as he did so. Harsh whispers slipped from his lips lamenting how long they’d waited to do this. Aliea was too overwhelmed to respond with words just cooing and sobbing out his name in delight.

As she approached a peak her fingers tangled in the sheets. Issac nipped her neck sharp pinpoint of pain pushing her over gleefully. The way she rocked back on him almost threatened to end their play, but he held on stilling his hips as she grinding against his hand. After giving her a moments pause he started again sucking on her neck. Aliea sighed contetedly as he worked her though her pleasure. 

Issac groaned as he felt his release looming still not wanting this sweet pleasure to end. “Maker Aliea” he panted into her ear “were you made for me?” as he began to come. Aliea felt his release shooting inside as he kept the pace with his fingers pulling her softly into another orgasm. Her bucking milking every last bit of cum from his cock. She’d be sore in the morning, but he thought with a smile “that’s one of the perks of being with a mage, she’ll just heal herself.”


	11. Thought You Were Sleeping

The first time Aliea caught Issac wanking she thought she might set the drapes on fire with embarrassment. It’d been a week since they’d had any time together thanks to a series of badly timed events and her moon cycle. She’d managed to sneak over to surprise him, finishing with disposing of some Carta renegades hours faster than she had hope. Issac hadn’t noticed the click of the door and in the soft light of the fireplace Aliea just thought he was sleeping.

Slipping off her robes she had climbed into the bed with him in just her smalls. Then she noticed the slight shaking of the bed, he’d been turned away from her, but on her knees beside him she could see exactly how he stroked his cock. Frozen her mind raced trying to figure out what to do. Here he was alone in his quarters and she’d barged in. Then she had the gall to strip and climb into his bed without even asking. Maker, what was wrong with her? When he sighed her name and quickened his pace she finally slipped up letting “Maker” leave her lips unbidden.

His eyes snapped open and his hand stilled. “Aliea?” he cried out cheeks darkening. Aliea tried to run away ashamed and fearful, but then Issac noticed she was mostly nude and in bed with him, surely she didn’t mind so much? He grabbed her wrist before she could get far and pulled her on top of him with a devious grin. Overjoyed that he wasn’t rejecting her Aliea’s boldness returned sliding a hand between them to stroke his cock. Issac let out a pleased sigh, eyes rolling back into his head as she fondled his rigid length.

Blush not subsiding she whispered “I just wanted to surprise you.” Issac laughed pulling her into a deep kiss. “You did” he confessed before rolling onto his back, keeping her atop him. Large hands on her hips as she sat on his chest, he pulled her forward nuzzling his nose into her smalls. Unwilling to take the time to remove them he shoved them over to the side using his hands to bring her closer. Aliea bit her lip as he tasted her, looking down at him between her legs. He nipped her softly and let his nose rub her clit as he worked her. His tongue worked it’s way deep within her.

Ignoring his own burning desire he licked her slowly and gently not wishing to rush her pleasure. Although when the first wave finally crashed his cock throbbed in anticipation. After her thrashing subsided she moved down his body slowly, finding his cock without hands and letting him sink into her. Issac let out a groan as the tight slick warmth encompassed him. With her coming once first she was loose enough to take his girth without extra preparation. Once he was properly seated she leaned up away from his kisses and started to work his shaft.

Pert breasts bouncing as she moved Issac couldn’t help but reach up to grab one, while the other hand rested on her buttocks gripping her tightly. He pinched her nipple, earning a soft moan from his apostate lover before he pulled her back on top of him to suckle the breast. Still worked up from his earlier attentions he fought his own building release, wishing her to find her pleasure once more before going himself. Letting the hand on her arse slide down to collect some of the wetness leaking from her. Carefully he slid his wet finger to her other entrance pressing it in gently as he tried to last. The double penetration felt so sweet and heavenly she cried out suddenly surprised by her own second orgasm.

Her moans of delight undid him and he couldn’t help but buck into her as he came. Seed coating her inner walls she sighed contentedly still wrapped up in her own pleasure and happy he’d found his as well, feeling so boneless atop him. Panting she kissed him hard, he withdrew his hands from her to deepen the kiss. “I love you” she confessed again. Somehow every-time felt like the first. “I love you too” he reiterated. There would be time for other words later, for now just this was enough. Fin


	12. Little Secret

Aliea stormed into her bedroom, peeling off her brand new dress and leaving it on a crumpled heap on the floor. She tore out a handful of flowers from her hair and threw back the covers. “How dare he! He knew, he knew how important” she grumbled tears streaming down her cheeks. Angry and hurt she steamed in the covers of their bed until a deep slumber took her.

Issac ran back to the manor. He stopped at the door to catch his breath. If he could have only understood the note…maker he was such an idiot. He crept upstairs to the bedroom and entered cautiously. There was a discarded dress and flowers strewn about the floor, and there was Aliea face tearstained asleep and hi heart sank. “Love?” he whispered gently shaking her.

Aliea stirred, her lips still twisted in anger, fists balled in the sheets. A mumbled curse fell from her lips before she fell back deeper to sleep. She’d cried herself to the point of exhaustion after being blown off by her lover. For three hours she’d sat alone in an empty restaurant, one she’d paid to keep that way just for him and he never came. How could he do that to her?

Issac sighed and shook her again. “Love please…I I over slept I didn’t….I didn’t know until it was too late,” he said with true sorrow. “Please please love forgive me?” he prayed she would. All this pain he caused because of his bloody ignorance… Issac placed a small box next to her, “at least have this” the box contained a dwarven made gold necklace full of sapphires.

Aliea blinked slowly at him, looking down to the box. Anger flaring she pushed it away. “You missed our anniversary you won’t make it up with some present you bought last minute” she sneered. “I gave you plenty of warning, there is no excuse for your absence, and you overslept? at 7 in the evening?” she accused.

“I didn’t mean to!” he whimpered “and this gift I had custom made just for you Aliea. I knew it was our anniversary I just laid down to take a nap and overslept. I’d never miss something so important on purpose I swear!”

Tears came back to her cheeks and she wiped them responding softly “Really? You didn’t forget?” Taking the box gingerly she looked at the necklace before looking back to him. “You got my letter, why didn’t you just ask Orana to wake you?” she asked softly, anger melting away with the clear love and care he’d put into her present.

The mage just sighed. “Don’t bother, the damage is done,” she said resigned, turning away from him and lying her head back down. “I don’t have to tell you how much that cost, the special menu, reserving the restaurant…I just want to get back to sleep and not think about all the gold I wasted just to be humiliated” she went on, unable to keep the bitterness from creeping in.

Issac bit his lip. He hated seeing her so hurt…he could just tell her…no…he couldn’t he couldn’t let her know how stupid he really is. With one last apology he climbed into bed next to her hoping not to be rejected.

Aliea stiffened as he settled behind her, but made no move to pull away. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe he was sorry, but his story about over sleeping just didn’t sit right with her. She pondered the note as she fell asleep, was it possible her instructions were unclear? She left it on her pillow while he slept, he would have surely seen it.

In her loopy script it had said “My dearest paramour, I shall be waiting with the most baited breath at that place in which you’d once brought me, unbeknownst to you how ill I would be with only the crimson meats to eat. When I look back now it was so cute how you mistakenly inebriated me so! After speaking with the sous, I’ve made special dispensation so I will be able to eat to my own fill while you can have your own hearts desire. So please, I will be waiting for you, having secured the whole place to ourselves, see you there, yours truly, Aliea.

Issac took her stiffness as a warning and did not even attempt to wrap his arms around her. Guilt gnawed at his gut but he couldn’t bring himself to confess. He lay still unable to sleep. In the morning Aliea woke early and slipped from the room, not bothering to leave a note. She figured a long walk around the market might do wonders to clear her mind. Discreetly she had slipped on the pendant before leaving, but she hid the empty box so Issac wouldn’t notice.

Issac awoke to an empty bed. He sighed before dragging himself from under the warm covers. Of course she left with out telling him, she was furious and had every right to be. He decided that he’d spend the day gathering things to make her an apology dinner. A small gesture but he hoped she would find it as sincere as he meant.

Wandering aimlessly Aliea found herself stalling going home. She didn’t know what she had to say to Issac, he had blown her off on their first anniversary and she didn’t know if she could keep from saying something she would regret. A shopkeeper approached looking like he had something on his mind. “Miss Champion…you and the uh…other Champion are an item right?”

“You see mam the other champion, he came barreling through here last night in quite a panic looking for you. He knocked over some of my wares breaking a few items. He was in such a hurry he didn’t even notice!”

“Last night?” she repeated slowly. “I’ll pay for anything he broke, but please, what did he say? Tell me everything,” she begged pulling her coin purse out of a hidden pocket.

“He just kept asking Aliea, has someone seen her, does anyone know where she could be!? he was panicked, heard he was running all around town like that.”

“Okay, thank you” she said in earnest paying for all the damage Issac had caused. In a half daze she headed back home. Issac had lied to her, but he was trying to find her? Why in the world didn’t he just follow her note, perhaps he lost it? She’d have to ask him about it when she saw him next.

Issac spent most of his morning out hunting with Chester. He’d make Aliea a delish roasted pheasant with her favorite salad and fruits on the side. He’d make sure to get her a raspberry torte as well. After a long day of getting everything together he hurried home to cook.

Disappointed Issac was not home Aliea left a verbal message with Orana for him, saying: “I can’t trust you to listen to my notes, you’d best be home for dinner” and left to spend some time with Merrill and Isabela in the Hanged man.

When Issac returned home Orana gave him the message from Aliea. Issac blushed knowing he couldn’t follow the note because he couldn’t read very well. He let out another sigh as she set about cooking the best dinner he could possibly make for his love in hopes shed forgive him.

An afternoon with her girls left Aliea in high spirits. She’d refrained from telling them the details of what had happened with Issac, too raw still from her shame. She slipped in the back door and went straight to the bath, not ready yet to speak to Issac if he was indeed back.

Issac set about his work enlisting Orana if he had any questions on cooking. Soon the air was full of aromatic spices as the pheasant roasted over the fire. He set the table with romantic candlelight and flower petals. He set out a bottle of her favorite wine as well.

Aliea lingered in the baths, wanting to give Issac plenty of time to get home if he still wasn’t. Once she had killed enough time she made stealthily for her bedroom, putting on a house robe, running a comb through her hair, nothing fancy, nothing special.

Issac plated each item as best he could trying his hand at being artistic. He hoped she would be happy with it, that his love would forgive him.

Waiting for Orana’s call for dinner Aliea found herself waiting patiently on the bed, writing thoughtfully in her journal. She knew Issac had lied and she didn’t intend on truly forgiving anything until she knew what exactly had happened.

Orana soon called Aliea, which startled Issac. He hadn’t even known his love was there. He rushed to stand next to the dining room table.

Aliea glanced up from her seat at the table, but only for a moment. Her hair was still wet from the bath and she wore a displeased look on her face Issac knew would not be easy to get rid of.

“I..I didn’t hear you come in love.” he said before gesturing at the spread. “I know this doesn’t make up for anything….but I hope you like it at least.”

“This was you?” she replied shocked, she’s just thought Orana had gone all out to cheer her up. “Well, I hope you weren’t expecting me to dress up…” she added still sounding hurt. Knowing he had lied was weighing heavily on her.

“I did, all of it. Well I hunted the pheasant, gathered the herbs, bought some vegetables and fruits at the market and picked up the torte at the bakery.

” Issac smiled timidly hoping shed at least smile back.

Aliea leaned forward and hid her mouth behind her hand. With the new knowledge of his lie, she was in a much less forgiving mood. Her mouth opened to speak, but she closed it again, grinding her teeth. Finally she leaned forward and served herself some fruit and threw a look at the pheasant giving him permission to cut it.

Issac’s smile faded as he sliced a plump breast from the bird and placed on Aliea’s plate. He had hoped for a smile…anything…well at least she was eating and not boycotting his meal. Issac served himself a leg and thigh and sat back down awkwardly awaiting for Aliea to say something.

“I’m going to give you another chance Issac” Aliea said after stewing for a while. She was eating, slowly, but a decent portion. “Where were you last night?” she asked quietly, leaving, the “don’t you dare lie again” unsaid.

Issac dropped his fork, his face red with shame. “I I already explained…” he started too scared to say anymore.

Aliea threw her fork down and glared at him. “No, you lied, tell me the truth. Where were you?!” she yelled. Face twisted in rage the mage could barely contain the magic that threatened to burst from her.

Issac’s face grew scarlet. “please Aliea….please just drop this.” he couldn’t tell her…he didn’t need her to think of him as anymore of an idiot than she probably already did.

Fuming Aliea grabbed for her wine glass, clutching it so hard the stem snapped off cutting her palm open. “Maker damn you lying bastard” she cried out as she looked at her bleeding hand.

“Aliea!” he rushed over to her towel in hand. “please….please calm down…” he sputtered out not knowing what else to say.

Angry tears fell from her cheeks as he pressed the towel on her cut. “I know you were out looking for me, why lie about that?” she sobbed. “Why couldn’t you just tell me you lost the note?” she added trying to gain her composure enough to seal the wound.

“You think I….” he bit his lip….she was in so much pain and now in physical pain as well. Issac reached for his pocket and pulled out the delicately folded note. “I I didn’t lose it Aliea.” he looked away from her eyes as he spoke.

Aliea quirked her head to the side, “what do you mean? Why else would you not just come and meet me?” Breathing slowed and tempered she leaned into him as she knit her hand back together with magic. It was not a specialty of hers so it took much concentration to seal the slice cleanly.

“Aliea….I….” he paused his heart beating fast in his chest. “I couldn’t meet you….because…I…I didn’t know where you were.” he tried to be as vague as possible, but he knew soon his secret would be exposed.

“You didn’t remember our second date?” she said sounding hurt, but a bit less angry. “You should of asked then…better than missing it completely. And why lie about it? You apparently caused a tornado in the market, I had to pay off a vendor just to leave you’d caused so much trouble” she ended weakly.

“I know where our second date was Aliea…I just couldn’t…..I couldn’t….” he bit his lip to the point of bleeding before he could continue. “I couldn’t read it.” he muttered hating himself.

Hand healed Aliea pulled it from Issac’s grip. Carefully and with a measured tone she asked “What do you mean couldn’t…” Her face pulled into an unreadable mask.

Issac slapped his forehead hard. “because I cant….” he felt so embarrassed, exposed for the dumb ignorant warrior he truly was. All muscle and no brains unlike his wonderfuly intelligent lover.

Aliea pulled Issac’s hands into hers looking into his eyes. “You can’t read?” she said disbelieving. He had read things before…right? She’d seen him with books, menus…hadn’t she?

“I can…a little…like children’s books…little children’s books…the menus I kind of look at it but check out what everyone else is eating and order like that.”. He turned away. “I didn’t want you to know how stupid I really am.” he confessed.

Aliea walked around to keep him from hiding. “Issac I….I would never….you aren’t stupid, never never stupid love!” she said earnestly, on her toes trying to keep catch his gaze.

“I am…I didn’t want you to know…anyone to know. I thought I could find out where you were in time. I’m sorry Aliea I’m sorry ..” Issac went on still too ashamed to look at her.

“You are not stupid Issac! I just…why didn’t you ever say anything? Did…did you tell Anders?” she asked timidly.

Issac grimaced hearing his former lovers name. “no…he didn’t know. No one cept my family.” he sighed. Keeping it hidden hadn’t always been easy but he’d managed for years.

“What use were tomes and scrolls to me when my family had to be protected? Bethany learned, even carver did, but I had to focus on one thing and that waslearning to fight so I could protect them all.” he cried out more upset than he thought.

“I think I understand Issac” she pondered aloud. “And you thought what, if I knew your secret I’d not love you anymore?” she questioned a little afraid of his answers.

Issac finally turned to her his eyes puffy on the verge of tears. “you don’t think less of me?” he asked still afraid of the answer.

Placing her hands on his cheeks she waited a moment, giving him a tiny smile before saying “not even a little.” Aliea continued “I love you, all strengths and all weaknesses, I promise, isn’t not like you think less of me because I can’t swing a sword right?”

“No…but swinging a sword its….I don’t know…different.” he said still mulling over her words. Was he just overthinking this? He was very skilled in combat…perhaps Aliea was right.

Having faith she’d gotten through to him Aliea offered him a warm smile. “Now love, why don’t we let Orana clear this up, I think we have some celebrating to get back to eh?” she teased with a mischievous look.

Issac let himself smile, she didn’t think any worse of him that he could tell. “well then.” he said hoisting her up into his arms. “I say we save all this food for later and we move the celebrations to the bedroom.”

Wrapping her arms around his neck she nuzzled him tenderly. “I can’t believe you thought I’d care that you lacked a skill my love, need I remind you of a certain skill you lacked when we first got together…one you’ve become quite adept at?” she crooned.

Issac chuckled at the remark and squeezed her tight. “I had a very good teacher.” he said playfully happy the events had turned out way better than expected.

“I’m just a woman Issac, no expert” she laughed. As they worked across the house Aliea spun in his grip to suck on his earlobe.

“Mmmm you are tempting me to ravage you right here instead of the bedroom.” Issac said playfully in response and made sure to cup her arse as he spoke. Aliea let out a happy shriek as he goosed her.

“As you wish” she giggled reaching to unlace her bodice. Issac checked up and down the hallway for any signs of one of the servants. When he was sure no one was coming he turned to press Aliea against the wall. “oh the things you do to me.” he whispered before kissing her deeply.

Aliea returned this kiss feverently and held on tight. Wrapping her legs around his waist as he pushed her against the wall, his thick cock taunting her beneath his trousers.

Issac pulled down her breast band leaving her breasts to spill out of her top. His cock throbbed at the sight. He next hiked up Aliea’s robes and pushed aside her smalls. He kissed her deeply again as he teased her nub rubbing slow circles with his thumb. “Mmmmm” she whispered as he teased her.

“You don’t need lessons in that now do you? No, no you are a natural” she giggled against his lips.

“I’d guess you could say that certain things I just have a knack for.” he replied sinking a digit gently inside her. He nipped at her lower lip delight finding her already wet for him.

“And for the rest all you need is proper instruction” she said strangled as he breached her. “I could help you…with the proper book learning if you like” she offered gently as he stretched her with his finger. Her eyes looked into his hopeful he wouldn’t be angry at the suggestion.

“you would….and it wouldn’t be…weird?” he asked slipping another finger inside. “I mean I don’t want to feel like a child…”

Aliea grinned “a cock like that and you could feel like a child?” she teased. “Seriously, I would love to teach you something, especially something that really would let you let go of all this shame you have been hiding” ending with a groan and nipping his lip in revenge. “Slower” she chided.

Issac nodded slowing up the pace he was working her. “I only wish I could teach you something worthwhile. I doubt I know anything you’d have an interest in learning.” he said before kissing her neck.

“Oh really? What about your…second best talent, swordplay” she teased, knowing that bragging about his sexual prowess was always a good way to keep him in high spirits. “I’m pretty useless without magic, if I got silenced I’d be defenseless” she explained.

“We wouldn’t want you defenseless.” he murmured against the nape of her neck. It did sound like a good idea, some basic self-defense against the very real possibility of a Templar silencing her magic. Issac pulled his trousers down enough to free his thick cock. “ready?” he asked wanting to make sure.

Aliea grinned and nodded “As ready as I will ever be for that monster cock.” Kissing him hard she felt him work his thick length inside her body, the idea of him teaching her how to use a sword really intrigued her and she was very glad the whole thing hadn’t turned him off, she didn’t think she could stand another moment unfilled.

With the first thrust Issac felt so many of his worries melt away. He’d been foolish thinking such a thing would make her think less of him. “I love you” he said earnestly looking her full in the eyes for the first time as he continued to build a steady pace making love to her.

Returning the look with love she responded in kind. Edging an arm up she found a way to tangle her fingers in his blonde hair, giving herself a little control as he fucked her against the hallway wall. A gentle twist could change his rhythm, a quick one stopped him cold, he was always eager to please her. She pulled his head back a little, finding her way to kissing him again, muffled endearments proclaimed against his lips

Issac didn’t mind her subtle directing in fact, it made it even more rewarding as she rewarded him with soft moans when he hit the right spots. He returned to toy with her clit once more to add to her pleasure. At any moment Orana, Bohdan, or Andraste forbid Sandal could walk in on them adding to the thrill and urgency.

Aliea cried out impassioned as Issac played with her nub. Her breasts rubbed against his bare chest, nipples hardened in the cool hall air. Chatter could be heard on just the other side of the door, Aliea gasped once again remembering the openness of their lovemaking.

“Issac” she said warningly, too close to her own precipice to demand them to stop. Issacc grunted in aknowledgement a little dissapointed that the session couldnt last longer. He sped up his thrusting but continued teasing her clit until he could feel her walls tighten around his prick.

“Just quieter” she warned softly as she enjoyed the first orgasm his strong fingers helped supply. “I am not done with you yet” she laughed bucking her hips excitedly.

“Oh but how can I quiet down when you drive me mad?” he countered almost driven to the edge himself. He slowed his movements and returned to kissing her neck leaving bright red marks as he grew rougher.

“I’m not overly fond of being watched is all” she explained as he did his best to restrain himself to her amusement. “How is it exactly that I drive you mad love?” Issac blushed as he started naming her virtues in time with his thrusts. “you’re beautiful, sexy, smart, you make damn good muffins, but maker the way you wrap your legs around me, the way you whisper naughty things and nibble at my earlobe….its hard to restrain ones self when around you” he huffed.

“How sweet my dear Issac , to find me so endearing” she taunted riding hard in his hips. “Is it so tough to hold back when I am so, much, littler, than you?” She questioned breathily as she thrust harder on him.

“I….I do….” he gasped out. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you. I’m so much bigger than you, I wouldn’t want to crush that beautiful body of yours.” Issac fought back his urge to fuck her roughly until he came, her gyrations becoming almost too much of a temptation.

Aliea smirked as she felt herself close to another release. “Admit it my love” she groaned “you love fucking my tiny body, risks of crushing aside.” Her breasts bounced as he thrusted her against the wall. Her thighs holding on tightly around his waist as thick cock worked in and out of her.

Issac grunted and red-faced he admitted. “maker yes I love fucking you, your small frame wrapped around me, yes!” he could hold back no longer and began to thrust harder and harder causing quite the racket against the wall. He bit down on her shoulder as he felt his release building.

Aliea tried to respond, but the waves of pleasure turned her words into sighs of contentment. As she came again her body squeezed him, thoughts of keeping quiet gone from her head. Nuzzling her head against his she let out more moans as he kept up his faster pace.

Feeling Aliea’s release sent him over the edge and after a few erratic thrusts he came filling her with his seed. He pressed his head against hers while catching his breath, unwilling to disentangle themselves just yet.

“I think we might have scarred the staff” she chuckled once she’d finally come down from her high. Her hold on his neck and legs not yet loosening as the warmth between them kept her from shivering in the hall.

“Mmmm its your fault” he cooed in her ear jokingly. “If you didn’t drive me so mad we wouldn’t be in this situation, oh we are going to get the ‘for shame’ looks for at least a week.” he chuckled.

“In for a copper in for a gold piece, why don’t we take this to the bedroom and really earn their ire” she cooed before taking his lips into a kiss, it was their anniversary, celebration, after all.


End file.
